Eternal Love
by VSinger16
Summary: He smiled, picking me a small red tulip and curling it into my fingers. I blushed, clearing my throat. "Um...you know red tulips mean I love you forever or something with eternal love, right?" Nico smirked and give me a small kiss. "Of course I know. That's why I wanted to give it to you. Because no matter what, I will love you forever."
1. MARRIAGE?

**EDIT: 8/1/2013 Hi readers! This story is undergoing reediting. Looking back at it, there is a lot I hate about it. Who know I may be making it worse... But hopefully my old followers and maybe some new ones will enjoy it again! **

**Tell me what you think! **

**Hi I'm Singer24 and this is my first story! So excited! So my story is based around Rosa, a daughter of Persephone. I know it's been done before, but hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Golden eyes gleamed as he watched his armies assembling. He would finally be able to take on full form again. With his son taking charge and many demi-titans emerging, there was sure to be no failure. Over thousands of monsters and creatures had arrived to join him once again and the demigod numbers were growing by the minute. The ghostly form of Kronos smirked. They were all so naïve. As if he would grant all their wishes and dreams. Fools.

It was all too satisfying. This revenge against his foolish children and their precious half-bloods. Oh they would pay. They would all face his wrath for taking his power from him. It would work. The final pieces were all falling into place. All he needed was his weapon. He waved a hand and suddenly in a swirl of smoke, the image of a young girl sleeping came into view.

It is time.

**Rosa's POV**

"So Nico is going to be staying here because...?"

My mother opened her mouth to reply and then bit her lip. She pursued her lips and gave me a look. "See honey, that's where it gets...complicated."

The throne room of Hades was large and expansive with no walls or ceiling to give a grand view of the Underworld. You could see my mother's beautiful gardens below, the flowers and plants glowing. Asphodel stretched across most of the land, the tiny shades moving around aimlessly. Out far in the distant you could faintly see the Elysium, its loud music the only happy sound in the land of the dead. The giant black pit of Tartarus lay even farther away on the opposite side. And then of course, there was the Fields of Punishment. I think the name says it all.

I arched a brow at her. I hate when parents try to beat around the bush with the teenage children. Just get to the point already and you save both of us time and pain. "Complicated?"

The room's doors opened unexpectedly and there stood the son of Hades. I hadn't seen him since last Christmas but he was still the same as ever with that arrogant walk in his step. Normally he wore a smirk too, but today he looked quite ticked.

He stomped right up to the thrones, glaring at his father. "You are not serious! I have put way too much of my life into errands and quests for you, but this time I'm done!"

I looked at him with confusion. What is he fuming about now?

Hades sighed, rolling his eyes. "I suppose you were this immature when Chiron told you as well," he drawled at his son.

The said boy's eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms over his chest. "Immature? Seriously? I just found out I have to marry her! Out of all the people on the face of this planet!"

My mother stepped in with a glare. "What are you trying to imply?" she snapped.

He rolled his eyes at her. Disrespectful as usual. "I know never to date a daughter of Hecate again because after you dump them, they're serious when they curse you to a life of eternal misery." Nico glanced at me again as if contemplating something. Making up his mind, he nodded. "Definitely."

When the hell did I get dragged into this? I felt my cheeks go red with fury but it faded quickly. I instead went sickly pale.

Wait... Nico has to marry...?

My mouth went agape and my eyes met my mother's. She smiled tightly at me.

Marry..._him_?

MARRY NICO?

"WHAT?! NO! No! No! No! You can't do this to me! I _won't_ marry..." I turned my head to look at the son of Hades with repulsion, "Him." He glared at me. I composed myself again and glanced back at the two gods. "Please don't do this! I swear I will do anything you ask for the rest of my wretched life!"

Hi I'm Rosa. I'm having a mental breakdown at the moment because of the wonderful news of my engagement to my enemy. Engagements in the 21st century? Bizarre right? Well you see, my mother is a Greek goddess and such so that makes me a demigod. A demigod's life is never normal. Of course, mine gets even stranger because it just happens that my mom is married to the one and only Lord of the Underworld.

Persephone, the goddess of spring. I don't know how she got away with it, but she met some mortal, fell in love with him, and the living proof of this affair is me. However my daddy must not have wanted me so I've been trapped in the Underworld ever since.

Then there's Nico di Angelo. He's the son of Hades, of course. I hate him and he hates me. We haven't been able to settle our differences since we became teenager so it's become a kind of on and off war. However I don't see the conclusion of this one coming anytime soon.

My mother sighed, putting her head in her hands. To me, my mother was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She had long, silky, black hair braided perfectly to the side. Her eyes were multi-colored, always changing. Her skin was pale but not sickly and though she hadn't seen the sun for awhile, her cheeks were still rosy. Her dress was made of all kinds of blooming flowers, but for now, the colors were faded. She would regularly leave to go visit her mother, Demeter, every spring through summer for six months. My stepfather Hades would look after me while she was gone.

After a glance to her husband, she cleared her throat and began "A long time ago after Hades and my marriage, Aphrodite, being her meddlesome self, decided that if there were to be any children of Hades or myself separately, those children would eventually have to wed to uphold the tradition of our...marriage." The Lord of the Underworld rolled his eyes.

I shook my head. "I shouldn't be subjected to such idiocy."

"Well," Nico started, "I think you have no room to complain. I got the worst out of this. I mean you get to have me. I on the other hand..." He gave me another look of dissatisfaction.

I glared and sent him a scowl. "Yes because I don't have to put with an egocentric, sexist pig. Oh wait that's you." I batted my eyelashes at him and he frowned, sending me a look of death.

"Oh enough," my mother snapped with a groan. Hades could care less obviously as paperwork for death counts appeared in front of him. He was done with this. I can see where Nico gets it from.

"You two are too melodramatic. It's just marriage, not an eternal life sentence of torture." I almost wanted to reply, 'Are you sure about that?' He continued, "The matrimony wouldn't occur for some time. We are just telling you now to prepare you. Maybe to develop a more...friendly relationship," he stated plainly. The Lord of the Underworld eyed us and sighed. "Apparently it will take some time."

Nico sighed, shaking his head. "I'd rather be thrown into Tartarus then start a 'friendly' relationship with her."

"Oh, please do it! I would be forever grateful," I exclaimed to the gods. Nico glared at me and Hades rolled his eyes again, caressing his beard.

My mother sighed. "Rosa, I know it's a very immense shock for you, but I think that maybe this is for the best. Perhaps, it will solve this constant arguing." I looked at her like she had grown a third head.

"Oh yeah, because stuff like that always works. I mean look at you guys," Nico replied with a smirk. My mother shot him an evil look but he hardly flinched. I groaned. This just keeps getting better. Last time we had conservation on their marriage, it did not end well. I rubbed the sides of my temple. Why was this happening? Did the Fates enjoy my pain? I wanted to roll my eyes. Glad someone does.

Hades ignored his son's disrespect. "It's already been settled so there's no room for argument. You're both dismissed." Nico scoffed and disappeared in a shadow. I looked back at my mother, a frown on my face. I just can't believe she's ok with this. She hates Nico more than I do!

But all she could do was give me a small smile and say, "I'm sorry, Rosa."

I shook my head, furious. I would rather be eaten by Cerberus. I shouldn't be mad at her but I am. Without saying a word, I stormed out of the throne room. Walking down the hall, I stopped and banged my head against a wall. Ouch. That was painful.

Not as agonizing as actuality, of course. I growled under my breath. I can't believe this. Marriage? With Nico? Humph. That was practically an oxymoron.

**Nico's POV**

I punched the stupid practice dummy with as much force as possible. When did the Fates just think: Oh I think we'll enforce some ancient decree to make Nico's life depressing? Because it doesn't completely suck already. I threw another punch. Oh gods, please help me. This just adds to my growing list of frustrations. Kronos is trying to rise again; we now have threats of demi-titans rising, and a new enemy army. And now I have to marry..._her_. Zeus, how did I not see this coming? I wonder if the Fates decided to do this just because they hate us. I mean, ok, I _had_ a crush on Rosa but I grew out of that. At least I think I did.

I swung my fist in harder. This time, my hit sent the straw bag flying across the room. I sighed and fell onto my back. When we were younger, we sort of liked each other, but that was nothing, just a bit of puppy love. We haven't liked each other for years...

We shared our first kiss with each other. I muttered very choice words under my breath. Curse those old hags!

And yes, I kissed the daughter of Persephone. It occurred a little bit after the Titan War, when we were both still friends. Rosa and I were sitting in the library playing Mythomagic. No I don't play it anymore! Anyway, she wanted me to show her how to play, so I explained everything to her and the games began. That's when it happened.

_In middle of one of our games, she came out asking, "So what was your first kiss like, Nico? Was it gross?" She had just turned twelve, a small petite thing with the boldest attitude in the world. I'm embarrassed to admit that I thought she was prettiest girl ever. She had dark brown, curly hair and rosy cheeks, but her best features were her bright blue eyes. They were as clear as the tropical waters off an island, perfect and striking._

_I gave her a look, my own cheeks going quite rosy. I rolled my eyes and said, "I never kissed a girl before. That's gross." But of course my curiosity got the best of me. "Why do you care anyway?"_

_She shrugged. "I don't know. I was reading a Harry Potter book the other day and at one part, Harry and Cho kissed. It seemed foreign and caused me to wonder what it would be like." Foreign. Gods, Rosa and her vocabulary._

_I bit my lip and then scoffed at her. "Even if I did know, I wouldn't even think about describing it. That's a thing girls talk about with other girls. Not guys."_

_She rolled her eyes. "Please. Just because you're a boy, doesn't imply that there is anything wrong with sharing kissing experiences. I mean in all probability, I don't believe I'll ever know. I'm never going to meet a prince or a hero or a wizard."_

_I narrowed my eyes at her, throwing my cards down. "Hey! If you haven't noticed, I just helped save Olympus four months ago! I am most definitely a hero." Then I clamped my mouth shut. I shouldn't have said that._

_Her brow arched. Rosa placed her cards face down slowly and crossed her arms. "So does that mean you'll kiss me?"_

_I went bright red like one of Apollo's sacred cows. "Um...I…well…"_

_"Oh come on, Nico. It's just a kiss, you chicken. It's not like we're going kiss again in the future. And if you really are a hero..." She trailed off and rolled her eyes at me. She still is that bossy and annoying._

_I let out a sigh. Well I wasn't about to let her degrade my new found status. Just my luck. "Ok," I muttered._

_Rosa blushed, probably taken a back that I said yes. She stood up and walked around the table gracefully. She came down and sat next to me, her short lilac sun dress spreading elegantly around her. We looked around and at each other awkwardly for a few moments and then she cleared her throat._

_"So you ready?" I shrugged. I saw her breathe through her nose which I realized was a big nervous habit of hers._

_I leaned forward and she did the same. Our lips met. I felt all warm on the inside and weird. I mean, this was my first kiss. She pulled away from me, cheeks flushed and eyes all big. I looked away from her, hiding my smile._ I remember her lips tasting like strawberries. It was a nice kiss, but my hatred for the daughter of Persephone clouds that now.

But sometimes I wonder: what would it be like if we didn't hate each other?

* * *

**Review!**


	2. Typical

**And here it is! Chapter 2...**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Rosa's POV**

You know your parents always trying to protect you from everything especially when you're outside by yourself or home alone. They set ground rules. Well my mother had set a really big rule for me when I was out in the gardens unaccompanied: _Never leave the palace grounds._

I almost wanted to skip at the prospect of going to my mother's garden. I've had seventeen years to enjoy it, yes, but it's probably one of the only things I like about here. Everything from the sweet aromas of the fruits and flowers to the enchanting colors is simply magnificent. In the center of it sat the pomegranate trees, the same ones that were there when my mother had been taken here. Greek and Roman statutes lined the walkways, many in states of fear. Long rows of flowers sat on each side, glowing faintly with their own mystical light. Each reflected off a huge gemstone: diamonds in white orchids, topaz in marigolds, and rubies in red roses, varying in size from as small as a ping-pong ball to the size of a football. This garden was beautiful; even if it was in the Underworld.

However, today that wasn't why I was out here. For some strange reason, I felt...rebellious.

I wanted to do something extremely wild. Something I've never done before. I just couldn't decide what.

I knelt down by a patch of amethyst violets. They were smashed, the gems unharmed, but flowers dead. I sighed. Nico just can't respect them, can he? Rotten son of Hades. If his father didn't want him around, I would have that guy hanging by his toes over the pits of Tartarus, laughing at him as he begged for mercy. I chuckled to myself. That would be a sight to see. I watched the flowers blossom under my fingers, the purple glowing with the joy of life. I smiled, putting a piece of hair behind my ear. That's when I heard the familiar creak.

I turned my head and watched as the palace gates, my only way out of this dreadful place, opened. Again I felt that urge to rush out. I've thought of it, of course, but my desire to do so has never been this strong prior to today. To my spite, Nico di Angelo was exiting out with the god Thanatos next to him, both of them discussing something. Probably about collecting souls. It was their job after all.

Thanatos was like the son of Hades: lean but muscular. Though I couldn't see his face I knew it was handsome and regal with honey gold eyes. He had black hair that flowed down to his shoulders and skin the color of teakwood. Normally he had dark feathered wings, however today he was dressed like a regular guy with black jeans, a tee, and an expensive leather jacket.

My eyes watched them like a hawk. How lucky they are. And they don't even know it. It's probably the only reason why I could ever truly loathe di Angelo. He can do whatever he wants. Go wherever he wants. I bit my lip, my gaze not breaking from it. I can always run out. What? I can't hurt my mother like that. I can't disobey. Yet my eyes continued to watch their departure. It was almost like another voice was taunting, _Come on Rosa, you chicken. Run._ But then there's the fact that I wouldn't know where to go. It's like I ever got an external tour of the castle. With a sigh, I turned back to the flowers. I couldn't leave.

_Why not? Are you scared?_

I bit my lip hard. This is stupid. I shouldn't do this.

Before I knew it I was running.

What the hell was I doing? The big black gates were slowly coming back to meet and closing upon my opportunity forever. I panicked and picked up my pace. I felt like I was practically flying I ran so fast. The air didn't feel like it was going to my lungs anymore.

That's when I tripped right onto the yellow grass of the Fields of Asphodel. I gasped, inhaling in and out. Breathe. My vision was a little blurry, but I rubbed my eyes and looked around. Oh Zeus, I was out. I stood up, almost falling from my wobbling legs. A smile broke across my face. I can't believe it. I actually did it. A gasp escaped my lips. This is...this is crazy. What if my mother finds out?

I did a quick cartwheel across the grass. It wasn't the green grass I want to see, but still it's in land of freedom.

But what if she finds out and locks me away forever?

What if I get hurt or worse?

Can I live with breaking her heart like that?

I think I can. Just this once mom!

I turned my gaze back to the large fortress and froze. I thought it was magnificent on the inside but the outside was different. My mother had said it resembled the beauty of Olympus; it was just in black and bronze. How could a place compare to this?

I breathed through my nose and turned my back on it. You know what I don't care what happens? A smile formed on my lips and I did another cartwheel. This is awesome!

I walked straight for the gates of the dead, seeing them so many times from my window to know they were my outlet. Studying each one quickly, I jumped into the EZ death line. It was the line that moved the fastest so perhaps I could blend in. I would have to get past there in order to be out of my mother's reach. Oh gods, I still can't comprehend what I'm doing. I just disobeyed my mother's orders. _Never leave the palace grounds. _I remember her reminding me this every time I visited the garden when I was little. _It's dangerous out there, Rosa. _

_Bark! _

And the sprinting began again.

I fell right into the line leading into Elysium, apologizing to one of the attendant skeletons on duty. _Bark! _I jumped again, almost slipping and fading right through a spirit. A part of the ghost's arm vaporized by then it reappeared again causing it to hiss curses at me. I smiled tightly, moving away from it. I walked around the specters, keeping my eyes on the ground; ears open just in case Cerberus saw me again and began to sound the alarm. I had met the big dog before. He was sweet for a giant three-headed Rottweiler, always giving me kisses and wanting to play fetch. I would have loved to go play with him, but for a guard dog, he was smart enough to know I wasn't supposed to be out here. Let's just hope my brain is completely out of whack today.

Hopping out of the lines finally, I kept my composure calm. I don't know how far I was going. I knew the ground had changed to black sand and the area around me became colder. The faint beating of water against the shore aroused my attention and I watched as Styx floated by, all the fallen memories and broken dreams flowing through its depths. It looked dark and deadly as I had imagined. I sat down about five feet away from it, watching the soft waves kiss the sand. I can't wait to see a real beach. My only problem: I don't know how to get out of the Underworld directly. I never considered that component of my plan through.

I ran a hand through my hair, releasing it from its braid. I have to think fast before anyone realizes I am gone. "Now what?" I whispered. My eyes scanned around me. I looked across the way on the other side of the River Styx. I gasped. There on the other shore was a dark cave exit. I smiled for a second, feeling triumphant. And then I was pushed to the ground.

I hissed curses at my attacker under my breath as my hands were tied behind my back and my face was lifted from the dirt.

"Hello little goddess. We've been waiting for your arrival."

What did the creature just call me? My eyes met six yellow, cat eyes. Keres. They were part humanoid female and part bat and they were hideous and furry. The Keres had huge fangs, gray fur and armor all over their bodies and shriveled arms with claws for hands. They had a human face, but were pug-nosed and their sinister expressions made them even more unattractive.

Oh Hades.

In my fury, I spit at the one in front of me. She growled as it hit her left eye. I closed my eyes as she leaned back to hit me.

"Stop," another hissed, pushing the one about to attack me away. "We can't injure her, remember? You know the terrible consequences of bringing her any pain." I bit my lip hard; a metallic taste came to my tongue. Weighing my options, I decided I would rather feel pain than go quietly. Kicking the monster in front of me, I ripped my locked hands out from the other behind me. With a sudden rush of adrenaline, I jumped over her and went running.

I ran back towards the Ez-line but as I approached I saw Nico and Thanatos at the front with guards. Oh freak in gods! Seriously? I turned around only to find those old bats after me. I wanted to cry. I can't get caught. My mom will lock me up forever. But I will not be kidnapped. I grinded my teeth together as a Kere attacked me, digging its nails into my arms. It hissed in my ear and I couldn't help but hiss back. I managed to punch it in its ugly face really hard and hurt my fist in the process. I winced, cradling my fist in my hand. Why did I do that? Stupid. It growled and dug its talons into my shoulders harder. I yelped as a warm liquid trickled down my arms. I felt a sick feeling form in my stomach. I hate blood.

Swinging my arms at it since I still could get the twine free, another came up behind me. "They say you have the power of the sea. Let's how powerful you are in the rivers of the Underworld!" She laughed evilly pushing me to the ground.

I kicked at it with my legs and the monster landed a foot in front of me. I tried to get up but she was at me again. I screamed just as the creature plunged me right into the Styx.

**Nico's POV**

"So I suppose you have been getting to know the daughter of Persephone better?"

I looked to Thanatos as we watched the last of the souls make it to their appropriate lines. The god of death was a cool guy. Probably the closet person I had to a friend in the Underworld. Ever since I turned fourteen, my father granted me power to control the spirits and aid Thanatos in gathering the dead. It seemed like it would be somewhat exciting at first, but having to do this to people is only upsetting now.

I gave a questioning look and asked, "What do you mean?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Aren't you two getting married in a few years? I mean you at least have to become close in order to have a mutual relationship."

I scowled, my gaze moving away. I didn't want to become close. Nor did I want a relationship. I just had to put a ring on her finger, say 'I do,' and then I'm on my merry way. That's what I had planned. The old god gave me a look and I arched a brow.

His eyes were firm. "You know, you can't just marry Rosa and then not have a life with her. It isn't right. Marriage is about love and trust. How do you think Hera or Persephone or Amphitrite feels when their husbands cheat? I don't believe it would be justified to hurt the person you're supposedly committed to." He crossed his arms over his big chest and I sighed. Of course, he gives me a pep talk. He has always wanted to try to help me shape up; be a better man. The father I never had.

I shook my head. "It doesn't matter. She doesn't feel anything for me anyway."

He smiled with an 'Ah' look. "But you feel something for her."

I almost jumped out of my skin. I punched him in the arm. "Shut up," I hissed. I didn't like her. Maybe before I did, but now I'm older. I know better than to fall in love. That's weak. And I'll just get hurt. I don't need to lose someone else. "Don't mention that, Thanatos! That was years ago."

He chuckled. "More like a year you have gone without mentioning Rosa. Not that long. I remember the first day you met her. You couldn't stop talking about her, and I quote, 'beautiful blue eyes and dark curls...'"

"Shush!"

He laughed and then his eyes darkened, back straightening. I turned and saw a group of Keres. One attacked something. A person. What was a living human doing in the Underworld?

I drew my sword as did the god and we walked towards them. The one that had pounced first was kicked back. That's when I recognized the small body and black hair. Rosa backed up just as the thing came at her again.

And threw her into the Styx.

I stood there, unmoving for a moment. I rushed at the creature and sliced its head right off, pushing it into the acid waters in wrath. My eyes averted to Thanatos as he ran towards the other Keres and took the first one down easily. He can handle them. Taking off my aviator quickly, I dived after her into the burning waves below.

**Rosa's POV**

I wanted to scream again as my body touched the water. I swore this liquid was acid by the way my skin tingled and body burned like I was on fire. I tried to hold my breath in order to swim out but my lungs had already filled with flames. I flung my arms and legs round trying to find a way up. I could hear the rush of something loud and unpleasant in my ears. The burning sensation became so strong, my body felt numb. My arms and legs were like they weren't even there. I couldn't feel anything.

The pain was unbearable but then ok. Excruciating yet so peaceful. I could only think of the throbbing. Nothing else came to mind. Trying to open my eyes, everything that hurt doubled and I tried to shout for help, which only made it worse. Slowly I began to sink.

And that's when a sharp pain hit my back. Something strong and cold as the water grabbed me by the waist. I was being lifted up, the unknown trying to help me escape. My legs and arms back in motion again, I kicked out, thrashing my body around. I was then grasped tighter and my muscles began to weaken and I eventually stopped.

At that moment, we broke the surface. Beginning to slip back below water level, I grasped at my savior, my arms and legs wrapped firm around them. My lungs began to work, the burning getting coughed up. After what seemed like ages, I was out of the water, someone beating my back gently yet hard enough for the water to drain. I coughed harder, my eyes opening slowly.

His dark eyes were looking at me with an emotion I had never seen before. Concern? Pain? His fingers brushed my hair gently. "Rosa," Nico called my name so softly. I rubbed at my eyes and coughed again. He helped me up to sitting position. "Rosa, are you ok? Rosa?"

As my eyes adjusted, I noticed the son of Hades. And I mean actually studied him. My heart felt like it was melting. I never realized before how incredibly handsome he was Maybe it was the almost angelic face framed by that dark hair. Or perhaps it was because a girl always likes to see a boy who's pretty ripped with a six-pack and some biceps. But as our eyes met, I realized it was them. They were so mysterious and supernatural, as if looking straight into your soul. Maybe he was sometimes.

"Rosa?"

And then I mentally slapped myself. Holy Zeus above, I must be completely waterlogged! Nico attractive? No, no, no! Bad Rosa! I stood up quickly, angry at myself. I can't like him. No! I will not daydream about Nico di Angelo! Pain shot up my whole body and I almost fell again, but the son of Hades caught me. I glared at him. "You idiot! Why did you do that?"

He looked at me confused. The teenager arched a brow and asked, "What? Save your life? Your mother probably would have done something far worse than turning me into a flower if I hadn't."

I bit my lip. Rosa, you can't blame him for being so undeniably irresistible... Shut up! I shook my head, my eyes wandering back to the river. It flowed peacefully, like someone hadn't just almost died in its waters. Calm and enchanting but deadly.

Nico ignored my insanity, rolling his eyes. He picked up his aviator and put it on. Our eyes met for a second. He was considering what to say. We kind of left each other at an uncomfortable point the other day. It wasn't every day you were told you would be marrying the person you despise. _Well you don't seem to find him all that bad._ I wanted to scowl.

Making up his mind, he said nothing at all. The latter was worst, however. Nico threw me over his shoulder. I screamed as we began to walk, my wet hair swaying back and forth, all the blood rushing to my brain. I cursed him out loud, calling him a few choice words. He only chuckled. I groaned and snapped, "You evil bastard, I demand that you put me down right now!"

"Why would I do that? You'll just try to dive back into Styx again anyway since the Orpheus escape is right across the way. No can do. Your mother will want you back at the palace anyway."

I bit my lip. If she finds out, I will never hear the end of it. I'll be grounded for life. She'll lock me up and never let me out again. I'm dead. As he continued, I felt my stomach growing sick as though it was twisting on itself. I could finally taste blood on my tongue from biting on my already raw lips. With a sigh, I pleaded, "Nico, I'm begging you. Please don't tell her."

He stopped in his tracks. I wish I could see his expression however I was stuck in a predicament at the moment. Unexpectedly, the son of Hades let me down on my feet, keeping an arm around me to steady me. I was so close to him, I could smell him. He smelled so good. Like death and the earth with a hint of some type of mint gum. My knees began to shake, growing weak so luckily, he was supporting me. Gods, what's happening to me? I mean, yes, I'm a hormonal teenager who never has had contact with any other human boys, so only made sense for me to feel this way. Right? I didn't really _like_ Nico. It's just a natural attraction. He looked at me with those dark eyes and I felt my breath get stuck in my throat.

Finding my balance, I leaned off of him. Say something! I blunted out, "Thank you, Nico."

The son of Hades cleared his throat, trying to hide the blush evident on his pale cheeks. I wasn't about to pick on him for it though since my face was just as red. Nico muttered a "Whatever."

I rolled my eyes. As I thought. Typical.

* * *

**I tried to give Rosa some skill at defending herself. I wasn't going to make her completely helpless even if she doesn't have a weapon and has never faced actual monsters, so that's the best I could do with her. XP And mysterious voices? Hm...**

**Please review! The button is below :)**


	3. Auntie A is involved

**Hey readers. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Now presenting Chapter 3!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

I was in a garden about the size of three football fields, the sun shining brightly in the sky. The most beautiful and colorful plants were around me and astoundingly, clothes. Dresses, shirts, jeans, pants, skirts, shoes, and anything every other accessory were here that would strike the fancy of any girl. Well maybe not some of the pink clothes for me.

Suddenly a beautiful woman with long, brown hair and a gorgeous face appeared in the row of racks in front of me. Her eyes widened at all the clothes and she began to pick through them. She was wearing a long red dress which made her even more stunning. When she saw me, she smiled.

"Rosa, hello. I thought you would come! Oh, look how much you have grown. You look just like your mother now. I bet any man would swoon over you! Not that you get to meet a lot of guys, am I right?" She laughed a giggle so beautiful and twinkling, my jaw dropped. I have never seen a woman so perfect in my life. Well other than my mother. This lady had to be a goddess.

Composing myself, I pursed my lips. "So ah...who are you?"

She laughed again and pulled out a short, silky, purple dress from a rack, inspecting it with critical eyes. "Oh Rosa, I'm your Aunt Aphrodite, of course. I've come to help you with your love life. It really needs some spark to it. But I can fix that!"

I arched a brow at her. My what? I shook my head, confused. "My love life? What love life?"

She gave me a look like 'You don't know?' The love goddess replied, "With Nico, silly! Who else?"

I groaned and pulled at my hair. Just great. "Oh Hades! Not you too! I don't like Nico!"

She smiled. "You think you don't dear, but you know you do. From the first moment you two shared both of your first kiss…Ahh…I knew you we're meant to be."

I started coughing on air. I don't know how it was possible but I blamed Nico for it. "Are you…*cough*…crazy…*cough*…?"

A glass of water appeared in her hand. She handed to me and I drank it thankfully. Now I curse myself for my constant forwardness. I should never have kissed that stupid boy. "Rosa, you need to understand that love is love! You can't fight it. It's the way things are. Now, about your soon to be second kiss."

I started choking on the water. I really need to stop doing that. The goddess came over and patted me on the back as she said, "It would have happened sooner, but you ruined the perfect moment for it. I had it all planned out," she said dreamily, throwing her hands up like a movie director setting up the scene. "There was no one around, he had just saved you, the damsel in distress! Passions were running high and it was all so perfect! Yet you had to go and ruin it. 'Thank you.' That's seriously all you could say?"

Once I was composed, I asked, "Seriously? It's the proper thing to say! And we weren't even having a moment. We hate each other! And I did not run from him. I walked away and he let me. So why don't you just stay out of my life? I don't need your help, because I don't want to fall for a jerk like him. Ever."

Aphrodite laughed and her eyes sparkled. "Sorry dear, but that's not the way I work. Your relationship with Nico is destined! I can't wait till you're together."

I let out a groan just as the image faded.

* * *

"Nico, hand over the rolls."

My mom sent me a look as did Nico mockingly, along with an amused smile on his lips. I wanted to glare at my mother. Seriously do I have to be civil with him? Why can't he be given looks every time something rude comes out of his lips? "Please," I gritted between my teeth. We were sitting in the dining room, eating a meal of spaghetti, chicken parmigiana, and salad. I was sitting next to my mother with Hades at the head of the table and Nico across on the opposite side of me. The son of Hades, who hadn't been to dinner with the three of us since Christmas, was being forced to stay in the Underworld for the next month because of the...announcement. And of course, being Nico, he was going to make my somewhat 'sunny' home go into overcast.

He smirked and went to grab for the roll basket. I rolled my eyes but as I did so I didn't notice Nico quickly grab a roll and hurl at me. I ducked and it hit the floor. "Oops, too slow, Rose."

My mouth was agape before I glared at him. "You're such an asinine idiot!" I hissed. Persephone looked at me with wide eyes and closed my mouth. I wasn't supposed to swear because it was unladylike. However asinine was not a swear word. But when you have a mother like mine, she won't hear it.

"Rosa, I thought I told, do not use that kind of language. If I hear it again, I will forbid you from the garden and library for the rest of the week."

"But Mom, it's not even..." But she sent me a narrowed glance before returning to eating. Nico was holding in a laugh. He shook his head, giving me an 'Ah, bad girl,' look you would give to a pet or small child. I almost threw a roll at him after he finally passed me the actual basket of bread.

"So how has this new…relationship between you two been going," my mother asked, wanting to break the long silence. I wanted to bang my head on the dinner table. Great way to try to break the silence, Mom.

"Just wonderful. Nico is as charming as ever," I answered with a glare at him. After waking up this morning from that awful dream, I guess you could say I've tried to avoid the boy all day.

Maybe it was the stress from realizing that because my throat was dry as a bone, burning like everything else in Hades, I must had been coughing during the night. Which meant I actually met Lady Aphrodite last night. Which meant she was going to make me be with Nico. After waking, I had stood at my sink for an hour, my thoughts clouded. The only thing I could do was grip onto it for the sake of me not fainting. Being myself, I could have easily cracked my head open and died a sadly ludicrous death there. I wanted to groan for the fiftieth time this day. The love goddess says were destined to be together? What the heck does that even mean?!

"Maybe you should both sit by each other from now, since you're going to be a couple," Hades commented. My lips sat in a thin, straight line of irritation. This is not happening. I stabbed my chicken angrily, but it didn't seem obvious to anyone except, surprisingly, my worst enemy.

Nico, almost having spit out his food from the remark, stepped in to help for one of the first times in my life. "I think we're both used to this sitting arrangement, so maybe we shouldn't," he said, hastily stuffing a hand full of pasta into his mouth as his father glared at him. I stifled a smile as he tried to chew it all.

I didn't always detest him this way. Actually, he used to be almost like a best friend. That ended however when Nico started dating. It was like ultimate betrayal for me at age thirteen. He was too busy with his girlfriend to see that. I was back to where I started with no one to talk to. It hurt.

There was a silence for awhile...again. They occur a lot. We're not a normal family and there is nothing normal to talk about. I would rather not hear about the death toll from some kind of disaster or plague. The details of di Angelo's love life aren't too intriguing either. Nico spoke again, finally swallowing down the huge chunk of spaghetti. "Well I think that our relationship is going splendid," he stated with a grin as he wiped his mouth with a napkin. Oh gods. "Ignoring each other as usual. I went off to camp for a part of the day, while she's here secretly thinking about me. I mean I know how she finds me to be extremely sexy..."

I threw a roll at him that he avoided easily. He gave a chuckle at my failure. Dang it. "Don't you dare finish that because it's not true or I will jump over this table and kill you," I hissed at him. Nico just put his hands up in surrender and shrugged down into his seat, ignoring me.

I swear flames were coming off the top of my head. Crossing my arms over my chest, I snapped to him, "You know nobody wants to hear what you have to say! I mean is possible for you to just ever think for once! I don't know if you haven't got the memo or what, but people don't want to hear offensive comments from you. It's rude!" And sometimes wounding. But I couldn't say that to him. It will only make matters worse for him to know he really does get to me.

He arched a brow at me, an amused expression on his face. "You think I care about your thoughts of me? Sorry to break the news, brainiac but I couldn't give a crap."

I hissed, "Well at least I actually want to use my brain for something other than dreams of sleeping with every single girl that comes into my line of version."

He glared at me. "I don't sleep with anyone. Maybe you should get your facts straight before making excuses as to why you're so unattractive and boring."

"You know you're a wonderful liar, di Angelo. Putting on me like that!" It stung a little to hear him call me that. I wanted to slap myself. When did I ever care what he thought of me? Please, I know he's nothing but a player. I don't need evidence to back that up.

The son of Hades narrowed his eyes, opening his mouth to say some smart-alec reply. Luckily, my mother cleared her throat and quickly asked, "So who wants dessert?"

Nico shook his head and stood up. He spoke triumphantly, like he had won our little fight, "I am done for tonight. I can't stand another minute with her much less spend the rest of my life with her."

I glared at him. I hate him so much. "Whatever Nico. Run away and cry to your sister! A wimpy coward like you always does!"

A fist pounded against the mahogany wood of the dining table, silverware clattering. I jumped, my eyes meeting his. Oh...my gods. I took in a sharp breath and a hand slowly went over my mouth. Chills ran down my spine at his look, hard and cold. You never truly see him as the son of the Lord of the Underworld until you're on the receiving end of his death glares. Without another word, he bowed to his father and then stormed off.

Hades gave me a sharp look. I normally would have cringed, but his gaze had not been as scary as his son's. I sighed, crossing my arms over my chest. My head hung down. Guilt bloomed in my chest. I shouldn't have said that. I think even Hades had realized that you shouldn't bring up Bianca. "Look I'm sorry, but..." I did it on purpose because I hate him? Well that's kind of an overstatement. More like because I decided to act like a jerk. I bit my lip hard. Did I mention I hate him?!

The King of the Underworld ran an annoyed hand down his face. Gods always seem to look unusual when they do stuff like that. I really just can't imagine them being human sometimes. He sighed before yelling so loud, I had to cover my ears, "NICO DI ANGELO, YOU GET YOUR UNGRATEFUL ASS BACK IN HERE OR YOU WILL BE SPENDING THE REST OF THE WEEK IN TARTARUS!" The Lord of the Underworld then folded one hand over the other and calmly called for his servants to bring in the dessert. My mother rolled her eyes and sighed.

Some dead servants came and took are plates, replacing them with an unknown dish. The servants were, of course, skeletons in rags or dresses. I had to admit, even after years of being around them, they were creepy. The corpses would chatter their teeth at one another as if communicating. It gave me chills. Shivers still curling down my spine, I looked down at my unknown dessert. It looked appetizing. Something of a cross between a flan and a cake of a golden coloring and what looked like cherries and nuts under the surface. "What is it?"

"It's a French dessert. I forgot how to pronounce the name though," Persephone stated.

Hades sighed. "Clafoutis aux Cerises," he said with an almost perfect accent. That received strange looks from the both of us. My mother looked at him, arching a brow. "I didn't know you could speak French."

He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "I know a lot of languages. It's very easy from living as long as I have to pick a few up."

My mother narrowed her eyes. "Oh really? Humph well does there happen to be a woman involved when it comes to learning these languages?"

An thin smile spread across his lips. The Lord of the dead looked down at his plate, playing with the cake. "Dear, why would you think that?" She glared. I bit my lip, trying to hide my laughter. See? This is what I mean about matrimony. Most marriages don't end well. Especially forced or arranged ones.

Just then, Nico stormed in and glared at his father cruelly. "Gods! I'm not a little kid that you can just order around anymore! I'm going to be nineteen."

"Maybe you don't understand, boy. I'm your father and Lord of the Underworld so you will follow my orders no matter how old you are. You always report to me," he snapped at the demigod.

Nico's eyes were dangerous slits and I saw the flames in his eyes. If there was one thing he disliked, it was his father treating as more as a servant than a son. "Well I will never feel that way about Rosa and neither will she. We all know this is just punishment for your foolishness!" he complained.

"My foolishness," his father hissed. They both glared at each other, the room suddenly growing very cold and dark.

"Why not? You just had to kidnap Persephone! You just couldn't control your male urges," he spat out with a disgusted look. I felt my body turning red. Seriously can they talk about this somewhere private if they are going to delve into the matter?

Hades scoffed. "Oh please! We're lucky you haven't felt attraction and kidnapped a girl yet." Are they seriously having a cat fight? I looked at my mother. She sat silent her eyes switching from her husband to her stepson with disapproval.

Unexpectedly, the queen stood, "We'll you two stop arguing! The both of you are acting like our _foolish_ family on the solstice gatherings and it's giving me a headache! This is outrageous anymore! You need to start acting more like a father as I have told you time and time again! And you should learn to respect your superiors, boy! The law exists and it must be followed. You can even go talk it over with Aphrodite, since she's the one that made it up. But this arguing is stopping now. Rosa and Nico, you're going to learn to deal with each other from now on, whether you're ok with it or not! I don't care what it takes. Am I clear?"

The room was silent. Slowly Nico sat down in his seat. We all waited for a moment as it all sank in. The Lord of the Underworld threw his son a glance before agreeing with my mother. I finally looked up from my dessert at Hades, my mother, and then at Nico. His face was neutral, even though his eyes were narrowed at the Lord of the Underworld. "Yes my lady. I'll do whatever it takes."

I rubbed my arms as chills went down them from the tone of his voice. Clearing my throat, I muttered, "I will as well."

"Good," Hades stated, trying to make it sound like we just had a nice small talk. "Then you wouldn't mind escorting Rosa to her room, would you Nico?" I sat up, wanting to object. Hades was trying to get on Nico's nerves, baiting him to explode again.

However, he knew it too. Nico smiled halfheartedly. "Of course," he said through his gritted teeth. He stood up and I did the same. I leaned over to my mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night," I told her with a weak smile.

She smiled sympathetically. "Good night, darling." I bowed to Lord Hades and walked out of the room into the hall, Nico behind me. He walked up into step with me, his face harsh and the air around him chiller than usual.

I bit my lip, not knowing what to say or do when we reached my bedroom. He wasn't seriously going to kiss me or anything, right? The silence grew thick now. The only sound was the small pound of each of our footsteps. It was soothing because right then I had goose bumps going up and down my arms and legs. I wrapped my arms around my body, staring directly at the floor as I walked. I wish I would have skipped dinner and gone to the library instead. Neither of us would have gone through this. I blame you, Aphrodite. Dumb law. After a few turns and twists, I turned down a hall and saw Nico stop.

I glanced at him. "Why are you stopping?"

He arched a brow at me. His dark eyes studied mine, the look in them no longer full of hatred. More like curiosity. I crossed my arms over my chest, leaning against the cold wall. I tried to finger out what was on his mind by watching him, but couldn't decipher anything. He was perfectly guarded as usual. Clearing his throat, the son of Hades asked, "Why do you hate me, Rosa?"

I looked down the hall, not wanting to meet those dark eyes. It wasn't that I completely despised him to the point of absolute hatred. I wasn't jealous of those other girls because I never had romantic feelings for Nico. When he left, it was more like I felt...abandoned. Just like how my father disappeared after my birth. I wouldn't tell him that though. I shrugged indifferently. "What's not to hate?"

The son of Hades glared, shaking his head. "I thought so. Serious answer."

I narrowed my eyes at the boy. Turning on him, I poked a finger into his chest roughly. "Well what do you want me to say then, Nico? Do you want to admit my feelings or something? What, so you can laugh at me?"

He rolled his eyes. "Maybe it bugs me! Why is it that you can't stand the sight of me? What did I ever do to you?"

I groaned and snarled at him, "Seriously?! You always have something rude to say to me! Picking out my flaws and just being an outright jerk. You don't think that hurts?"

He rolled his eyes and defended, "You started it. You're the one who gave me the cold shoulder. How was I supposed to react? I am not a 'kill with kindness' kind of guy, Rosa."

I glared. "Of course not! You'd rather kill them with cruelty!" I shouted, throwing my arms up in the air in fury. Our gazes remained locked, rather of us flinching. It is a quality we shared with both of our godly parents. My body abruptly became flushed. Neither of us realized our proximity until we broke our stare down. His eyes nervously glanced around my face as did mine to his.

My breath got stuck in my throat when he took a step closer. "I'm sorry," he whispered. I gasped silently. My heart rate sped up. He apologized. My shock must have been evident in my eyes because he cleared his throat.

"I don't hate you, di Angelo," I interrupted. "I just...I just envy everything you have. And I hate that you go away. Maybe it hurts to know that you leave me behind because you obviously have better places to be. Maybe I hate your freedom and carefree life while I'm stuck here with just my books and a bunch of dead people." I let out a big gulp of air and then biting my lip, I backed away from him. He took a step away from me. Nico watched me with those eyes of stone, his thoughts elsewhere. I always wondered what went through his mind. How he thought, the way he felt. He was a puzzle. I couldn't read him like a book.

And it drove me mad.

Cheeks burning, I turned my back to him and began to walk by myself. After turning down the end of that hall, I realized he wasn't following me. With a sigh of relief, I felt my muscles ease out. I didn't realize I was that tense. When I reached my room, I slammed the door shut and fell down against it. Breathe Rosa. Oh gods. Why did I tell him that? He probably thinks it's funny. He is laughing at me right now. I put my face in my hands.

I am such an idiot.

* * *

**Geez Aphrodite really needs to get a life! And I see some attraction going on here...review! **


	4. Something There

**Hey, it's Singer24! I think I'm going to try to update at the end of each week when school is over and i have the weekend off. This chapter has a mix of Rosa and Nico POV again. I try to keep Nico in character but I feel like because we don't read from his point of view and don't see a lot of him that I can expand a little more with him. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Rosa's POV**

"Ouch," I muttered to no one as I attempted to tame my thick hair. I pulled the comb through the fizzy locks with as much force as possible, losing a lot of hairs in the progress. I groaned and put the brush down. It doesn't make sense. My mother has the softest, most beautiful hair in the world. And what do I get?

A rat's nest. Yuck.

After my few attempts at it, I gave up and twisted it up into a quick bun. Just as I finished brushing my teeth, I heard a soft knock and the ever so familiar gentle click of my bedroom door opening. I put my toothbrush into the glass Mickey Mouse coffee mug and turned to find the son of Hades leaning against the small door frame. He was looking at me with warm eyes. I felt my heart sped up a bit as they met mine. Stop it, Rosa! You don't feel attracted to him!

I bit my lip, not knowing what to say as the silence passed on. What was he doing here anyway? He should know that I am still perfectly mad at him. I think.

"So...?" I dragged out after a little. I really need to get a new ice-breaker.

Nico cleared his throat and looked down at his feet. He put a hand through his silky, black hair and sighed. "Look, I...I wanted to talk to you. About yesterday." Oh gods. I bit my lip, really wanting to voice my thoughts out loud about all my frustrations, but I didn't want to start a fight now. Gesturing for us to go into my bedroom, I walked past him and into my room. The space was of average size with a black and deep purple flowery designed walls and black wood furniture. The only way to really tell it was my room was by the small book shelf. I sat down on my bed, causing wrinkles and creases to form over the red rose on a black backdrop comforter. I hate when the bed spread gets ruined, but I guess I will be sleeping in it soon anyway.

Nico awkwardly walked towards me, pausing for a second a foot away before coming over and sitting beside me. I always thought because of how many girlfriends he had that he wouldn't be so tongue-tied around me since I was a girl too, but for some reason, the son of Hades acted strange in my presence. He started playing with the ring on his finger as we sat there, neither of us knowing what to declare.

Nico looked at me and I gazed into his eyes. "So…um….about yesterday... um...you're right. I feel kind of bad..." He tried to start.

"Its fine, Nico," I interrupted quickly. I really didn't want to talk about it. It will just make it awkward. Plus it gives him the excuse to stay here longer to charm me.

Nico's eyebrows knitted together, averting his gaze. "No it's not." I sent him a look. Seriously, why is he doing this? When did he ever care about my feelings? I crossed my arms over my chest, mind made up.

"I don't want to talk about it." I narrowed my gaze at him and he did as well, however, he looked more intimidating than me.

He snapped, "Yeah well I wasn't asking, Rosa."

I glared at a small book shelf on the other side of the room, his look making me nervous. "Well maybe I don't want your apology, ok?" I mocked.

That's when I felt his hand grab mine, his other gripping my cheek, forcing me to face him. I felt my cheeks grow red at his touch, but he didn't seem bothered by the contact. How could he not be a little freaked out by this? I mean, yeah, I had shared my first kiss with Nico, but I always felt awkward when we touched. Maybe it was that I normally didn't have a lot of contact with anyone. Or maybe it was the fact that when we touched, everything inside me fluttered and my heart sped up. Why did Nico make me feel this way? "Just listen, ok? I wanted to apologize because I feel like it would be wrong for me not to. I guess I can't say I know how miserable it is for you, but I shouldn't have been rude about everything," he reasoned with me. My lips parted, eyes widening. "Maybe that's why that day, I couldn't tell your mother. You do deserve your freedom. But you know she's only putting those rules on you because to keep you safe. You're her daughter and she loves you, Rosa."

I continued to watch him, surprised. Wow he's being sincere. Out of nowhere, my thoughts escaped my lips, "Who are you and what have you done with Nico?" Oh my gods, I said that out loud. He's never going to let me live this down.

He laughed, the fingers on my cheek entwining with my other hand. I felt my blush grow brighter. I looked away from him, cheeks practically on fire. Nico chuckled again. "I never realized how sensitive this sounded till now. Trust me; I will not turn into a romantic, Rosa. But I also wanted to tell you that...I do want to make this...relationship work."

I could only stare in more shock. What? I let out a gulp of air, rubbing the neck back of my neck as sweat began to form there. Why does he have to be so...infuriatingly...considerate? I bit my lip, looking at him. He was playing with that ring on his finger, his nervous habit. There was a silence for a while. It was calm and peaceful, not awkward. It's probably the most passive we have been with each other since forever. It was...nice.

"I guess it was kind of irrational of me. I never really think about how others feel, do I? I guess I just wanted one day. Just to see the sun rise and fall till the moon rose up into the sky at night. I think it would have been the only thing worthwhile."

He was silent.

I turned away from him, pulling my knees to my chest and resting my chin on them. I let out a harsh laugh. "But it doesn't matter anyway." Why did I say those things? What does he care? He's a guy. And a son of Hades. Emotional confessions and feelings are not to be associated with either of the two. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. Electricity ran up my arms and down my spine. I felt my heart stop. Our eyes met, some of my long hair falling to obscure my vision. Before I could push it away, his fingers tangled into the fallen lock and placed it behind my ear. My cheeks went warm and I glanced away from him.

"I'm sorry, Rosa."

I stole another glance at him. Deep in his eyes, there was sincerity; no mocking look, no smirk. A sigh escaped my lips. "There's no need. It's not your fault."

He smiled genuinely and my heart skipped a beat again. "But I am. And I have the perfect way to make it up to you."

I gave him a questioning look. "How?"

**Nico's POV**

"Nico, where the heck are we?"

I chuckled. "Where do you think we are?"

She groaned, her fingers tightening around my own which were covering her blue eyes. "I don't know, but I am a bit frightened by the fact that it's extremely windy and there's a need to shout to communicate."

I shrugged, not that she could see it. Either Rosa would be extremely angry at me for this after overcoming any sudden fear she may have or she'll love every moment of it. I pulled her back against my chest and whispered into her ear. "I'm going to let go now. Just trust me." I saw her nod. As I saw her breath through her nose, I released my hands from her face, wrapping them around her waist instead.

That's when I heard her intake.

"Oh my gods..."

I remember the first time I saw the sight of New York City at the sunset from the Empire State Building. It still amazes me. Yes, I think the view of a sunset is nice. I'm not completely unappreciative. All the buildings twinkled bright, the ocean in a mix of deep blue and violet colors shining out in the distance. The sky had an array of colors, perfect along the magical skyline of this city. The Statue of Liberty stood out in the distance, a beacon as the sun touched the water behind it. However, this view was exceptionally different today. The colors were more vibrant and beautiful, the lights, natural and artificial, all blended together. It was magical. For whatever reason, it all seemed even more perfect.

That's when I realized I was still holding the daughter of Persephone close. She didn't pull away though.

Her brilliant blue eyes met mine. They were glazed with liquid. They were tears of joy right? I swallowed, unsure of what to say to her. I never know. She can be so open with me. But I don't know how to admit anything to her. I stared into those blue eyes. They were warm and comforting, encouraging me to just let go. But it wasn't that easy.

"I just...Nico, I..." she bit her lip, looking back out at the horizon. I thought of perhaps pulling away from her now, but I didn't want to move. Our eyes met again. "Thank you so much."

A small smile played on my lips. "I owed you that much. It's the least I could do for being a jerk."

She laughed and something stirred in my chest. "I don't think you're a complete jerk, Nico. We just...misunderstand each other."

I smirked and then let out a laugh of my own. "Well I guess it happened from the start. Remember the first time we met?"

She smiled at the memory of it. "Oh it's hard to forget."

T_he war had just ended a few months ago and I was visiting the Underworld again, taking a break from my world travels and many terrible errands for my father. As I turned the next corner, I collided with a twelve-year-old girl who happened to be reading while walking. At first, I thought it was a ghost and I had hit the wall by accident but I gasped when I realized she was living._

"_Watch where you're going shade..." the girl began as she stood up, grabbing her book when she realized I was alive too. She looked at me with those Caribbean blue eyes, trying to figure out how I got there. _

"_How the heck are you alive?"_

_I shook my head and found my voice. "I could say the same to you. I'm Nico di Angelo, son of Hades." I gave her a look of 'duh.' _

_She then gaped at me. And then without a moment's notice, she turned around and screamed, "Mom! When did we get a son of Hades?" _

And once we were properly introduced, the Underworld was never the same. We both laughed at the thought of it for a moment. Breaking away from the remembrance, our eyes met again.

She smiled and said, "This is truly the most beautiful place I've ever seen. Promise me it won't be the last?"

I smiled too, "Of course not. Just don't tell your mother, ok?"

We both laughed and she replied, "Don't worry. I kind of need you all in one piece if I'm going to marry you." My heart pulled at that. She had said she wanted to marry me. I mean, I guess we have to whether we want to or not, but it feels better. Knowing that maybe we would make it. I went to remove my arms from her but she looked back at me with red cheeks. I arched a brow and then just placed my hands back where they were. Her hands wrapped around mine. A smile formed on my lips. Though I would never admit it, I deeply respected Rosa for her 'female independence' beliefs. And so I would let her off with any jokes just this once.

I watched her intently as she continued to gaze out at the scene. Gods. Her face was even more beautiful bathed in the sunlight. I wanted to slap myself as the thought raced through my mind. Of course Rosa was pretty, but I've tried not to look at her that way. The wind blew, causing her long curls to gently brush my face. My fingers caught a lock of it. It was so soft under my fingers; delicate. I leaned into it, closing my eyes as I caught the scent of vanilla.

This feeling blooming in my chest...it was never so strong before this moment. I remember all those times I would gaze into her eyes and feel it, but this time was different.

And it was ok.

* * *

**What do you think? Romantic enough? blah... XD**

**Review...**


	5. Kisses

**Wow I'm updating fast! XP**

**Anyway as you know Rosa likes to read a lot so there are some random scenes of books that I made up. Dracula is one...I wish I could find the time to read it. I was improvising on what I know of it... **

**Oh and IMPORTANT: Don't be concerned with the fact that they're step-siblings. All demigods are related in some way so I never let it bother me. Thanks. **

**And thanks for reviews! I love all your comments! :D**

* * *

Ah.

I sighed, breathing in the air of my favorite room. It should be my bedroom. Everything was quiet and at ease as though nothing could ever hurt me here. The smell of books filled the place. It was wonderful.

Alone in the Library of Hades, I grabbed a random book from a random shelve to settle down with. I recognized its plain yellow cover with its title on the cover in caps, red letters with blood dripping down from them. 'Dracula' in Greek of course, but you get the idea. The name Bram Stoker was at the bottom of it. I had read the book before, but I guess I'll just read it again any way. It was pretty creepy, but an ok read.

The space here was expansive, almost the same size as the throne room. There were bookshelves lining the long walls, thick wood ladders here and there to help you reach far above. There was even a second level of shelves that would require one to climb the black winding stairs to reach them. Thousands of books, many of their covers rotting and torn from the millions of years in this library, could be seen. They had been wasting away while no one picked them up to read their tales for thousands perhaps millions of years. I knew Hades didn't have the time and my mother got no joy from it. It wasn't until about ten years ago when I picked up Hazel and Gretel and read my first book. Oh the days of being an innocent child. Such happy times. Anyway, on the opposite side of the room were three pairs of glass doors that led out to a huge balcony the gardens below, among another feature I adored.

I took a seat on a couch of fine black fabric, stuffing one of the two gray velvet pillows behind my back. Letting out another breath of peace, I began the book and was swept into the story. After some time, a smile formed on my lips. Chapter seven. One of my favorites!

_As she combed her golden hair in front of the vanity, Lucy could not see or hear him. The mirror did not show his reflection as the vampire looked at her with ravenous eyes. The only thing the cold-blooded creature, Dracula, wanted was her saccharine blood. To taste it on his tongue. To hear her heart beating in his ears. To watch her beautiful skin grow pale and life fade out of her eyes. He licked his lips hungrily, creeping closer to her. He could practically smell it already; it called to him like a beacon of light did to a fly. For such a vile creature, the vampire was a rather handsome figure. His face was a very strong and aquiline, with high bridge of the thin nose and peculiarly arched nostril. He had a lofty domed forehead, hair growing scantily round the temples but profusely elsewhere. His eyebrows were very massive, almost meeting over the nose, and with bushy hair that seemed to curl in its own profusion. The mouth was fixed and rather cruel-looking, with abnormally sharp white teeth. These protruded over the lips, whose remarkable ruddiness showed astonishing vitality in a man of his years. For the rest, his ears were pale, and at the tops extremely pointed. The chin was broad and strong, and the cheeks firm though thin. The general effect was one of extraordinary pallor._

_Lucy couldn't help but think about the old man's story about a vampire stalking all the women in the town. An immortal monster that sucks on the blood of others to survive. Some people were convinced of it now, wearing the garlic around their necks and marking crosses on doors and putting them all over their homes. She just didn't believe. There have been many disappearances, but…it couldn't be. There was no such thing as vampires. It was a myth; illogical. All but legend. They should all be ashamed for believing such tales. _

_Suddenly, she felt breathing against her neck. She stood up, turning around quickly to find no one there. She put her hand over her heart as it beat quickly under her skin. _Oh my_, she thought, _It couldn't be true...could it? _Lucy quietly tip-toed to her bed in the dead silence, her breathing coming out in loud gasps. Her fright was like a small mouse being stalked by a large cat. _What if they were real?_ As she was undoing her bed cautiously, behind her Dracula came, ready to feed on her blood. A look of famine and desire was in his eyes as she got into bed. Lucy turned just as he lunged at her…_

"Boo!"

I screamed, jumping off the couch, the book falling to the floor with a loud bang. I heard laughing as I felt my heart practically jumping out of my chest. I turned around to see Nico, behind the couch laughing. He fell to the floor, tears streaming from his eyes.

Why that little… "Nico, I hope you die laughing one day!"

He calmed down, brushing the tears from his eyes. He stood up, clutching his stomach. Nico stood for a second, breathing in and out. "Oh come, Rosa! It was a joke."

I glared at him. "Just a joke? I could have had a heart attack!"

He smirked, "But you didn't." I grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. He ducked quickly and gracefully, letting out a chuckle. "Oh come on! That was weak."

I crossed my arms over my chest, still not breaking my glare. "I can't believe you! What gave you the stupid idea to scare me?"

He just smiled, jumping over the couch and sitting in it. I picked up my book and turned my back on him. Urgh, he gets me so mad. He's so irksome. Yet I'm only finding him more attractive than ever. I've been ignoring him all day. But not so much now. Deciding it would be best for me to leave, I walked over to a book shelve and placed my book in the correct spot. Since I never having anything to do, I ended alphabetizing everything single shelf by author. I know, I'm a lackluster individual, but what else have I to do with my life?

"So how's it going?" His tone was somewhat emotionless but I could hear a hint of curiosity.

I turned and looked at him. "I was having my normal day of doing nothing different." I paused and then added, "But I see someone decided to interrupt that." It was the truth. At that Nico chuckled a bit. The sound made my body shiver and a small smile formed on my lips. I think I blushed, because I felt my cheeks heat up. Oh come on Aphrodite please stop these feelings! I shouldn't like him! Why can't I stay mad at him? He had to go and be all sweet yesterday. Taking me to see a sunset. WHY DOES HE DO THESE THINGS TO ME? I breathed in and out, getting the smile to fade away from my lips. I turned, pushing back a small piece of my hair that had must have fallen out of my braid behind my ear, looking at him with an emotionless face.

Nico stared at me for a second and then said, "Yeah well I have to. Who's going to if not me?"

"Of course," I said flatly. Just keep it cool, Rosa. You can fight this and ignore it. Who cares what Aphrodite says? I'm in charge of my life, not her. Nobody can make my decisions. Well my mom can but...oh you get what I mean!

Nico played with the ring on his right hand. He won't meet my eyes when he spoke again. "So…look I'm sorry for jumping out like that," he said, though his voice didn't sound sympathetic.

I bit my lip. It's an apology though from what it sounds like, not a true one. "It's ok. I mean, it's not like you meant any harm." I looked into his eyes and saw that he was smiling. I looked away from him. Why do I find him so charming when he does that? Should I? I mean, it is really cute. He's really cute.

NO! Bad Rosa! Nico is not cute! Not cute whatsoever! Idiot!

Nico gazed at me with those dark brown eyes. Oh Hades, my knees are growing weak. Why does he have this effect on me? He cleared his throat. "Can I ask you something?"

I gave him a look. "Of course," I replied curtly. He was asking if he could question me? Where was this polite Nico coming from?

He turned away from me and sighed. I waited patiently, folding my arms across my chest. His eyes glanced back at me. "I was talking to your mother about it this morning." I felt nerves start to form my stomach. My mother had a discussion with him? Ok this keeps getting stranger. "I know how awkward this all is, so I thought maybe it would help if we got a change in atmosphere." I arched a brow. "With your permission and Persephone's consent, I was wondering if you would like to come to Camp Half-blood with me?"

Everything was so quiet and tense. And then I did something unexpected to the both of us.

I rushed over to him and jumped onto his lap, pulling him into a hug. Nico went completely stiff at my touch but then his arms wrapped around my waist. I was smiling so wide, I must have looked like I just completely lost my mind.

"I...Oh my gods! I just...Oh thank you, thank you! I cannot believe you got my mom to agree to this! This is the best day of my entire life! Oh my gods!" I really am mad.

"Blah...You're suffocating me...can't breathe..."

I looked back at him and saw the smirk. I did what I felt was necessary: I hit him. "Stop that!" He chuckled. I smiled and gave him another hug. "I just can't believe it's finally happening! Oh Zeus, I could just kiss you!"

Pulling back, Nico looked at me with those deep brown eyes. I felt my cheeks go warm when I realized what I had just said. Both of us flushed when we realized our position. I was on him straddling his hips, his arms wrapped around my waist. Our faces were only inches apart. I cleared my throat. "Well..."

His hand came up and brushed the hair from my face. I sucked in a sharp breath. Oh wow. Why is my heart pounding so fast? I feel so hot. His eyes watched me closely, my palms beginning to sweat. They're really beautiful…wait beautiful? Did I just say that Nico's eyes were beautiful?

He smiled. "You know I don't think it will be that bad."

He leaned forward and I did the same. I felt my heart beating quickly as we became closer. "What? Me coming to camp with? Or...or a kiss?"

His strong arms pulled me flush against him. My body shivered. Electricity ran up my arms and down my spine. I never felt this way before. My insides were so warm and fluttery. It was strange.

"Both," he whispered.

My fingers curled around the back of his neck as his warm lips pressed into mine. At first, my eyes went wide as did his. Are we actually kissing? Warmth spread throughout me like an electric current. My eyes slowly closed. It was so perfect. I didn't realize it until he pulled me closer that Nico was kissing me back. Was a kiss supposed to be like this? As though you're connected with this person. He is the only thing in the world that matters. The one you love.

Slowly we pulled away from each other, our gazes unwavering. We sat there like that for a little; the only sound our matched breathing. What was going on? My palms were sweaty again, my head was spinning! I thought we hated each other? I mean yeah we've started to become friendlier, but I just kissed Nico!

"Rosa, I..."

"Yes?"

He brought a hand to my cheek, brushing his cool thumb against my cheek. My eyes closed slowly.

"Nico?"

We both jumped, surprisingly for Nico. Falling off to his side on the couch, we both spun around to find three teenagers standing at the door, looking at us curiously. At first, I felt completely violated for some reason. Like they had just caught us doing something dirty.

And then I looked at them sideways. Wait a sec, how did they get here? Alive? Who are they? I saw Nico scowling at the three figures. "DO YOU MIND? You can't warn me first?"

A boy and two girls laughed. "Oh come on, Nico," said a blonde girl. "Lighten up."

A dark-haired girl added with disgust, "He's just mad because we interrupted the soon to be make-out session." The boy laughed. The dark-haired then looked at me. She looked at Nico, accusingly. "You brought a mortal to Underworld?"

I laughed at her question. "Don't worry. I'm already stuck down here anyways. My mother is Persephone," I stated with a matter-o-fact tone.

The boy's jaw dropped as he looked at Nico. "When did you start liking Rosa? I thought you hated her." Nico rolled eyes as the boy smirked. "Aw. My little cousin is growing up and finally falling in love."

The blonde hit him, scowling. "Percy, don't embarrass him!" Nico slapped a hand through his hair. I blushed but I couldn't help my smile at his expression.

"Always a seaweed brain," Nico muttered. I smiled and rolled my eyes. I looked back at the three demigods. So the boy, Percy, and blonde are dating and the dark-haired one is…I'm guessing a friend, cousin...

Wait a minute...Percy... My jaw dropped. "Hades! You're thee Percy Jackson?!" They stopped talking among themselves and looked at me.

The boy of medium height with black hair and sea green eyes, stepped forward and replied "Well, um, yeah. I guess." He wore a sea green shirt with a triton on it and blue jeans with some dark blue converse.

I shook my head and smiled. Standing up quickly, I walked over to him. "Oh my gods, you're like coolest guy in the world to me!"

"What?" Nico was immediately standing, throwing Percy a death glare. I gave him a confused look.

Seeing this, the blonde stepped forward. "Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena," the first girl said. She has long blonde hair that was up in a ponytail and gray eyes that seemed to shimmer. A Yankees cap was clutched in her hand. She wore an orange Camp Half-blood shirt and blue jeans with white tennis shoes.

My eyes almost popped out of their sockets. "Annabeth Chase! You fought Kronos! Just...oh my gods!"

She smiled like she never really got this before. "That's me." Percy was giving Nico a look now as his cousin continued to glare. Now the dark-haired girl was cracking up. Percy then arched a brow at the son of Hades. "What's wrong? I'm not even here for five minutes and you're mad at me?"

"What?" was all I could reply. I was just as puzzled as Percy.

"Um hello! You forgot me," the last girl yelled, waving her arms in the air. I turned to her with a smile, ignoring Nico and Percy. She was short with electric blue eyes, black, short hair that went half way down her neck, and in her hair was a silver tiara. She had on a silver top with blue jeans and some hunting boots. A bow and arrows were on her back. A hunter of Artemis. "And you are?"

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and lieutenant of Artemis." My thoughts were confirmed.

I nodded, "I think I have heard of you too. Well I'm Rosa. Just Rosa. I'm a daughter of Persephone as you already know."

Annabeth smiled. "Nice to meet you," she said.

I smiled and glanced back at my boyfriend. Whoa. Boyfriend? Are we on that level? I crossed my arms over my chest. "What's wrong with you?"

Nico scoffed and shrugged. "Nothing."

"He's just jealous, Rosa. It's a stupid guy thing," Thalia laughed. Our eyes met. Nico jealous? Just because I said Percy was the coolest guy in the world?

Annabeth sighed. "It's ok, Nico. Percy's with me. He's not going to steal your girl!" The three of us laughed. Percy rolled his eyes and Nico exhaled, trying to hide his blush. I never thought he would feel this way about me. Does he really love me? My cheeks went red at the thought of that.

He noticed and smiled gently. "I wouldn't let him anyway. She's mine," he stated as he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close. My body grew warm again, from embarrassment and the close contact but I liked it. The son of Hades then eyed his friends. "So what are you guys doing here," Nico asked looking at them suspiciously.

They looked at each other nervous. Annabeth took the position as leader. "There's an army traveling across the country for camp. Jasper is leading it. It's going to be a deadly battle. We need all the help we can get."

The camp is going to be attacked? So it's true then. Kronos and the titans are back again. I felt irritation swell in my chest and I wasn't even a part of any of that. I just hated to think of how many young lives he was destroying. He can't stay dust for another thousand years? I looked at Nico. He seemed pained as if he didn't want to leave but then had to help his friends. "How many days do we have?"

Thalia bit her lip. "With the way they are traveling, probably about two days time."

He looked at me. I smiled tightly. "Nico, go help them. I can wait a little longer," I told him. I wasn't about to get in the way of protecting his home. That would be inconsiderate to his feelings. Nico smiled. He pulled me into him and kissed my lips softly.

"I'll be back before you know it."

_Gale breathed in rapidly as the footsteps came closer. A few more steps and it would all be over. The android would turn on him with the pistol and the world fall as the machines take control. It will be unattainable for the Rebels to get a hold of the codes without his aid. But if they did, would Xavier and Katrina be able to navigate through the tunnels and make it to the control system to activate them? _

_His heart stopped as the metal pounding of feet silenced. Gale swore under his breath. It either knows his presence or has been called back to the Base. His head was throbbing as he took out his small little handgun. He had to live. Stealing two hundred of the robots' codes was a success. It would shut down at least half of the army surrounding Base S. _

_Gale breathed in slowly and then..._

I heard the door to the library open, slamming against the wall with a loud 'Bang!' as my mother rushed in, a bag in hand. She looked rushed and anxious, walking over to me and managing a small smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Hello Rosa, dear," she said impatiently. My mother sat down beside, the book bag, which I recognized as mine, on the floor by her feet. I never really needed that bag but I was an only child who had no one, so my mom would get me anything I asked for.

Well almost everything.

"Hey mom." She smiled, pushing some of her dark hair off her shoulders. My mom put her arm around me and squeezed my shoulder a little too firmly. Something wasn't right. Bad news coming.

"Look dear, I… I don't know if Nico mentioned it, but two days ago we had a discussion..."

"About me going to Camp Half-blood with him. Yes I know."

She gave a questioning look and then shook her head. "Well I feel as though maybe you should just go now. I mean, I guess you'll be just as safe there as here, correct?"

I looked at her, shocked. Or maybe no bad news. This was like a dream come true! But then I realized how uneasy my mother looked. Like she's waiting for something and had to get me out of here before it happened. And plus I would never think of her to send me there during a battle unless...something worse was coming here. And wasn't Hades at Olympus for an emergency meeting? I gazed at her with fear. "Mom, is everything ok?"

She nodded, a tight smile on her pink lips. "Fine, dear. Well let's go!" Persephone handed me the bag and we quickly got up. She literally dragged me down the halls, leading me into the gardens.

I wanted to ask her a million questions. What is going on? Is someone coming to attack here? Why are you not coming to? I didn't get to say a word however as she pushed me towards a hellhound that was ready to travel, sitting by the stairs. I gave in and quickly walked down them to the large dog. I saw my mother behind me, eyes were filled with tears. I turned around and hugged her firmly. I don't want to leave her. I want to stay here and protect her. She kissed my forehead and then I slowly turned to get onto the creature.

When I was on, I turned to ask her one last time if everything was fine when I saw a bright light forming behind my mother. Someone appeared, my mother falling to the floor. I screamed out to her, but the hellhound had already started running.

I was in darkness.

* * *

**Ooooooo... **

**Lol please tell me what you thought of their first kiss...kisses...**

**:D Review!**


	6. Say what?

**Hey guys. Hope this isn't too late of an update. Summer is winding down and school will be starting... XP who hates it? And who is looking forward to it?**

**Oh and if you didn't see my note from the last chapter again, Nico and Rosa being step-siblings really doesn't matter. All demigods are related one way or another so I think they're ok.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Rosa's POV**

I never knew I could be this aware of the life around me. Energy practically radiated off of everything that breathed and lived. It was all so vivid and beautiful. The forest green was an image of tranquility, the waves beating on a shore far beyond music of contentment. This meadow, large and colorful with millions of flowers everywhere, was like something out of a fairytale. I never felt so surrounded by nature before. I breathed in my first gulp of pure spring air. It was all so blissful. The sun at noon was the most beautiful thing, its rays shining down upon me, warming my skin. My eyes closed slowly.

My moment was interrupted by the screaming. Breaking out of my reverie, I gathered my things and jumped to the floor with a soft thud. Since hellhounds were always weary after shadow travel, my tired travel companion passed out on the spot. I let out a small laugh at the sight of the big dog and gave it a loving pat before sprinting out of the trees.

Following the sounds, I managed to make it to another clearing. Holy Zeus. My eyes scanned the large battlefield as explosions appeared from Greek fire and monsters burst into gold dust. My books didn't really prepare me to actually see it. War and bloodshed. Unlike the forest scene before, explosions and cries rang in the ears, the colors are all so severe and gaudy. My stomach twisted at the sight of some of the maimed bloody bodies. How could this happen? Why did it happen? I cringed at the sight of demigods fighting each other, brother against brother. It all seemed unreal. Watching demigods fight against each other didn't seem righteous at all. If the Fates really were in charge of everything, shouldn't they try to prevent this? Or our lives nothing but a game for them to play with?

I glared. I know one person to blame. Kronos is evil. I hope Percy kicks his ass again.

Beginning to cautiously travel around the battle field, my eyes scanned for Nico or possibly Annabeth or Percy. What was I supposed to do? I think my mother might be in danger, a ton of demigods are getting killed out there, and I don't even know how to defend myself, much less other demigods. Oh Hades.

"Help!"

I jumped at the voice and noticed a girl perhaps a year or two younger than me running in my direction. With a pack of Keres behind her. It just had to be them, didn't it?

"You," a voice hissed and I jumped around to face another one. For some reason, I recognized the look in its cat eyes. The one who tried to kidnap me and plunged me into Styx. I glared at it, all of a sudden wanting to make it go _poof_.

Unexpectedly I was back to back with this unknown girl, the monsters surrounding us. Taking a quick glance, I saw that she was a copper-skinned teenager with dark brown hair. Her battle armor was battered and melted but her body looked fine. Hopefully it would stay that way.

The leader, the monster I hated the most out of the uglies, smirked. "Looks like you're cornered again, girl." It lunged at me and grabbed me by the arms. I kicked it and the monster recoiled. My new ally hastily pushed a knife into my hand and then went for her attack on the others. Rushing forward with a new confidence, I slashed at the first one that came into my vision and smiled as it turned into tiny particles of nothing. I took a glance at the small dagger; I could get used to this.

A hiss sounded beside me and the leader unexpectedly lunged at me, strangling me to the ground. Not this again. I took a punch to the face, tasting blood in my mouth. My blood was boiling. This thing had to die! My fist flew and the thing went flying across the ground. Another jumped onto my back, but with strength I never thought I possessed, I knew us both down with the thing underneath me. I stabbed its chest with the weapon and it disappeared.

Just as I stood, a whimper escaped my new friend's lips. The breath escaped my lips. The tiny girl was caught in the grip of the monster with a deadly venom coated sword to her neck. They smirked evilly. Bastards. "Our master is offering a great reward for your capture, Rosa," the way she hissed my name disgusted me. "Come quietly and your little friend here can keep her head."

Our eyes met, hers confused. She didn't know who I was and obviously didn't know if it was worth or not to lose her life for me. I knew it wasn't. I felt like the top of my hair might set a flame. The things seemed to take a step back at my glare. I hated this! I hate all these monsters and Kronos and war! And I haven't even been here for ten minutes! I gritted my teeth and shouted, "You know, I've had enough of you and your ugly cronies! Let her go now before I make you!"

They only chuckled amongst themselves. I blushed. Worst threat ever. What am I doing? I can't fight all of them! Rosa, have you lost your mind?!

And that's when the trees around us came to life.

I'm serious. Your normal everyday trees literally used their branches to push themselves out of the earth, roots and all and began to walk on them. The tree things grabbed and swiped at the bats, crushing them to golden dust. Well at least they're on our side? Or...am I doing this? I stood frozen in wonder and shock. No way. Me?! After finishing off the last of them, the wooden creatures turned back to their homes and sat normal again.

I stood there, head cocked to the side, staring after them. Did that honestly just happen?

"Holy Hephaestus, that was amazing! What are you, a powerful daughter of Demeter or something? I've never seen any of them do that before! When did you get here?" I turned back to the girl who was beaming at me with admiration. Oh great, I have a fan. She wiped the sweat off her brow and removed her battle helmet. She had this very pretty face and eyes a lovely chocolate. They were nothing like Nico's, but much lighter and welcoming. I probably would have been friends with her if I had been sent to camp.

Well maybe this is my start.

I rubbed the back of my neck and tried to reply, "Well...I actually don't know how I did that. That's a first for me."

She smiled and shrugged it off. "Whatever. It was amazing and you really saved me back there. Thanks a lot!"

I nodded. I am really not used to being the one saving people. "No problem."

Two figures were heading towards and we both jumped into battle stance. Well more like she did and I just hopped ungracefully. She relaxed, however, as she seemed to know the two boys. They could have been twins, both appearing around the same age with mops of brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Tammie there you are!" the first one exclaimed. "Oh thank the gods we found you! Leo wanted us to make sure you were ok."

The second one nodded in agreement and stated, "There's some bad news."

Tammie grimaced. I wanted to do the same. How could anything here get worse? "What happened guys?"

They looked at each other and then back at us. "Travis, you're in charge of the message," the first boy said. He elbowed his brother and stepped back. Travis sent him a glare and turned back to us. "Jasper called a truce. They're having a meeting at the Big House. We're to be on defense for anything unexpected. Let's just say we aren't holding out as well as we thought."

She bit her lip and nodded. "Ok. I will have to find the others to stock up again and try to repair weapons and armor."

They sighed and one of them said, "If only you could repair people too."

Their expressions all sunk and my heart twisted. I felt awful. I couldn't even try to comprehend how hard this must be for them. To lose the ones you love all the time. To live in fear of dying at any time. I stepped forward and asked quietly, "Would you please take me to the Big House?" Nico had to be there. I had to see him.

That's when they seemed to notice me for the first time. Connor's eyes seemed to brighten at the sight of me, his mouth hanging open in awe. He stepped forward before his brother could to greet me. "Hi I'm Connor Stoll. Son of Hermes. Sure I could show you there."

His brother pulled him back by the shirt, rolling his eyes. "You mean we can show her?" The other boy scoffed. "I'm Travis and I'm with stupid." He looked at his brother with disappointment, "You can flirt later." I laughed at this as did Tammie. He studied me and arched a brow. "I don't recognize you. Are you new?"

"Yeah. I'm Rosa. I kind of just arrived like twenty minutes ago."

The other girl stepped forward. "Yeah and she is amazing! She made trees come to life to save us from a pack of Keres!"

The brothers gaped at me and I shrugged. "I'm new to this." They all nodded. Demigods understood that entirely no matter how or where they were raised. Being involved in this world of monsters and legends was all so unbelievable.

"Well let's get going then. Good luck, T."

She smiled sadly. "Same goes to you guys. And girl. " I smiled at that, waving a goodbye as did she. I like her. Nice girl. Hopefully she'll be safe.

As we walked across the camp, I saw that the battle really was dying down. The monsters were recoiling back outside of the camp and the campers were going back to what I think were cabins. They were all different colors, shapes, and designs. It was pretty cool. I looked around to see an arena, mess hall, stables, etc. This place was amazing.

"You ok?" I turned to see Connor, his eyes looking at me concerned. His eyes looked exhausted but energized and up to face any challenge. I guess that's what it is like when you're out fighting monsters and stuff. I always knew what the ADHD was for, but never fully comprehended. I did live monster free for seventeen years.

I paused for a moment. Not really, I wanted to say. But I shouldn't burden other people with my problems. "I'm good," I finally replied, looking away from his eyes. "This is just all so overwhelming, I guess."

He nodded and we continued. I wonder if Nico is ok. I mean he's lived through a lot so there's a high probability he is fine. But if something happened to him, I don't know what I'd do. We walked down to what the Stolls had called the 'Big House.' The Big House does match its name. It's a four story building of sky blue trimmed with white. The bronze eagle weather vane sat on at the top with nobility, its wind chimes ringing as they occasionally spun into dryads. We walked onto the pouch as a man, more like a centaur with a white stallion horse bottom, came out of the door. How he fit, I have no idea. He was middle-aged with thinning, long brown hair and a shabby beard. This must be Chiron. The famous trainer of demigod heroes. He looked relived when he saw the Stolls, but then looked at me with interest.

"Aw you must be Rosa. Your mother had messaged me earlier about your arrival. I am terribly sorry you had to come here at a time like this." She had I.M. him? Did she know that someone was going to come for her? Or...had they come for me?

I shook my head, hiding my inner distress. "It's fine."

The other two looked at me in confusion and then shrugged off. He gestured for us to enter. "Come."

I was led through the front door, into a wide corridor the walls decorated with a variety of things from weapons to old scrolls. From beyond there, there was an entrance to an immense room. It had many couches and a big fireplace in its center as if it wasn't only there to lighten the space. It's almost as though it was separating the two enemies. There were at least twenty demigods on the Camp Half-blood side and six on the other, not including their additional six _members_. The head of a snow white leopard on the wall was growling at the obviously unwanted guests. The tense silence only made it worse. The monsters hissed and snarled, the demigods sized each other up, and the leaders were having the ultimate glaring contest.

When Chiron came in, they all looked at him. "Shall we begin Jasper," he asked his voice low and serious. Chiron eyed their leader cautiously. "And to inform you, our forces are ready for any kind of surprise attack. I would like that you honor this armistice."

A teenage chuckled. "Oh come down, horse man. We are going to honor this stupid truce. Don't get your tail in a twist." A boy, standing on the other side of the room in the center of the two other generals of the Titian Army, smirked. He had hair, so blond it looked white, and eyes the color of gold. The son of Kronos. He was in full battle armor that matched his eyes and was tall, wide shouldered, and well-built.

"I think this is something to be serious about, Jasper," I heard Annabeth's voice say. I looked on the opposite side of the empty fireplace to find Annabeth, Percy, Thalia and what seemed like the representatives of each godly parent. But no Nico.

He rolled his eyes and ignored the comment, "Frankly, I wouldn't even have bothered to waste my time with your weak little camp if my father wasn't looking for a particular...demigod." He sat himself down on a sofa, beginning to get comfortable.

"How can you be so sure he or she is here? Is it a spy you're returning for?" Thalia asked, arching a brow.

He shrugged, looking at her with amusement. "Yes because I would come all the way here for some scout." He replied with sarcasm.

A voice broke out from the hall. "Quit being an ass, Jasper, and tell us why this is so important." Nico stepped out of the shadows, not noticing me leaning against the wall with either Stoll on my side. His eyes were narrowed to slits, black eyes locked with gold ones.

"If it isn't my good friend, the son of Hades." He scoffed at that, walking over to the rest of the representatives. He was as battered as the rest, skin glistening with sweat and face dirty with grim.

A monster with a human face, but the body of a lion and the tail of a scorpion, hissed, "It is not your concern to know the reason! You will hand them over!" Surprisingly if my memory was correct, the creature was a Manticore.

Jasper narrowed his gaze at the thing before saying, "Her name is Rosa. She would have been unclaimed." I felt my heartbeat come to a slow, steady pace. "By handing her over, you guarantee the safety of all your campers." Hand me over...

Nico glared at him, his fists clenching. Annabeth and Thalia kept straight faces. Percy's eyes widened but it wasn't too obvious. The Stolls slyly moved closer to me. They didn't have to protect me but they did anyway. It made me want to cry.

Chiron cleared his throat and stayed calm. Though the rest of them didn't know I was here, the centaur did. "We don't have a camper of that name, Jasper," he said steadily. That was really convincing. I wish I could lie like that.

Jasper cracked his neck and looked at a brunette, who was looking at her nails next to him. She looked at Chiron with big purple eyes. I did a double-take. Her irises truly were the color of violet, bright and vibrant. She smiled darkly. "He's a liar."

"What," Percy finally exclaimed. "You can't accuse him like that. That girl isn't here!" He shouted, ready to challenge her. He really does live up to his reputation.

She tilted her head at him, laughter forming on her features. I guess they're all the same on Kronos's side. Self-centered. Overconfident. Think it's all a joke. "I can tell that he's lying since my mother is Themis, the Titaness of justice and order." I watched the son of Hades's face grow perplexed. He thought I was in the Underworld, safe. I only wish that were true. I inhaled slowly through my nose, closing my eyes. Everything will be fine. I just have to breathe. They can't get the answers out of them. What have they to hold against anyone in this room? Wait...oh my gods.

"You know that the more time you waste, the more her mother pays." My eyes shot wide open and I pushed off the wall in frenzy. I headed straight for him, glaring accusingly at the titan's son.

"What have you done with my mother," I said through my teeth. The campers looked among themselves with shock while the titans' followers all looked at their chief. Nico stepped forward, mouth agape. The golden eyes only looked at me with curiosity. Our gazes didn't waver. The gold was practically molten. I never have seen such eyes before. I saw him give the slightest nod. Two dracaenas started slithering towards me when Nico's sword came out of from behind me and disintegrated them both into dust. A lot of the campers were armed and ready. "You said no attacks," Thalia snapped, bow loaded.

The son of Kronos just scoffed, rolling his eyes. "It wasn't an attack, just a capture of what belongs to the titans," he said. He was lounging with his arms around the head rest of the couch and his feet on the small coffee table in front of him. I could tell his leadership got to his head.

"She doesn't belong to any of you," Nico said with venom hanging off of every word. He pulled me back by the shoulders and behind him.

The Jasper's eyes narrowed and he sat up. "Don't test me, son of Hades."

Nico glared flames in his eyes. He smirked and said with nonchalantly, "Oh come on, titan spawn. Let's go; one round. Just you and me."

"Nico," Thalia, Annabeth, and Percy hissed. But he just stood his ground with an expression of challenge, of course. The other boy smirked.

Bombs outside rocked the floor beneath our feet. Every one of the demigods and creatures, whichever side, rushed out of the Big House. Monsters were everywhere, raving Camp Half-blood. Nico and Percy were among of the first out, trying to aid other campers and kill monsters. I saw an undead army rise out of the ground. Lightning was flashing. There was a mini hurricane forming up on the hill. The display of power was a sight. I stood there on the pouch. Maybe I shouldn't go out there. I would just get in the way. My fists clenched as I heard another cry. But it bothered me. I have to do something. I ran into the Big House to look for a weapon. I must have dropped my dagger from Tammie earlier so I needed something else. Entering the large living room where everyone had been before, my eyes browsed for something.

Oh of course. The sheathed sword lay lonely on the floor. It must have belonged to that Jasper guy, because it was under the area where he had been before. Its place almost appeared deliberate. I shouldn't take it. That's all I need is to fall into a trap. I bit my lip. Oh whatever; I need it. I ran over to it quickly, sitting down as I unsheathed it. "Wow," I whispered. I wasn't excepting it but, it was just magnificent. A long blade of gold marked with strange symbols on the hilt. The vivid metallic gold that matched its master's eyes gleamed in the strong summer sun that filled the room.

"It is a spectacular blade. Isn't it?"

I looked up to the exact gold staring at me. I stood up, lifting up the blade in a stance. He laughed. "You can't fight me. You haven't even been trained."

"So? You have no blade." I glared at him and he smirked.

"You obviously don't know me." I rolled my eyes at this and he shrugged. "In this case, why fight me anyway? I did nothing to you and you'll only get yourself hurt." Jasper started walking towards me, slowly with his hands in his blue jean pockets. He flipped his hair like a beach boy.

My eyes turned to slits. I wanted to slap that stupid hair right off his stupid head. I snapped, "If you're so smart, you should know. You're trying to destroy Camp Half-blood and you're one of the ones responsible for hurting my mother. I've have every reason to beat your ass."

The demi-titan nodded, pursing his lips. "True and not true. I wasn't fully involved. I'm not the one who kidnapped her. Your daddy did." I lowered the blade as he stopped in front of me.

"My dad?"

He gave me a look. "Isn't it obvious? Your father is a titan. Oceanus. Titan of the ocean."

I shook my head. That's impossible. My mother fell in love with a normal person. She would never be with an enemy. I have read of legends when two immortals got together. I lowered the blade. "That's not possible. Because that would make me…" I cringed, not bearing to finish.

He smirked again. "A goddess. Or a titaness." Tears welled up in my eyes. No, no, no! I can't believe that! My father is not a titan. This is all some joke! I'm not a goddess! He's lying to me. "I'd say it's not that bad. Actually it seems pretty lucky to live forever and ever."

I glared at him and raised the sword again. I can't let my guard down. Truth or not. "Well if I'm an almighty god, I can defeat you easily."

He smirked. "So fierce. You will be perfect for our army." I hissed a curse at him and charged. Before I could even get close, Jasper already had his blade back in his hand and he had his arms around me, sword to my neck. I kicked him in a bad area and he fell with a groan. Always works. I grabbed his sword and swung at him, cutting his arm. "I'll get you for that," he growled behind me as I fled.

I ran out of the Big House, Jasper behind me. I turned, catching him off guard as he ducked, rolling onto the ground. I jumped as he grabbed at my legs, however falling because of my exceedingly bad balance. The son of Kronos laughed darkly as he took his sword from my hands and placed his foot on my stomach. "I said you couldn't beat me early." I glared up at him. He laughed and continued, "Rosa, you will be given a quest in a few days time and you better make the right decision. Because if you ever want to see your mother again," he paused me with an evil smile.

"You will join my father, Rosa."

Then I passed out as the air discontinued to reach my lungs, my heartbeat getting slower and slower.

**Nico's POV**

_Poof!_ There goes another dracaena. Sweat was running down my face as I ran across the battlefield, mad as hell. They tried to kidnap my girlfriend. They attacked us while we weren't on guard. To hell with Jasper and the rest of them.

A roar came by behind me and I turned, slashing the hellhound right down its back. I felt bad every time I killed one. I was reminded of Mrs. O'Leary, but then I remembered that it wasn't her. I started running again, around a battle between Percy and a giant. He was summoning huge waves that came down like a huge wall, smashing it.

Suddenly, something or someone slammed my shoulder, sending me tumbling to the ground. I looked up to a dark figure looming over me. Right away I recognized him.

The Manticore's eyes were two different colors, one blue and one brown. He had a human face, but the body of a lion and the tail of a scorpion. I glared.

"You!"

Dr. Thorn chuckled. "Ah, Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. Long time no see." I tried to kick him off of me, but he wouldn't budge. He laughed again and said, "Why don't you summon an army to destroy me, boy? What's wrong? Scared?"

"I'm not scared of you," I spat as ten World II soldiers crawled out of the earth and pulled him off of me. He tried shaking them off, but they held onto him tightly with bony fingers. I slashed at him and he fell to the ground, hissing and struggling. I loomed over him ready to strike the final blow, when his tail came out of nowhere and hit me from behind. Damn it. I fell to my knees, my sword falling a little farther away. He grabbed me, throwing me to the ground. The Manticore stomped on my right ankle and I bit my lip until I tasted blood. I heard a crack and I screamed out in pain.

He grinned at my agony. "Come on, di Angelo," he teased. "Get up and fight back. Aren't you going to avenge your beloved camp? Foolish boy…" A sword popped out through his chest, were his heart should have been. He grasped out before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he vanished in a pile of golden dust.

How the hell could I let...? My vision was blurred as I looked up at a figure above me. I yelped as they tried to bring me to my feet again, dragging me away from all the screaming and fighting and towards a building. My eyes fought to stay open, but when I was finally put onto a cot, I passed out right away.

**Rosa's POV**

I was in darkness, unable to see anything but the lighted scene in front of me. I saw a man in his thirties perhaps, standing in front of the crumpled form of a woman. I knew it was him. My _father_. He was rather good-looking for how I visualized him. But I guess my mom had to be attracted to something about the titan. Oceanus had messy russet hair that was gelled back and wore a dark blue shirt, black jeans, and a black, leather duster that went to about his knee.

What caught my attention though were his eyes. They were the same blue as mine, the only difference being the actual waves in his. The female had dark hair that reached the middle of her back like mine and her clothes were furrowed and grimy. I could not see her face though. Chains held her to the spot, her wrists bloody and raw from pulling at them to get free.

The titan stepped forward cautiously, kneeling down in front of her. "My darling Persephone," Oceanus cooed. My eyes widened in shock, tears starting to cloud my vision. My mom? Oh my gods.

"Don't call me that," she snapped though her voice was shaky and fragile. He seemed to be looking into her eyes as he pushed a strain of her hair out of her face, but she just hit his hand away, glaring.

He sighed and whispered, "I'm sorry that this happened, but it's the only way the girl will come. Her determination to save you will be too strong for Chiron not to let her see the Oracle and get a quest. And once she comes, Kronos will have her and you will be free. I promise."

She looked up at him and snapped, "I can't believe you're doing this. To your own daughter. I thought you were different. But...but I guess that was all but an act to fool me."

He looked away from her, his expression upset and hurt. "I have no other choice. There's nothing I can do, Persephone."

"Why don't you give me a rational reason for once? Working for that devil!" My mother stood up, but then instantly fell back down, yelping in torment as the manacles pulled at her. Tears streamed down her cheeks and my mother collapsed.

I tried to run forward, but was held on the spot, unable to move my feet. I screamed, "MOM! MOM!" And then it all faded to black.

* * *

**Oh please don't hate me for another cliffhanger! Review!**


	7. Grand Tour

**Here it is! Enjoy chapter!**

* * *

_"MOM!"_

I opened my eyes slowly, sitting up, sweaty and terrified. Oh my gods, my mother! She really has been kidnapped. She is trapped and in pain. They're torturing her. My heart was racing. I knotted my fingers into my tangled hair. I don't care if its bait or not. I'm going after her.

I took in my surroundings curiously to see cots everywhere with other teenagers rushing around the room, carrying nectar, bandages, ambrosia, and first aid kits to the injured campers. A boy with blond hair, around possibly fourteen, lay cross with huge gashes on his chest. Green poison oozed from the wounds as his chest kept rising and falling slowly. That poor guy.

"Rosa," a voice exclaimed from my right.

I turned to see Nico rushing over to me. He wrapped his arms tightly around me and pulled me into him. I buried my head in his neck, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Are you ok," he whispered in my ear.

I wanted to tell him no. I wanted to burst out in tears and tell him what had happened to my mother and about Jasper's threat until I noticed how he was injured too. I finally noticed a cut across his right cheek and the way he wouldn't put any weight on his right leg as pulled away from me. I smiled. "I'm good. You should sit," I said as I stood and helped him back onto the cot.

"I'm fine. It's just a little sore." I shook my head as he stood back up again.

"Nico, it's broken, now do what Rosa said and sit down," Annabeth said as she walked over to us. He scowled, but sat. My fingers curled under his chin and looked at his cheek.

I sighed as I looked at the long scratch. "You're not ok," I told him, posing it as a statement instead of a question.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm fine, Rosa. Just a few days and I'll be good as new," he protested though I could see the truth in his eyes. He put a hand through his hair, trying to make me fall for it.

"Actually two weeks if we can't get it healed properly," Annabeth reminded him as she helped a son of Apollo wrap bandages around the boy across from me. The longs cuts all across his body seemed to be getting worse and some yucky green acid on one of the wounds in his right arm was oozing. I understood what she meant by proper healing as I watched. The other boy was using his own curing abilities to seal wounds but it only seemed to work in small amounts and a slow process.

I looked at her with sorrow. "Is he going to make it," I nodded to the boy.

She pursued her lips, her eyes clouded. "I hope." I can't imagine experiencing these kinds of situations often. It must be overbearing to lose people you know, whether you're close or not.

"He will," the older Apollo guy said calmly as he dressed and healed the younger boy's wounds. "He has to be alright." I looked at him with sympathy. That poor, poor guy. That could be his best friend or brother. How awful that must be.

Nico sat there, watching impassively, his arms crossed over his chest. I sighed, a smirk forming on my lips. I gave him a small peck on the lips and asked again, "Everything all right?"

He finally broke out of his stony façade and smiled. "It's ok, Rosa. Don't worry; I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." He paused and then his expression turned grave again. "But what were you doing here? You could have been killed."

I bit my lip, turning away from him. "It's just...there's something I have to tell you."

Annabeth walked over to us as son of Apollo and she left the demigod to rest. She smiled at the two of us. "Ok enough PDA you two! Come on Rosa. I want to give you a tour of Camp Half-blood." I nodded and turned back to Nico.

He was frowning at me and not in the playful way either. I kissed his cheek and whispered, "I'll tell you later. I promise. Now please rest for me." I gave him a pleading look and he sighed in defeat. Unexpectedly, he pulled me in and gave me a full kiss on the mouth. I felt my cheeks go red as he pulled back with a smile.

Annabeth rolled his eyes and dragged me out by the collar of my shirt. I blew him a kiss and he laughed before lying down on the cot. When we were outside of the infirmary, she turned to me and asked, "You two can never stay away from each other, can you?"

I blushed and gave an awkward shrug. She smiled warmly and waved me forward. We started at the Big House and then to the outdoor pavilion, the amphitheater, the strawberry fields, the archery range, the canoeing lake, the stables, javelin range, the arena where they held sword fights and training, the beach and forest, the mess hall, arts and crafts, and last, the climbing wall.

Annabeth asked if I wanted to try it, saying it can be fun, but I refused. There were two huge walls facing each other that shook violently, dropped boulders, sprayed lava, and clashed together. Not my kind of fun.

Then we went to check out the cabins. The two sets of cabins were shaped in a U-shape with a green in the center. The first one was for the twelve Olympians plus Hades. A fountain was in the green, surrounded by flowers. The tan marble fountain was large and elegant with miniature statues of the Olympians sitting on the top of it, water flowing from under their feet.

The first cabin Annabeth showed me was a well-built structure made of elegant white marble and thick, and refined columns. It had immense bronze double doors that gave the appearance of thunderbolts. One of the doors opened and Thalia came out. So this cabin was Zeus's cabin. As she looked up at us walking away, she waved. I waved back and Annabeth gave her a smile.

The next cabin, cabin two was a well-built structure made of elegant white marble and thin radiant columns. Peacock feathers, flowers, and pomegranates shadowed the surface of the metal doors.

"This is the Hera cabin," Annabeth informed me. "Hera would never have kids, but this is here in her honor." She glared at it.

A nervous look crossed my features. There seemed to be some tension from the daughter of Athena over this goddess. "Everything ok?"

"Well…It's just, we met her on a quest once and…I don't like her much." We dropped the topic.

Cabin three was a long thick structure of rough gray stone decorated with sea shells and coral. It was wider than most of the cabins and less in height, its thick roof more flat. "Poseidon's," I said before Annabeth could even open her mouth to tell me.

"Yeah," she replied, talking dreamily.

I arched a brow. Talk about PDA. "Is there something that happened in this cabin that…?" Annabeth turned around and looked at me, eyes wide. Her cheeks were as red as her scarlet tee shirt she was wearing.

"No! Of course not." I laughed and she glared.

I sighed and said innocently. "I'm just kidding Annabeth!"

She rolled her eyes and said, "Come on."

Cabin four's building was covered from roof to floor with actual sweet-smelling vegetation. Every kind of flower you could think of was laced around the wood foundation; from roses to African violets and the roof was made of weaved strands of emerald grass. In the air around it was a thick spring perfume of morning moss, hyacinths, and sweet peas. I let in a big breath. How breathtaking. Almost as superb as my mother's gardens. My eyes made out brown stone bricks and stones under the plant surface, the cabin built like an old cottage from a fairytale. "Wow," I said to myself.

Annabeth nodded in agreement. "Yeah," she said. "It is really amazing. This is the Demeter cabin."

"Yeah, I can tell. It's cool." She nodded again and then turned to go to the next compartment. We walked in silence until we reached number five. The Ares's cabin.

The cabin was a vividly painted building of red. A boar's head was hung over the doorway and barbed wire lined the rooftop. Its windows were like prison cells with the long, black, metal bars crossing over each other to keep intruders out and maybe the campers in. A chocolate-skinned girl of average height with long charcoal black hair in a thick braid stood in the doorway of the place, arguing with a large, muscular boy who sported a buzz cut. One of her hands was clutched around a Guns and Ammo magazine; her other jabbing him in the chest as she told him that it was hers. He glared and snatched at her hand but she was swifter, pulling it out of his reach before he could seize it.

The daughter of Athena chuckled quietly beside me. "They fight a lot," Annabeth said. "Most of the time for impractical reasons." I smiled and shook my head. Can't judge them when Nico and I have done it before, I thought to myself. We walked away so I didn't know who won or not. My money was on the girl.

The next one was a graceful fine light-wood building modestly decorated with sleek gray and white curtains. It was like any classic cabin-neat and smooth. Nothing flashy. It had an owl shape painted above the doorway, its eyes kind of creepy. They seemed to follow you as you walked. "Well this is my cabin," Annabeth smiled proudly. "My favorite."

"Of course. It's very nice," I replied. She nodded approvingly, smiled at it once more and then gestured me that we should move on.

Cabin seven was a showily, blinding structure of plated gold. It shined so dazzlingly you couldn't look at it directly without the risk of going blind. It was the total opposite of the Athena cabin. Flamboyant, bold, and totally unnecessarily decorated. Some boys came out of it and smiled at us. They were cute, with blonde hair and dazzling smiles, but were definitely not my type.

"Hey Annabeth," one said, flirting. He tipped his black sunglasses down to look at her with bright blue orbs like a freshwater stream. She rolled her eyes.

"Hi Rosa," another said winking. "What's up?" How did they know my name?

Annabeth rolled her eyes again. She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Sorry, but we're taken!" They all frowned. "This is the Apollo cabin," Annabeth whispered. "Even though, I think you could tell right away by both the appearance of the cabin and the demigods that live in it."

Leaving the sunny cabin, walked towards Apollo's twin sister's cabin. The Artemis cabin, cabin eight, was a plain building made of pine wood. It was as simple as her brother's was intense. I guess Athena and Artemis are really alike in style. As though Annabeth could read my thoughts she said, "Well it glows silver at night."

"This place has everything." We both laughed. I should expect this kind of stuff when it comes to twins. Competition at its best.

The next cabin gave the impression of a small factory. It was made entirely of brick and had smoke stacks sticking prominently out of the roof. Black-gray smoke pumped out of the crown, mixing with the powder blue skies of Camp Half-blood.

"The Hephaestus cabin is amazing," I told her since you could tell it had to be Hephaestus.

"Thanks," I heard a girl's voice say.

My ally, Tammie, came out the door of the cabin covered in what seemed sweat and either soot or smoke. Her brown hair was up in a braid and she wore old, dirty jeans and a shirt that said, 'Why need mechanics? Just call a Child of Hephaestus!' I was shocked that he was her parent. She was just so pretty. "Um, you're welcome," I replied back.

"Rosa, meet Tammie Lockwood. Daughter of Hephaestus," Annabeth said. We shook hands and I smiled.

"We've met."

"You have?"

Tammie chuckled. "Yeah. She saved me from those Keres by summoning tree monsters! Is that not the coolest thing?"

Annabeth looked over at me with some unknown emotion and then back at her. "I guess."

The younger girl didn't seem to notice as she continued to smile at me. "That really was amazing though! And sorry to say, but I told everyone! You just had to be praised."

I blushed, completely uncomfortable with the thought. "Thanks?"

"So is it true that you're going with Nico?" Tammie asked.

I nodded. "How do you know that?"

She laughed and answered, "Like I said, things get around. Is it true that you stood up to Jasper? Did you win?"

My cheeks were turning cherry red now. "Um no. More like I was looking for a weapon and the one I picked up happened to be his, but he took it back with some kind of super speed…"

"He stopped time," Annabeth informed me. She grinded her teeth. "He does that." Obviously he had some bad history with everyone here.

"Jasper is a son of Kronos," Tammie said. "It only makes sense." I wanted to slap myself. Of course! Golden eyes. Titan spawn. Saying I would join his father. It made sense. Oh Rosa, you can be so airheaded sometimes.

"Lockwood! Hurry up and go get the pipe," a male voice yelled from inside her cabin. The girl jumped and smiled tightly. "Oh got go! See you later, Rosa! Bye Annabeth," she yelled as she rushed off in another direction. Though she did seem a little too bubbly, I am kind of glad I met Tammie. She's...different.

I turned back to the daughter of Athena. She was looking at me with a serious expression. I gave her a questioning glance and she sighed. "Is everything ok? I mean it obviously seems like you're something of importance to Kronos, Rosa. And you have powers like making trees come to life? There's not a child of Demeter I know that can do that. And you're the daughter of her daughter. This is serious."

I wanted to tell her but I knew I had to tell Nico first. That I'm a goddess. My mother fell in love with a titan. My father is Oceanus. So I just shrugged. "I am just as baffled by this as anyone, Annabeth."

Her gray eyes narrowed but then she smiled lightly. "Ok. But if you ever need to talk, just holler." I nodded with a small smile of my own. We both knew I was lying and that wisdom's daughter wanted to push for answers, but she let it go. I needed time to think first. I admired the daughter of Athena for holding back this time. "So you ready to face your worst nightmare?"

I looked at her with an arched brow.

And when we got to the next cabin; I understood what she meant completely. It really was a nightmare. I guess Barbie decided to stop by and help with the design, because it had way too much pink.

The Aphrodite cabin was a solid brick building and could have been nice. Expect for the pink. The bricks were like a violet pink, the roof was hot pink painted roof, and all the curtains were a fuchsia. On the pastel pink checkerboard deck were these supermodel-like girls with lengthy hair in brand-name bikinis lounged on neon pink and purple, plastic, beach chairs. They all had overlarge celebrity sunglasses pushed on their faces and fold-up aluminum sunbathing mirrors in their laps. When they saw us, they turned to each other and started gossiping. I narrowed my gaze at them.

"Just ignore them," Annabeth told me and we walked on.

We walked up to cabin eleven, also known as the Hermes cabin. The cabin was an old, ordinary looking building but not as elegant and neat as Athena's or Artemis's. It had peeling brown paint with a caduceus stenciled above the doorway. I was told by Annabeth that I would be staying here until my mother claimed me officially in front of camp. So far my secrets were safe. Even the ones Chiron, Annabeth, Nico, and Percy didn't know about. The Stoll Brothers came out just as we passed by.

I sent them a wave. "Hey Rosa! What's up," the boy I remembered as Travis asked, putting on a charming smile.

"Yeah, how's it going," Connor added, winking.

"Lose the charm," Annabeth said to them with a glare. "She has a boyfriend, Stolls. Don't you remember, dimwits?"

"I swear I saw her first but whatever." Connor said with a sad face. He came around to my other side and smiled innocently. "I can wait."

I laughed and pushed him away. "Please stop the flirting," I said. "You guys are acting like you want to make a move on me."

Travis rolled his eyes and said, "Well I wouldn't because I have a girlfriend, but..." he arched a brow at his brother. Connor then hung his head, rejected and admitted, "If I could Rosa, I would honey." He smirked at me.

Annabeth rolled her gray eyes and said, "Come on, Rosa. Let's get moving!"

"See you later, Rosa," Travis said simply.

Connor on the other hand: "I'll make sure I see you, sweetie pie!" He looked at his brother who was shaking his head and then Connor blew me kisses. Annabeth and I burst into laughter as we walked away and on to the next cabin. This camp is really great.

Cabin twelve was made of a fine gray brick with small slants of black and brown rock constructed in the stone. It was also encased in grape vines. "This is the Dionysus cabin," Annabeth stated from behind me. We passed it by and went on to cabin thirteen.

Of course it was Nico's cabin. The building had thick ebony columns of heavy stone that shone dimly in the early morning sunshine and torches of emerald fire blazed out front, flickering in the breeze. "And right here, you'll see the Hades cabin, the coolest of them all," Nico said from behind us.

Annabeth rolled her eyes with a "Yeah right." I chuckled.

Percy was standing beside him, arching a brow. He turned to him, "Please! Mine is way cooler."

Nico rolled his eyes at his statement, ignoring it. He was on crutches, as he gracefully maneuvered his way over to me. How he did, I don't know. I shook my head. "You should be resting."

"I did, but then I got bored. I wanted to see you." My cheeks got warm and I glanced away from his dark brown eyes. Nico leaned closer to me. "Did I make you blush," he said in my ear teasingly.

I scoffed, pulling back to look him directly in the eyes. "What? Of course not!"

He laughed, which then I couldn't help but smile. I love when he laughs. "I think it looks pretty on you." I huffed and pushed him lightly in the arm. He chuckled, drawing me near.

"Nico, what happened," a girl's voice interrupted our moment, sounding a little too flirtatious. As his eyes followed to the voice, he swore under his breath. My gaze turned to the group of flawless girls: Two blonds, one ginger, one Asian, and one brunette in the middle. I suppose she would have been the most _eye-catching_. She was tall, built like a model, at least two inches above me, with sun-kissed skin and emerald green eyes. She wore a pink glittery tank top, black short shorts, and real diamond in crested, pink shoes called Toms. The definition of modern princess. They were all the same like plastic Barbie dolls. Perfect bodies. Flawless beauty. Expensive stuff. Daughters of Aphrodite. Anyone could see the resemblance.

He shrugged. "Just a small injury from battle. You know, the average," he stated, though his eyes were narrow as if warning her of something. Percy and Annabeth stood there awkwardly, looking between the two.

"Oh. That's so brave of you. I hope you get better," the brunette flirted, batting her long lashes. She flipped her brown hair behind her shoulder and smiled. I felt the heat rise to my head. She and her peeps finally looked at me. "So, you must be Rosa." Her eyes were full of hate as she said it. The girl stepped forward with a cruel smile. "I'm Alana Duke," she sneered, pulling her hand back before I could shake it. "Daughter of Aphrodite."

I smiled inelegantly with a nod. "I kind of got that. The overbearing flirting and snobby attitude kind of gave it away." Her eyes lessened to angry slits. Why did her daughters hate me? Auntie A seemed so much nicer.

Nico's hand entwined around mine. I sighed internally. I know I probably shouldn't worry about other girls, but it made me so angry! I never felt so...jealous. I was embarrassed but felt insecure about it. She was so perfect and I was...Rosa. Boring, plain daughter of Persephone.

"Your girlfriend isn't pretty enough for you, Nico. Don't you think girls?" They all laughed evilly before she dismissed then with a snap.

The son of Hades rolled his eyes. "What and you are? Give me a break Alana. Aren't you always complaining about how you break all your mirrors?" he asked with a smirk as he turned around just as elegantly as before. I looked at him with a smile. Percy stifled a laugh while Annabeth grinned for the victory. I gave her one last narrowed glance before following.

"Whatever," she snapped back. No comeback? I happened to miss her dark smile on her glittery lips. "Even though, if you get bored with her, I don't have plans tonight."

My hands tightened into solid fists and I turned around to punch her right in her pretty face, but Annabeth grabbed my arm. The brat let out a screech of fright, her groupies holding onto each other. Chickens. "Let's go," my friend said with a tight smile and pulled me away. Nico was watching me with an unreadable face. Once we were away from the group, Percy and Annabeth retreated quickly. They knew what was coming. I helped Nico into his cabin, trying to hold in my fuming emotions. I should have punched her. My fists clenched. I mean she just offered to literally sleep with him! Oh my freak in gods! Who does that?! How could he let her get away with saying that? Ugh! Am I perhaps overreacting? Of course not, what she said was uncalled for!

When Nico was finally on the bed, everything calm and quiet, I turned on him. "I should have punched her! That brat! What was her problem anyway," I asked harshly, crossing my arms over my chest angrily and sitting down on the floor in Indian style. "I mean seriously! What the hell did I ever do to her," I asked, making a big angry hand movement.

He sighed, twisting that ring on his finger. "You shouldn't let her bother you Rosa. She's a crazy ex-girlfriend. I broke up with Alana a few days before our parents told us about that law and out of envy, she's convinced herself that you're the reason I ended it." I scoffed. My aunt really needs to work on their people skills.

I looked at him, standing up. I debated whether to yell some more or just apologize. I shouldn't blame Nico. It's not his fault that girl has an obsession with him. "Sorry. I just guess the whole flirting thing got to me and…." I trailed off not meeting his eyes. I sat down beside him, leaning on his shoulder. It would be stupid to tell him that the green monster has come around. My cheeks went red at that thought.

He arched a brow at me. Then the smirk. "Rosa, are you jealous?"

I glared at him and pulled back. My face formed into a deep scowl again and I began, "Nico, she asked you..."

"I know what she said, Rosa," he interrupted, smiling at me. Nico pulled me into him, wrapping his arms around my waist. "But why should it matter? The only girl I love is you," he said before pressing my lips to his. I felt my cheeks heat up and I smiled. We broke apart and I sat right next to him, not risking sitting on his lap.

My turn to tease. "How sweet," I said batting my eyelashes. "I didn't know there was this romantic guy under that smug player." Nico rolled his eyes at me and I laughed.

"Don't tell anyone, Rosa." We both laughed, falling back on the bed together. We just stared into each other's eyes in silence. I kind of liked it. I could hear Nico's breathing and heartbeat. It was soothing. His fingers played with the curls in my hair as he took it out from its braid. I rested my head on his shoulder, as we lay side by side. It was dark and cool in Nico's cabin, even in the afternoon when the sun was at its brightest. Perfect.

"You wanted to tell me something earlier? About why you came to camp." Nico finally asked out of the blue. His expression was serious now. It was like when his father wanted to talk business. There was no room for jokes.

"My mother was kidnapped by my evil father."

He turned to me and cocked his head. His brows were furrowed as he gave a questioning look. "Excuse me?"

I put a hand through my hair, eyes on the hands in my lap. I took his hands in mine and told him from all the events that occurred before and after I arrived at camp to the vision of captured Persephone.

"Oceanus? Titan of the sea?" I nodded. He then went completely motionless, sitting up slowly. His eyes were emotionless. Finally he said, "But...that means..." I felt my eyes watering for the first time. Our eyes met and they pooled over. Nico saw this and wrapped his arms around me. "Shh, Rosa it's ok. Don't cry, please." He stroked my hair as my face buried into the crook of his neck, fists clenching his shirt for the sake of holding on.

Sobbing my voice shook. "I don't want to leave you Nico. I just love you so much and..."

He forced me to look up at him, his expression pained. "Rosa, you're not leaving! We're going to send you away because of your father. You're not evil."

I bit my lip and replied with a hiccup, "That's not it." Nico waited for me to explain and I breathed through my nose. "I have to go to Kronos and hand myself over to save my mom."

"WHAT?!" Nico pulled away from me, getting off the bed. He limped away, leaning against the wall to support himself. His body stayed there, frozen and rigid. I held back another cry, not wanting to make anything worse. Nico put a hand through his black hair, shaking his head sadly. He put his head in his hands, putting another hand through his tresses. "This isn't happening. Not again."

A breath caught in my throat. Bianca. She had left him to. And never came back. I turned away, unsure of whether to cry in pain or scream in frustration. I'm hurting him. "I'm so sorry," I whispered, putting my head in my hands. How could I have not realized that? I finally find love and then lose it. And it's my entire fault.

Suddenly, I felt weight on the bed behind me. His arms wrapped around me, his face in my hair. "It doesn't matter now. We'll get through this together."

"I don't even deserve you now that I know what I'm doing to you." I lifted my head up and put my hand through his black hair. He smiled at my touch, his fingers curling under my chin. He pulled my lips up to his, kissing me gently.

"Please. If everything, I don't deserve a goddess as beautiful as you." I blushed, but then it faded quickly. It didn't matter if I was a goddess. It didn't matter if I had all the power in the world.

I love Nico. And I would give up being a goddess for him any day.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Look the review button is right below! Please! :)**

**Oh and question for anyone: how is excited for PERCY JACKSON: THE SEA OF MONSTERS? I don't know whether I will like it or completely hate it. I looks really different from the book... **


	8. Weirder and Weirder

**Hey guys what's up? **

**Oh so I skipped a day so this is Rosa's fourth day at camp. The day she arrived, the day of her tour, her first day of training, and now the events in this chapter. **

**Short chapter but enjoy! Ciao! **

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly as I heard yelling and the running footsteps of campers in the Hermes cabin. I sat up and found myself in a loud cabin full of teenagers running around frantically. I arched a brow in confusion. What are they doing? Do they normally get up this early?

"Well, the sleeping beauty finally awakes!" Connor stood by my bed with khaki shorts and a blue Camp Half-blood tee shirt. A sly smile was on his lips.

I rolled my eyes and asked, "What time is it?"

"8:36," he stated. And then he added, "Why so curious?"

I shrugged. "Let's see," I stated. "Is it normal for you guys to wake up early and run around your cabin like a bunch of headless chickens?"

He laughed at this, muttering something about the headless chickens. "We're cleaning up our cabin for inspection. The cabin with the worst score has kitchen duty. Normally that's Percy's cabin, the Ares' cabin, or ours so help us out."

I sighed and got out of bed to see what I could wear. Changing into a normal orange camp shirt and some Bermudas in their bathroom, I put my hair into a bun and looked to help. Everyone was putting their stuff under their beds and crazily pulling the covers up so they looked made. I sighed at their untidiness and began to make all the bunks properly since anyone could see that they just pulled the covers up messily. After that, I then grew some gorgeous flowers outside the cabin, noticing some of the watching campers out of the corner of my eyes. I felt awkward as they studied me like I was some kind of specimen as roses, gardenias, and orchids bloomed from under my fingers. Is growing flowers really that fascinating? I only wanted to help the place to smell better, because I rather not have kitchen duty. I mean this cabin smelled almost as bad as rotting corpses. And trust me, I know what they smell like...

Anyway, camp was great. You had freedom and tons of activities to do. But then it was difficult.

Yesterday, my first day of training didn't go so good. I barely knew how to use a sword or knife, my archery skills were so-so good, I would never be able to ride Pegasus since they hate me, which I think we can guess why that is, and when I went to the battle arena for some sword training, I died multiple times. Not literally, but you get what I mean.

Once we had finally made this place a little more presentable, we all waited for our overseer to show. I sat down on my bed and let out a sigh, wiping some sweat from my brow. "That was so cool how you created those flowers, Rosa," Travis told me as he sat down next to me on my bed. "How did you do it?"

I shrugged, trying to act clueless. "I don't know. Maybe my godly parent is into plants." I don't think it's time for everyone to know I'm a goddess just yet.

He smiled. "Yeah. Maybe you're a daughter of Demeter. That would make you the half-sister of my girl Katie. Just don't get claimed right away. It's great to have someone who knows how to clean." We both laughed. Demeter is grandmother but I bet she wouldn't mind.

"Wow. What happened to this place?"

I turned to see Alana at the front door with a clipboard in the crook of her right arm. I noticed she was wearing a bright blue eye shadow that brought out her eyes a little too much. You'd think a daughter of Aphrodite would know when some make-up was too much.

"We clean up good, Alana," one boy said, leering at her. Being her, the girl tossed her hair like any Aphrodite kid would. I rolled my eyes. For some reason, I still can't help but despise her.

"Well I guess I'll give you a three for today. I mean, it's not the best but it is a major improvement." She wrote the number on her clip board.

Travis gave me a high five and then announced, "Well if it wasn't for Rosa, I don't think we would have been this good. Thank you, Rosa!"

Most of the cabin let out a 'whoop' and I couldn't help but laugh, my cheeks turning red. It's not that big of a deal, right? I saw her pencil break and fall to the ground. The cabin went silent and someone picked it up for Alana immediately like she was a queen they served. She recomposed herself and then said, "Excuse me?"

Connor stood up and pointed to me. "Rosa helped us. She did grow all the plants and stuff. Is she awesome or what?" I blushed and smiled at him. Their comments are sweet and all but why can't they stop? She hates me enough as it is.

I saw Alana glare, but then it faded into an annoyed smile. "Well good job! Only your fourth day and you're already doing well." Then she stalked out the door angrily. The Stolls laughed and then everyone started walking out of the cabin to the mess hall.

I sighed as I made my way to the Hades cabin. I smelled the air again, that sweet spring smell filling my nose. Many things in life are beautiful to me but one of my favorites is springtime. What's more perfect? It's so lush with promise, fragrant with flowers, and so full of life. Like for one tiny moment, you're in some kind of heaven where everything is peaceful and kind.

Except for Alana and Nico talking on his cabin pouch. She hissed something at him and he replied with a choice of words that meant, "Go away." The daughter of Aphrodite rolled her eyes, saying something else. I bit my lip. I almost wanted to eavesdrop. _Almost_. But then I would feel awful. It wasn't my business, fiancé or not. I groaned. I just have to be the good person in situations.

On to my second destination.

I opened the door to the Big House to find Chiron in his wheel chair, a man lounging on the couch, drinking Coca-cola, and a red head across from him with a sketch pad in her lap. I had been called here after lunch today but decided to come early. I was kind of nervous. The horseman had told me how the Oracle requested to see me. And I think I knew why.

My first and perhaps last quest.

The man was short and plump with an orange, tiger-striped Hawaiian shirt, matching light purple shorts, curly, dark brown hair with purple watery eyes, and pink fuzzy slippers on his feet. Never seen him before, but I could tell right away he was a god.

The girl had red, frizzy hair and green eyes wearing paint splattered jeans and a Camp Half-blood tee. She looked up at me when I came in and smiled.

The god snorted. "Oh. Is this the new camper everyone's talking about that's with that son of Hades? The daughter of Persephone?"

Chiron glared at him and nodded furiously. "Yes Dionysus, now keep it down. Not all of the campers know yet."

I was taken aback. I cleared my throat and asked politely, "Excuse me, but what is the god of wine doing here?"

He glared at me, arching a brow. "A long story I don't care to review, girl. And call me Mr. D. Call me wine dude, I'll turn you into a dolphin!"

I smiled nervously. Whoa this guy is high strung. "Ok!"

He rolled his eyes and went back to reading his magazine. I heard the soft laughter of someone to my left. The girl with red hair stood up, putting her sketch pad on her other side. She put a hand out. "Hi. I'm Rachel Dare, the Oracle. Ignore Mr. Grouchy Pants over there! He's always like that."

I laughed and said, "I'm...

"Rosa! Yes I know. I know a lot about you."

I smiled nervously, shaking her hand and then letting it go awkwardly. "You're the oracle? You look...?"

Rachel smiled and said, "Young, I know." I nodded. People who can see the future...just a little weird. I took a seat next to her as she continued drawing. "Anyway down to business. As the oracle, one of my abilities is dreams where I will catch glimpses of the future. I happen to have a ton of sketches of you." And it just gets weirder. "I think you're the one who can stop Kronos."

I gaped at her. "What?!" I can barely win a battle here and she expects me to beat the Titan lord?

She shrugged. "Yeah, well you see here's the complicated part. It isn't going to be easy and you're not going to defeat him the way you'd think…" She froze.

My breath seemed to disappear as her eyes glowed green and the air grew cold as ice. The chill in the air attacked my body and I suddenly went immobile. Rachel spoke again but this time her voice was raspy:

_The fate of Olympus rests in you,_

_Good or evil, you must choose. _

_Everything dear you shall lose,_

_Until your time as hero is due. _

The power fell and suddenly I could feel my breath, inhale and exhale, my heart pounding in my ears.

I stood away from her, my eyes intent on my feet. How does this help at all? It doesn't tell me who I should take on my quest. It doesn't give me any clues on how to defeat that monster. All the four lines does is makes me all the more distraught. Chose between good and evil? There is no doubt about whose side I'm on! Right? I'm not evil. Even Nico said so. _Everything dear you shall lose. _I gulped. This is bad. I looked up to see Chiron's grave expression and Mr. D's interested one. Rachel was leaning on the couch, holding her head.

The horseman cleared his throat and said, "I guess this means you will have to go on a quest, Rosa. Now whether or not Rachel has any suggestions for companions?" He arched a brow at her.

The redhead, rubbing her temples, sighed. "Yes, I have a few sketches. It is a simple journey. Three demigods. Rosa, a child of Hephaestus and a child of Apollo."

I bit my lip. "Why them specifically?"

The oracle shrugged. "That's where I draw the line. I actually can't see why that is."

I exhaled, putting a hand through my hair. Not even the all mighty oracle can see it. This just keeps getting better.

"Zeus will have to give you access to the skies so you can catch a plane to California. If it is true that saving your mother should be fast, then there's no point in travelling across the country by land," Chiron told me. He sat up straighter in his chair and continued, "You should choose your companions by tonight so you may leave in the morning."

I nodded, looking down at my feet as I whispered sadly, "That's so soon."

He nodded his face still grave. But I noticed the depression in his old eyes. They have seen so much sorrow and death. He knew something was going to go horribly amiss. That no one is going to get out of this one unscarred. I felt my heart tighten. "If it is a goddess in danger, you must hurry quickly, Rosa. Especially for your own mother."

"Ok," I said plainly. He let out a sigh at my response. The centaur dismissed me and I left in silence. On the pouch, I paused and leaned against the wall. This isn't fair. It isn't a good enough reason for me to leave now! To give up the life I have dreamed of to literally give myself over to the evil Titan Lord! **He doesn't understand.** I put a hand to my chest. I gasped for breath. Something sharp pierced my heart. Something awful and cold.

Something dark.

* * *

**Don't hate me...ignore the lame prophecy. XP But please review because I love your thoughts! Thx.**

**What's your favorite summer moment so far? **


	9. A Duel for the Quest

**Oh the chapters just keep coming. I wish I could just skip ahead. I am really liking the to-come chapters. Not that what happens is good but I'm mean to my OCs. :P **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

It seemed like such a long day for me. I guess the prospect of that quest was still on my mind. I had a free period but I'd rather be getting my butt kicked during one of Clarisse's training sessions than sit around thinking about tomorrow. I would be leaving camp.

I lowered my sword as I finally took a break from killing one of the practice dummies in the battle arena. Throwing myself to the floor, I put my head in my hands. This can't be happening to me. Why did I have to be a goddess? Why couldn't my mom have loved a normal guy?

"Excuse me, is it ok if I train too?"

I looked up and met a pair of green eyes. A teenage boy stood above me, in practice and a sword. I recognized his face as the guy from the infirmary who had been seriously injured. It made me smile that he was better now. "Sure."

He nodded and put out a hand. "I'm Kaman Menjivar, son of Apollo." This perked my interest. I needed one on my quest. I already decided to ask Tammie to be my one companion because I could trust her. Maybe he could be my other.

I stood and shook it. "Rosa, unclaimed."

He smiled. "Yeah I know. You're kind of famous around here. Saving one of the camper's lives by making trees come to life. That's cool."

I nodded and shrugged, "Thanks. I get that a lot." He gave me another warm smile and then went over to one of the dummies. He moved with skill and agility. He dodged everything and seemed to be holding ground well. Why not ask him? What have I got to lose? But then do I want him to risk his life? I bit my lip as I watched the boy. I promised myself as I went to the mess hall for breakfast this morning that I wouldn't allow my companions' lives to become endangered. No matter what the cost.

I breathed through my nose and then called, "Kaman!"

He stopped, ducking before the arm of the practice mechanism could hit him. He rolled across the floor away from it and stood right back up. I stared at him in amazement. After wiping his face with a towel, the son of Apollo answered, "Need something?"

I nodded slowly. "I wanted to ask you...would you want to be my second companion on my quest? I know it seems out of the blue but it has to be a child of Apollo. I know you and obviously you're a talented fighter so why not?" I gave him a tiny, hopeful smile. Oh please say yes. I would have to leave in shame if you said no.

Kaman seemed to consider my offer and then smiled. "Sure I'll go."

"Really? I mean this is a lot I'm asking of you and..."

"Rosa its fine," he told me. "This will be the best opportunity to me to finally harass my skills. And plus I think we'll become great friends."

"Yeah and only friends."

We both jumped as he appeared from the shadows. Nico was wearing loose black armor, a matching helmet in his right hand, and his stygian iron sword strapped at his right side. I tried to hide the blush forming on my cheeks but I was bright as a stop sign. Oh Hades, he looked even hotter in battle armor. His eyes were narrowed at the son of Apollo. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for the games tonight?"

Kaman's smile fell and he glared. "Don't have to be possessive, di Angelo. I'm not going to steal your girl." He looked to me again and gave a wave. "I'll see you later, Rosa. And thanks."

I nodded. "You're welcome."

He left quickly, the quiet deafening as his footsteps finally faded. Every part of Nico looked stiff, his eyes burning. He began to pace and after some time watching him, I sighed in defeat. I turned back to the mannequins and imagined Jasper's face on it.

I started slashing at the dummy again. I rolled across the floor and hit the replica with my practice sword. The dummy hit the floor and straw went everywhere. I liked being here by myself. It gave me time to think. Right now, my thoughts were crossed between what Nico was thinking and whose team I would be on for Capture Flag. Chiron must have decided to have a quick game just for me. It wasn't even officially summer yet which made all the campers more excited. About five minutes passed and I started to get tired.

And that's when I was disarmed in a flash, my back on the ground with Nico on top of me. I huffed as our eyes met. There was an unreadable look in them. "What?"

He scoffed. "What? That's all you have to say."

"Nico, I wasn't flirting with Kaman. If you didn't notice, I was checking you out earlier."

"That's not the point...you were?"

I rolled my eyes. Oh gods. I just inflated his ego. "No I was admiring the décor of weapons and armor."

Nico sighed and said, "Look that's not why I'm angry. Just...why don't you tell me anything? You're going on a quest? Without me?"

I groaned and sighed. I was going to wait to tell Nico later tonight. I guess that didn't work out. "I was going to tell you later, ok? I knew you would get like this."

The son of Hades shook his head. "Like what? Protective? I can't just let you go out there when you hardly even know to defend yourself! I can't lose you!"

I snapped, "I can handle myself!" I pushed him off of me and grabbed my sword. "I get it, ok? We're both scared. I don't want to lose you; you don't want to lose me. But if we don't trust each other, it will only make matters worse!"

"Well I hate this! I hate all of it!"

"You don't think I don't?"

He glared. "No because you're still going to take this quest!"

"I have to," I shouted at him.

Nico shook his head and smirked. "Not if I defeat you in a duel." I gulped. "Here's the challenge: I win, you stay here with me. You win, the quest is on. We'll both swear on Styx. Come on, Rosa, it's a fair deal."

I bit my lip. I shouldn't agree. Rachel and Chiron both told me I have to go. But then again, it is fair. I have a shot. If I'm worthy to go on this quest, I should be able to defeat Nico. I sighed and nodded. "Ok. On River Styx?"

I put a hand out for him to shake. He eyed it and then grasped it in his. "On River Styx." His lips kissed my palm and he pulled me closer until I was up against him. I did a double take.

"Wait your leg..?"

Nico chuckled. "Let's just say I had a speedy recovery." I arched a brow at him and he shrugged. I rolled my eyes. Troublemaker. He looked at me again. Admiration and love filled his dark eyes as he pushed back a piece of my hair behind my ear. "So you ready for Capture the Flag?"

I laughed. "Maybe. I'll try not to get killed. You might not even have the chance to duel me after."

He sighed and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "You'll be fine. I completely believe in you, babe. Now against me, not so much."

I rolled my eyes and hit his arm playfully. "If all demigods are supposedly naturals at this stuff, I should have already mastered at least something. But alas, nothing yet."

The son of Hades chuckled. Nico just shook his head, smiling crookedly and kissed my forehead. Nico spoke again, this time pulling me closer and in my ear. "I just can't wait to take my victory kiss from you, Rosa. All mine." I had to keep myself from shivering.

"You're too smug," I whispered back and he rolled his eyes. My fingers traveled down the armor on his chest as we leaned closer to each other. His dark eyes locked with mine, the black ancientness in them mesmerizing. Huh ancient. "You know now that it just randomly came to mind," I admitted aloud breaking the moment, "Is it right to be going out with someone who could be my grandpa?"

He rolled his eyes, angry at me for ruining it. "Seriously?"

We both laughed, still not separating. That's when I felt his cool lips on mine, electricity rolling down my body. I shivered and he smiled against my lips, wrapping his around my waist. He pulled me into him, every part of me against him. I wrapped my arms around Nico's neck, my fingers tangling in his soft, dark hair.

"Rosa, I know you don't think it's creepy since you love me," his voice low. I let out a small giggle, my cheeks blushing. I never giggled before. Nico knows I don't. He smirked, but continued, "I love it when you laugh like that." My cheeks were crimson by that time so in order to hide it, I kissed him again. We wrapped our arms around the other, in our own world. It's unfair. This quest. I hate it. Nico must have felt my muscles tensing, because he pulled back.

"Rosa," he said, cupping my chin in his right hand. "Something wrong?" I shrugged, looking at anywhere, but his eyes. The sun was getting close to the horizon now and the dinner horn would sound soon. Suddenly I was looking into Nico's eyes, my heart skipping a beat.

I bit my lip before whispering, "Why does this happen to me? Why do I have to be a goddess? Why couldn't I be...normal, Nico?" I felt tears in my eyes, looking at my hands sadly. I'm selfish. I really am. My mind drifted off to my mother. "I just...I feel awful for wanting to stay." Guilt filled my chest and a few drops slipped down my cheeks. She has down everything in the world for me. I am such a horrible daughter. Cold fingers brushed away the liquid and caressed my cheek.

He brushed his fingers over my cheek and took my hands in his. "Rosa, there's nothing wrong with not wanting to."

I bit my lip, looking down at my feet. "But it's like I don't care about my mom. I mean..." I trailed off, looking down at his black Converse and my black Toms.

Nico sighed, putting his hand through my hair. "Rosa," the way he said my name made my heart jump. "You shouldn't think like that. She knows you're scared, she knows you want to be able to enjoy life out of the Underworld. So there isn't a reason for you to feel guilty for not wanting to go. We all understand. It's ok. " I finally looked into his eyes. Nico gave me a small smile, pulling me in close. He kissed my lips softly.

"What the hADES?! Can't you keep yourselves off each other for one day? Just one day?" I pulled away from him, gasping for air. I looked to see Thalia walking towards us in silver battle armor, her eyes covered partly by her hand so she could still see where she was going.

Nico rolled his eyes, smirking at me. "Why? You don't like it, Huntress?"

She glared, lowering her hand from her face. Her electric blue eyes looked as if they had lightning in them right then. "Yes as a matter of fact, I don't like it."

He rolled his dark eyes in a not-so-nice way this time. "What do you want anyway that you just had to grace us with your presence, Huntress," Nico asked harshly with a smile on his face.

"Dionysus is going to announce the teams in about, 5 minutes," she replied back, crossing her arms over her chest.

I put a hand through my hair and sighed. That was embarrassing. Time for me to exit. "I better go get some battle armor then," I said, blushing. "See you later, guys." I gave Nico a peck on the cheek and a 'goodbye' to the daughter of Zeus and was off.

"Attention! Attention! Come on, listen up brats!"

I looked at the center of the arena and there stood Mr. D. With pink fuzzy slippers on his feet. Only him. "Ok so why is he here all the time," I asked Annabeth, who had dragged me over to sit by her the moment I entered the hall. She's a bit forceful like that.

"He is the director of Camp Half-Blood, but not by his own will. He was sent by his father Zeus for chasing 'off-limits' nymph. And if he says your name wrong, he's doing because he purposely doesn't care to remember." I nodded. Interesting.

He continued on, "Here's the line-up for your stupid little game just in case you don't remember. Ok, red team: Aphrodite, Ares, Demeter, Hades, Hecate, Hypnos, Nemesis, and Poseidon, blah, blah. Blue team: Apollo, Athena, Iris, Hephaestus, Hermes, Morpheus, and Zeus. Now be ready in 15 minutes." With that the wine god disappeared leaving the sweet smell of grapes behind.

"Aw same line-up again. Well I guess you're with me and Thalia. Oh and Tammie and the Stoll Brothers," Annabeth said getting up and gesturing me to follow.

"I guess." I was going to die.

I followed Annabeth out of the arena towards a group of half-bloods. I saw Thalia turn around and walk away from a group of demigods, towards us. "Hey Annabeth. You ready for this?"

She nodded and said, "Of course. Since we have been losing, I made up another new strategy and with Rosa here, it should work."

The daughter of Zeus shrugged. "I trust you," she said, nodding confidently.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and smiled. "Ok. Let's map this out."

I heard a laugh as Tammie came over to me. She had a green tank top under her gold metal armor with blue jeans and brown combat boots and her long, dark hair was in one braid. The sun radiating off her copper skin made it look like she was actually metallic.

"I love when it's Annabeth and Thalia vs. Percy and Nico. It's been that same line-up for some time now. Thalia and Annabeth try to stay as confident as possible, but we always lose. But anyway, now that you're on our team, I think we'll kick even more butt!'

I blushed. "I wouldn't put that much confidence in my skills, Tammie."

She rolled her eyes. "Please! On the battlefield, you are this completely different person! I never have seen that in anyone before. I believe in you." I smiled tightly. Oh gods above please help me. The battle horn sounded. This is going to be interesting.

I followed my team into the forest, sticking by Annabeth. I saw our blue flag on top of Zeus's fist. It was just a huge boulder shaped like a fist, so they named after Zeus, because he's the king of the gods and all. "Ok," Annabeth turned to me. "You are going with Thalia. You are going to try to get the flag. Our scouts reported that it's on the other side of the woods near fireworks beach. Got it?"

I nodded. "Yes, sir."

She smiled. "Good luck out there. You'll do great!"

"Thanks."

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I heard it come from in front of us a few miles away. A group of at least thirty or so demigods came charging towards us with Clarisse and Percy in the front.

Thalia started shooting arrows at them and half of them fell to the ground.

She had told me a few days ago that her arrows had celestial bronze in it to kill monsters and a sleeping spell that a daughter of Hecate put on them to put demigods to sleep. The really epic part was that her arrows would return right back to her so Thalia never ran out.

I ran up towards the group of charging demigods, slashing and kicking. Each demigod fell as I did so. And no demigods were harmed during this sequence. I hit them over the head with the hilt of my sword, avoiding any real fighting. I still didn't think I would last long.

Someone tripped me and I looked up. Hold that thought! It was girl, well it was Alana actually. She had neon pink armor on, which made me want to throw-up! Way to much pink! "Oops," she said.

I kicked her knees and she fell too and I got up. "Oh I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" Alana jumped back up and slashed at me, cutting my arm. There was a wide, bloody cut. Oh, I hate blood! Witch! I kicked her in the stomach and she fell to the ground.

"Don't flirt with Nico! He's my boyfriend, you little witch!" I knocked her out with the hilt of my sword. Oh Zeus, that was awesome!

I saw sparks of electricity behind me as Thalia and Clarisse clashed. Thalia was able to side-step every one of Clarisse's attacks. She finally hit Thalia, but got 'shocked' in the process.

Both girls fell, but got to their feet at the same time. They kept fighting trying to find a way though the others defenses. From the distance, an arrow struck Clarisse in the arm, distracting her enough that Thalia was able to disarm her and put one of her knives to her neck.

I heard screaming to my right and saw a big wall of water traveling in a straight line across the whole field to the ocean. I knew Percy did this so no one could get past, but I had an insane idea.

I breathed through my nose and then put all my energy into nature. The trees began to twist and the plants came to life. Percy lost control as he grew distracted, all the water fading away.

The trees' branches took him in their grasp and he struggled for a little but was unable to free himself. The fauna gave them to the flora to handle as he wrapped tightly around him like ropes. I didn't think I could do that and…It worked! Go me! He pouted at me, shaking his head.

I shrugged with a smile. What can I say? Plants rule.

After watching, the demigods on the blue team cheered. Annabeth and Thalia looked dumbfounded. "Rosa," I heard a voice call. It was Annabeth. "Get going!" I nodded. I saw the Stoll Brothers give me thumbs-up and I smiled back at them.

I kept running through forest, hitting and kicking some campers who had been on guard duty and then I finally made it to the flag. It was on a rock that then led to fireworks beach and was red with gold trim around the edges.

"Yes! I did it!" I walked up to the flag.

But then someone grabbed me. I kicked them hard in the shin, causing them to growl something under their breath. I pulled out of their grip, spinning around to face him or her. But no one was there. I looked around, confused. Where did they go?

And that's when my arms were pulled behind my back and I was pushed down onto my knees, unable to kick. I heard my sword fall on the ground, farther away from me to my right. Suddenly, I was staring into a boy's dark eyes.

Nico.

"Did you really think Clarisse was dim-witted enough to let the flag go unguarded," he asked with a sly smile on his face. "Not that she's not somewhat dumb, but still."

I frowned at him. "Maybe." He chuckled to himself. "So I wasn't prepared, so what," I yelled back. I feel so stupid right now.

He looked at me. "I think it's a big mistake. Come on! Annabeth should have told you to bring Thalia or someone else with you."

It wasn't my fault that Annabeth didn't guess that Nico would be guarding the flag, I thought a matter-of-factly. She's the daughter of Athena, not me! Unless...she did know. She and Thalia's plan involved me. Let's hope I don't mess it up.

"So I am the only one who made it or did you hurt a few demigods?"

I loved the fact that Nico is so close to me. Our faces were inches apart and my body was up against his. Nico had his hands on mine, holding me down on my knees; he was also on his. "Only two, one being this little eight-year old son of Apollo that was scared by the sight of me and now you," he replied back.

I was about to say something else but then he lightly kissed my lips. His grip on me softened just a bit, but not enough for me to break free. "I'm not letting you tempt me into letting you go so I'll kiss you now." He smiled.

"Well I guess that last resort goes to waste," I said with a sad sigh.

He smirked. Then he let me go. Nico stood up and grabbed my sword.

"Well I suppose it's time then. Our duel; you still up for it," Nico asked.

I scoffed, "Of course."

Nico smirked, handing me my sword. "Good and when I kick your butt, don't take it personally. I still love you!"

I arched a brow at him. Cocky bastard. I'm definitely going to kick his ass. "Whatever, you say," I replied back.

"Oh and don't forget to kiss me when I win!"

"Smug again!"

He grinned and we both got into stances. I watched as a crowd began to gather. Annabeth and Thalia were in the lead, with many of the reds, including Percy and Clarisse, prisoner.

But I didn't see Nico run up to me. I gasped, putting my sword in front of me for defense. His sword slid down mine, causing sparks that danced across the shiny surfaces of both our swords. And then he pushed off which caused my ungraceful body to fall onto the ground. As Nico ran towards me, I swung my legs at his feet and he fell but did a roll, getting himself back on his feet. I jumped and ran towards the flag and grabbed it, quickly running from him. I heard some cheers as I sprinted. I could see the tree marked with blue, indicating that it was blue territory.

I let out a sigh of relief, knowing I could make it, when someone grabbed me and pinned me to the ground. The flag went tumbling down some rocks and onto a patch of green grass. I groaned and turned to see Nico smiling up at me.

"You give up?" Gods, I wanted to say yes! He weighted how much more than me and most of that was from muscle. Let's just say I am not having an easy time.

And that's when I got one heck of an idea. I smirked and said, "Never." That's when a tree sprouted out of the ground. It was a huge oak, blocking Nico from me as I stood and grabbed my sword. I carefully, but quickly started traveling down the stones, trying to reach the flag before Nico got to me again.

And out of the corner of my eye, I saw him coming up behind me and I turned on him, swinging my sword to hit him, but he ducked and swung at me. I hate his gracefulness! I side-stepped to the right; his sword just missing me.

Almost all the campers were watching now and I saw Chiron and Mr. D as well.

I lunged at Nico, finally getting in a quick attack of my own with a cut to his arm. He smiled, impressed. Our swords clashed and I was able to grab the hilt of his. I took the long, stygian iron sword and threw it behind me. I had him. I was going to beat Nico.

But he smiled and then I was hit with something from behind. Nico ran for his sword. He must have hit me with a rock wall or something because I felt dizzy. It really knocked the life out of you. Gods.

And that's when I saw the red flag. A vine curled around it, pulling it towards me. All I had to do was keep Nico distracted. But how the heck will I do that? As he ran back towards me, I put my sword up for defense again. He was forcing me back away from the blue line as he slashed at me. I groaned. Time to cheat.

"Ok stop!" Everyone watched in shock as we both froze mid attack.

Nico arched a brow at me. He thinks I'll give up. I breathed in and out for a second and then said, "Look I just wanted to tell you," I smirked and jumped at him, tackling him to the ground. Never. His sword went clattering across the stone and down out of his reach. "I'm not giving up yet!"

I grabbed the flag as the vine finally finished its job and did a leap onto the blue section. Everyone cheered and came up to me as I stuck it into the hard earth. I looked back at the red team to see most of them in shock. Nico was shaking his head at me, smiling. He looked worn out. I think it's a success.

I smiled at him and blew him a kiss. He rolled his eyes and his smile grew as he gazed behind me. Travis and Connor picked me off the ground as I screamed, "No! Don't you dare!"

They lifted me up on their shoulders and walked away with the rest of the blue team. We all traveled along, the demigods of Apollo singing songs. We went down to the beach, someone starting a huge fire and playing music. The Stoll Brothers finally put me down when we got there. Annabeth and Thalia put the red flag on a hilly area of sand for everyone to see the blue team's victory.

I slipped off my armor quickly and joined all my friends in our victory. "Wow, you are amazing," Tammie said with dreamy eyes. I sighed and gave her my thanks again as Annabeth, Thalia, and a few other people nodded in conformity.

"Yeah, you showed my cousin," Thalia said. "I'm very proud of you. If only you could be a Hunter."

I laughed. I might have been if there wasn't a marriage law. And if I didn't love Nico! "And now it's time to party," Annabeth said. Everyone else cheered after and went off to dancing or eating or swimming.

"Hey," I heard Clarisse's voice call as she walked out of the forest with some of her siblings. "Just because you won, doesn't mean you get to throw a blue team only party!"

Thalia and Annabeth smiled at each other evilly. "I guess you'll have to earn your access. What are you going to do for us?" The Ares kids cringed. Oh this should be good.

Nico appeared behind me, no longer wearing armor, just a black tee-shirt with a white skull head on it and black skinny jeans. He whispered in my ear, "You know I was just going easy on you, right?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Sure you were, baby."

He smirked and kissed my lips lightly and pulled away. "Do you want to stay for the party? Because...I have something I want to show you."

I felt my cheeks burn a little. "Oh well, um, I don't mind. Sure." Nico's eyes almost gleamed as he watched me. We entwined our fingers and he led me away.

After a few moments, we stepped into a large clearing, our hands swinging in rhythm with our walk. It was beautiful, the moon casting a soft light over it all. It was almost similar to the one I saw when I arrived here. However this one was better. What made it truly breathtaking was the ocean of red tulips all around, a large willow sitting in their center. I walked into the flowers, careful not to smash the little plants. I couldn't form any words as I gaped at its beauty.

Nico came over and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Do you like it," he whispered softly into my ear, kissing my neck. I looked at him and smiled.

"It's...wonderful. Thank you so much, Nico. I just...how did you find this place?" He shrugged casually. He was one to ward, I knew that, but finding a place like this can't be by chance. He took my hand and we carefully stepped along through the field, not wanting to smash any one of the plants. I looked around curiously, noticing some tree nymphs watching us from the edges of the woods, giggling amongst themselves. I felt my cheeks go red as I looked away. We made it to the willow tree, Nico pulling me down onto the dirt right next to him. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I snuggled against him while his fingers tenderly brushed all the loose strains of hair out of my face.

"I actually like this field. I was never a fan of nature, but I was just so amazed, I guess it grew on me," Nico stated after awhile. He looked down at me. "And I guess I kind of reminded of you."

I looked up at him with a smile. "Oh tin man, you do have a heart!" I laughed and he glared, though a wide grin formed on his lips. I kissed his cheek, hugging him. I had to say it. It was just too good to resist! I then said this out loud and Nico scoffed.

He stood up, playing, and replied back, "Well I see now. You don't think of me as one of those romantic, sensitive kinds of guys. Well I'm sorry for trying." He began to walk away, stomping his feet like a five year-old. I began to laugh at the sight and I ran after him.

Nico noticed and took off at full speed. I groaned in annoyance, chasing him around the field. I hope nobody heard us, because we were making a ton of noise. Laughing and shouting like maniacs until we finally wore out our insides. I tackled him to the ground and rolled on top of him. I exhaled slowly, leaning into his chest as he curled me into his arms. We stayed like that for some time, just gazing at the moon and stars

A silent perfection.

And that's when he kissed me. The only thing I could hear was his breathing and when I opened my eyes all I saw was him. We broke apart, but Nico's lips moved down to my neck, cool and smooth on the surface of my skin. My arms went around his neck, our lips meeting again. We probably would have stayed like that forever, but needing air, we broke apart. I looked into his eyes, pushing his black hair away. Nico smiled, picking me a small tulip, bright and red. He kissed it and handed it to me. I blushed, clearing my throat. "Um...you know red tulips mean I love you forever or something with eternal love, right?"

Nico smirked and give me a small peck. "Of course I know. That's why I wanted to give it to you. Because no matter what happens, I will love you forever."

And that's when the center of the flower began to glow gold, a yellow gemstone blooming. We gasped in amazement. A sign of eternity like all the flowers in my mother's garden. Our eyes met and smiles formed on our lips.

"I will love you forever too."

We kissed.

* * *

**Well...that was ok? **

**Just review...**

**Favorite color anyone? **


	10. Good-byes

**This one is a shortie of just Nico's POV!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Rosa!"

On instinct, I sat forward quickly, eyes darting around wildly. A black knife was in my hand, ready for a fight. Nothing had moved. Nothing was touched. I sighed and put a hand through my hair. I wasn't one to be frightened easily by nightmares. As the son of Hades, I could easily handle horror flicks and endure sleeping in my rather creepy cabin. The thought of losing Rosa over this quest, however, was killing me. I was scared. Scared to lose her. I sighed and got up. Getting dressed quickly, I exited my cabin.

As I walked over to Thalia's pine tree, a slight limp was still in my step. That battle last night took a toll on my leg. Thantos had said to still keep off of it even though I did get it healed but when did I ever listen?

I sighed. My head was swarming with all different emotions. Anguish, fury, guilt, love, sadness. Rosa was leaving. And what if it's true; what if she didn't come back? Gods. Is there seriously how life works? Is everything you love always supposed to get taken away from you? Now that I have Rosa, I've realized what an idiot I am. I want to be a better person for her. I get mad at myself all the time now; because of how reckless I have been for the past how many years. I was what, fourteen when I began to date? Fifteen, I would cheat and supposedly sleep with any girl who was willing. Just to have what? A reputation? I scoffed. I can't ever be like that again. I remember last night in the field as I held her in my arms...she's so much unlike any girl. So special to me. Someone I have been waiting for.

Rosa was mine now. And my heart was hers.

I let out a sigh, leaning against the Thalia's pine, waiting for her to show. I could see Kaman and Tammie already at the van, sitting right into their seats and closing the door behind them, patiently waiting for their last companion. I could imagine her now in the Hermes cabin, trying to stall. I know she didn't want to leave. I thought maybe defeating her yesterday would make her realize that. They could send someone else to save Persephone. She could stay here, safe, with me.

I had finally realized that Rosa was the perfect girl for me and Kronos has already taken her away. Stupid titans. They did this to me now, twice. First with Bianca and now Rosa. I sighed.

I saw Thalia and Rosa walking up to the hill, just as the sun was rising. Rosa looked like she was glowing as walked over to me. She's so beautiful. When the daughter of Zeus saw me, she rolled her eyes, so I did the most mature I could think of: I stuck my tongue out at her. She grinned and then walked by, as if to give us privacy.

"Rosa," I whispered as I pulled her into me and kissed her neck before moving up to her cheek. I cupped her face in my left hand, looking into her tear-filled eyes.

She breathed in slowly through her nose and said, "I don't want to go."

"Then don't. Just stay here with me." She pulled away and staring at me sadly, her fingers rubbing underneath my eyes gently. I saw misery cross her beautiful features and I caressed her hair.

"You should go get some rest, Nico," she stated in a worried tone.

I shook my head in protest. I didn't want to sleep. It seems crazy, not being able to sleep just because of a quest I wasn't even going on. I couldn't, not when I know that you're going to leave for something dangerous. You could get hurt or captured or even killed. "I'm fine. I just want to at least go to the airport with you," I begged her but she shook her head. I opened my mouth to protest, but she put her finger to my lips.

"No. You can't. You're tired and still injured. And don't tell you're ok." I sighed and looked down below at the valley. The sun was fully over the horizon, shining down on Camp Half-blood as it came to life again. You could see the demigods running about, going to their normal lives. I wish it could be that way for Rosa and me.

Rosa leaned her head on my chest and I lifted her chin up and kissed her lips. That wonderful feeling came again and I relaxed. She wrapped her arms gently around my neck, but then one of her hands dropped to my side to help me stand as I wrapped my arms round her waist. I pulled her closer, but we broke away for air. Someone cleared their throat and I growled under my breathe as she stood away from me. Thalia was standing there, nodding towards the car. Rosa smiled in the kind of way that says, 'I'll be there in a sec.' The daughter of Zeus nodded and walked away back towards it.

"Rosa...look, I just...I can't let you do this. Now that I have you...there's so much I wanted to show you and share with you. I...I need you," I looked into her eyes, trying not to let my unease show. "I can't lose you."

She bit her lip to stop the quivering and gave me a smile. "Everything is going to be ok," she whispered. "And don't worry; you haven't lost me, Nico." I felt like we were having one of those cheesy moments from those movies, but I realized that I liked this. Because it was with her.

Our foreheads were against one another's as we both stood there in the silence. I kissed her lips and Rosa hid her face in my chest. I rested my head in her hair, whispering to her gently, "It's going to be alright, Rosa. Nothing is going to come between us. Ever."

I could hear her voice shaking as she replied, "I know. Ever."

She pulled away and turned to go, but I kissed her once more, my hand entwining with up her left one. Rosa looked as we broke apart to find a ring on her third finger. It was made of black stygian iron with sapphires and diamonds incrusted in it, a large pear-shaped diamond in the center. The daughter of Persephone looked up at me, her eyes shining, and I nodded. She took it off slowly and watched it transform into a dagger, as beautiful as the bracelet, long and silver. Rosa's amazing blue eyes gleamed with liquid and she kissed my cheek. "I love it, Nico."

I gazed into her blue eyes. I love her so much. "I hoped you would."

Her smile grew larger. She kissed me hard before whispering a soft "I love you" and "Good-bye," in my ear. With that, she put the ring back on, grabbed her pack, and walked down to the car, never looking back.

"I love you too," I whispered into the wind, leaning against the tree as I watched the van take off down the black road. I sighed and turned away.

I always hated good-byes.

* * *

**Review?**


	11. Quests suck

**Oh my gods, it's the quest chapter! Ya! XP**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Rosa's POV**

"Maybe we're wrong," Tammie tried to reason while we waited for our chance to grab our bags from the over-head compartments. She looked around to see if anyone was paying attention to us before saying, "She could just be a mortal. I mean, sometimes people can get suspicions of teenagers. Especially teens like us."

I bit my lip and contradicted, "But doesn't it seem a little unusual? I mean, she or it is still glaring at us even now. Do we really look that harmful?" Tammie shrugged and muttered something before telling me to move out into the aisle. The old flight attendant on the plane was still glaring at our group, having done so most of the trip. It set both Kaman and I off but Tammie, sleeping for most of the voyage, wasn't as concerned. Tammie's logic made sense, but I still didn't believe that it's normal mortal behavior. Especially as we exited the machine.

Tammie and Kaman walked out of the plane stiffly with their eyes on the floor, trying to ignore her cold smile. I calmly made my way out, meeting eyes with the female. And that's when they flashed yellow. I gasped and quickly walked away. "_Watch your back, goddess._" I gasped. I hadn't imagined that. The stupid uglie was ready. Now I just had to watch closely.

We exited the airport and made our way into the city by taxi. After finding a nice café to sit outside at, we pulled out the huge map Chiron had provided for us. This city wasn't as large as New York, of course, but it was still as confusing. Kaman circled Mount Tamalpais first, being that it was the final destination. Mapping the route the three of us would take, I pursed my lips. Rescuing my mother would be of challenge but so far, this seemed too effortless. When would that monster and her groupies attack?

"Rosa! Are you listening," Tammie snapped me back into reality. She snapped her fingers in front of my eyes and I jumped back, startled. I blushed, putting a piece of my hair behind my ear. Stay focused, Rosa! You're supposed to be the leader. "No sorry. I was just thinking."

Kaman continued again with a sigh. "Does anyone think this is a little suspicious? Was there no clues from the prophecy about what we have to do?"

I shook my head. _The fate of Olympus rests in you, Good or evil, you must choose. Everything dear you shall lose, Until your time as hero is due. _Nothing related to a quest. Just the obvious. Choice and despair. "We'll just have to go in there blindly and hope for the best."

They nodded. As my friends leaned back in their seats, my eyes glanced the street for anything suspicious. Why is it so calm and peaceful? Where are the monsters Nico warned would be here or Jasper and his whole army? They can't just vanish. Not that I want anything attacking us, but...wait why are we all worked up about this? No monster attacks are fine with me.

"So which one of you demigods will be the first to die?" Spoke too soon. All three of us turned, half expecting to see an army of monsters, but instead we found that old flight attendant.

"I knew it," I said aloud, standing up from my chair and pulling a barrette out of my hair and revealing a silver blade, a simple gift from Annabeth for the occasion. Tammie pulled out her twin, bronze swords, each blade as long as my arm and Kaman took out his bow and arrow. The thing hissed as light reflected off of them. She threw her head back and her transformation began.. Lucky no one was around to see this horrid sight. Her gray hair was shedding until it was a head of living, venomous snakes, thrashing out everywhere in search of human flesh. Her normal feet became the clawed toes of a roaster and bronze boar tusks sprang out on the corners of her mouth, her eyes glowing red. She was still in that flight attendant's outfit with the name tag that read what looked like 'Hairy Mary,' but that didn't make her any less scary. Tammie shivered at the sight of her and Kaman made a face of disgust. I bit my bottom lip. What is she? And how do you fight it?

"Well demigods, nothing to say? What are you afraid of? It's just little old me, Euryale, one of the gorgons," she said, baring her sharp, pointed teeth with a sly grin.

I crossed my arms over my chest normally and stated, "I don't see anything special or frightening. If anything, you're just like one of those dumb Keres that we could take down in seconds. Wow, is this all the big bad Titan Lord could send?"

And then I picked up my glass of ice tea and threw it at her before taking off, the two demigods at my heels. There was a snarl from the gorgon but we continued on, down towards some docks. Tammie and Kaman took on ahead of me as I kept looking back for the monster. I couldn't see her in sight. Did we lose her? Turning a corner, I watched as the daughter of Hephaestus came to a halt, the demigod boy colliding into her back. Black smoke was rising in a circle around us, dark forms appearing. Hera above. Keres, empousia, dracaena, hell hounds, giants, you name it. We were surrounded, the countless eyes revealing their need to kill. The gorgon arrived as well, joining its comrades. Evil.

Tammie gulped. "This isn't good." Kaman surprisingly rolled his eyes at this.

I gripped my sword tighter. I have my mother to save. I can't lose here. "I think we can take them," I told them both confidently. The daughter of Hephaestus smiled and the boy gave me a curious look.

"Oh look at you all brave and heroic! It's sickening," a human voice said. I turned my head, looking into a pair of violet eyes. Her long, dark chocolate hair was pulled up into a ponytail and she was wearing some shorts and a dark pine green tee shirt with black tennis shoes. I remember her; the one that could tell if someone was lying. "Rosa, just give it up. All we want is your surrender. Your friends and mother can go free. Everything will be quick and easy."

I glared at her and said, "Who do you think I am? I'm no coward. And I'm not going to take any orders from you."

Her eyes narrowed and she stepped forward slowly, until she was right in front of me, both of us in a staring contest. Her purple eyes averted away and I smiled, knowing I had won. "Liz," she stated and I arched a brow. Oh her name. Why did she care to introduce herself? "I believe we have met before. Persephone's daughter. Or Oceanus's daughter. Whichever title you prefer." Tammie turned to me with a look of disbelief. Kaman watched me skeptically. For some reason, his sudden calm had me on the edge.

I growled at the other girl. I should have just told them, but I thought maybe they wouldn't want to come with me if they knew my father's identity. I wouldn't trust me either especially with a war beginning again.

Liz smirked. "Was it hard for you to find out the truth, goddess? I know how you're close with the son of Hades. Though how could you not? He's so delicious."

She did not eye up my boyfriend.

I lunged at her and tackled her to the ground. She was able to get back to her feet, but before she could grab her weapon, I kicked her to the ground again, slashing down at her. I cut a long gash down her left arm, almost getting her chest, but she rolled across the concrete, sending a look of murder at me. The monsters attacked, wanting to avenge their leader, but I stopped them. How I did it, I didn't know. Tons of gallons of water came out of the ground and like a huge shield, pushed them backwards, causing more than half of the small army to explode into golden dust. Even through their own shock, Tammie and Kaman composed themselves enough to take down the remaining monsters easily. Liz had escaped, along with the Euryale. Babies.

I fell to my knees, exhausted from just that. I never used so much energy before like that. And how did I make that water do that? It's crazy! I can't believe I have powers like that! I'm about as strong as Percy! These mysterious powers just keep getting more and more surprising.

Tammie and Kaman walked over to me, a little bruised up, but ok. "What happened back there," Tammie blurted out, looking at me in surprise. "You're a goddess? Your father is Oceanus? I just...this is insane! Why didn't you tell anybody?"

I bit my lip and said, "Sorry. Chiron thought it would be best. I just... I don't know." I looked down at the ground, not knowing what else to say. I should have at least told Tammie and Kaman, I guess. I didn't know what the right time was, but why did they have to find out through one of the enemy? I really hate them. I sighed. At least we survived that. I just don't how much longer I can put this up before I just might have to surrender.

**Nico's POV**

"What's up?"

I looked up to see Percy walking down the Big House steps and sitting next to me. It was noon, my patience for the conch horn drawing thin. I was already completely miserable and Rosa hasn't even been gone for a day. I wanted to groan again. She is all I can think about. Is she ok? What's their progress there?

I shrugged at Percy's question. I don't like to tell people about my personal feelings but I think this one should be obvious even for a seaweed brain like him.

He smiled as if he read my thoughts. "You're really crazy about her."

My cheeks felt warm and I put a hand through my hair to hide it. "I am not! I just...care about her a lot."

The son of Poseidon rolled his eyes. "Yeah whatever floats your boat, cuz." He walked past me, ruffling my hair.

I glared at him. "I'll get you for that!"

He just continued on his merry way. "Sure thing."

I sighed, shaking my head. I said my thoughts out loud, "How am I related to you?"

**Rosa's POV**

"Watch it," I screamed as Tammie turned around the sharp bend. We kind of 'borrowed' a black SUV from a car dealer after spotting it. It happened to be the one further from anyone's eyes, unsupervised, so no one would notice three teenagers getting right into it and starting up just by rearranging some wires, done by the custody of Tammie's mad mechanic skills.

"I'm sorry. This is one of my first times driving a car on a real highway. I don't learn how to drive till next school year."

"Well this is some practice so just pretend this is your test," Kaman said, holding onto the headrest of my seat for his dear life. We got a very rude gesture from a passing car as we swerved to the right, turning onto the bridge. I gripped the edges of my seat tightly, trying not to think about getting sick. I hate all these modern vehicles. Walking is perfectly fine with me.

I let out a scream when we almost crashed down a small motorcycle in front of us and Tammie started beeping like a mad woman. "Move out of _my_ way or go jump off the bridge, you asshole! I'm trying to drive here!" I saw Kaman sigh in the back, putting his head in his hands. I closed my eyes as we sped across the bridge, finally reaching the other side. After a few more twists and turns, we finally pulled to a stop.

I opened my eyes breathing in and out slowly. Oh great Zeus, I'm alive. I looked out the window to see a trail that led up to a thickly treed area and above that was Mount Othrys. Dark clouds were thick surrounding it and I could see winged creatures flying above. I didn't know what they were, but I didn't want to find out.

I heard a timid swallow. "So what do we do now," Kaman whispered.

I bit my lip and exhaled slowly, gripping my sword handle firmly. Now or never, Rosa. "We'll start up into the gardens and make our way from there on how we want to enter the temple," I said, which was the only other choice I had obviously. Getting out of the car that now seemed safer than where we were headed, I waved them forward and they followed me shyly up the winding trail. As we walked through the dense trees, I kept looking around, waiting for something or someone to jump out at us. My eyes were on high-radar, my ears turned out for the slightest sound. My heart was pounding, a high adrenaline in my veins. The woods were getting darker as the sun began to sink at the horizon, making it harder to see. I could smell something faint, something fresh and floral, and decided to somewhat followed it, hoping it would lead me straight.

Suddenly Tammie jumped, knocking Kaman to the ground with an "Ouch!" as something rustled in the bushes next to her. I turned, weapon ready for a battle. The creature emerged. Oh my gods! It was a...

I turned around and arched a brow at her as a small, brown bunny popped out of the green leaves and looked at us frightened. They were probably more afraid of him than he was of us. Did you catch the sarcasm early? I crossed over my chest with a sigh. "Seriously, guys?"

Tammie smiled anxiously while Kaman scowled at her, rustling some grass and leaves out of his blond hair. "Sorry just a little freaked out!"

I sighed and replied, "There's nothing to worry about. Let's just keep moving." They both stood up and walked right back up behind me after that. As we kept moving, occasionally, Tammie would fall behind and then run to catch up, nearly bumping me over. It didn't help me feel any better knowing my companions held the same fears I did.

A moment later, we stepped into a large clearing. It was a large garden, beautiful and bright, with trees and flowers everywhere. Golden apples hung from the branches of the largest tree in the center of it all. A sweet, blooming blend of tingling fruits, water lily, and blue freesia filled the atmosphere of the place, the scent in all the forest but particularly stronger here. That's what I smelled earlier. I believe I recognized the image of this but I couldn't put a name to it. Both of my companions were looking around with intrigued eyes. "This," Tammie started to shocked to finish. I stepped forward, looking around for any threats. It still seemed too easy again and it was freaking me out.

"This is the Garden of the Hesperides," Kaman finished for her.

"Oh I've heard of it. The Hesperides guard this place to keep thieves from stealing Hera's golden apples. Hera doesn't trust them very much, and had a dragon with one hundred heads, Ladon, guard it. There are currently four Hesperides, since Zoë Nightshade betrayed her family a long time ago by giving Hercules a weapon and aiding him in stealing the golden apples. She became a Hunter of Artemis after being disowned. Percy, Thalia, and Zoe came here years ago for their own quest. Ladon almost killed them and Zoe died because she was poisoned," Tammie elaborated.

I nodded. "My mother told me of this place once. It is magnificent."

The son of Apollo shrugged. "Yeah. I heard the Hesperides sing to the people that come to their garden, and convince them to dance with them. Then they will 'dance' the person to death, unless, of course, it is a man. The Hesperides are fond of men, as they are not allowed to leave their garden so rarely get to see any men." We both looked at him, crossing our arms over our chests.

"What?"

"You are correct boy," a voice said from behind us. We turned to see four, very beautiful woman, with caramel colored skin, long, silky black hair, and volcanic black eyes dressed in white chitons.

I stepped back carefully. "Who are you," I asked them, my voice was shaking.

The first woman smiled, but it was cold and dark. "I am Erytheia and these are my sisters. We are the Hesperides." The daughter of forge gulped. The son of Apollo backed up a bit. "Your names, demigods?"

I glanced at my friends and they nodded to do so. I cleared my throat. "I'm Rosa and this is Tammie and Kaman. We are on a quest to save a goddess."

Erytheia looked at her sisters. "It's as if time is repeating its self. Though, we might as well let you pass. It's not like you have a traitor among you, like the last time," she said bitterly.

The four stepped aside and one said, "Follow that path and you will make it out of the garden safely."

I nodded, grateful. They don't want to kill us. What a relief. "Thank you."

Erytheia looked at me. "I see a bad future for you if you continue, young demigod. Once you reach outside the garden and enter that place, you might not leave it. At least," she paused giving me a hard stare. "Not as you once were."

Tammie was trembling. "What do you mean?"

"Don't listen to them, Tammie. She's just trying to distract us," I told her, glaring at the woman. Erytheia looked back at me, her eyes ancient and knowing. Does she know my prophecy? Does she really know my fate? She walked over to me and put a hand out. I took a glance at it and then placed my left hand in her palm. She pulled it closer, examining my ring from Nico. "You are to be a future goddess, but by going up there, you are going to ruin your entire life. Your friends will abandon you, your mother will lose the daughter she knew, your lover will move on without you," she said the last part at the end with sadness, looking down at the ring.

Anger boiled through my veins. What is she talking about? Nico would never abandon me. I ripped my hand out of her grasp. "You don't know anything about me so don't just assume you know what's going to happen!"

She sighed and replied, "I don't need to be an oracle to know, Rosa, daughter of Persephone and Oceanus. If you take my offer now, you will not regret it. Join us, Rosa." What was she talking about? Join them? This didn't make sense. Why would Nico hate me? He loves me right. And my mother won't lose me. I'm going to save her. I can't be wicked.

No, I won't be.

"I have to finish what I started. I won't run away!"

She sighed sadly. "Very well. Good luck, child." The four sisters disappeared as the moon shined down on the garden.

"What was that about?" I looked to my left to see Tammie there, eyes concerned. I shrugged. Whatever. Dumb Hesperidia. What would she know? "It doesn't matter. She doesn't know anything. Let's keep moving." As we kept walking along the trail the Hesperidia had told us to follow, I debated her words. I would leave changed? For better? Or for worse? I cringed. No. I'm a good person. I never want to hurt the innocent. I'm against evil. I never killed a person. Monsters don't count. That makes me good. Right?

As we reached the end of the garden, I quietly put my arms out to stop them and whispered, "Wait here." I stepped forward, out of the protection of the trees, looking around carefully. I could see Mount Othrys above and big figures standing in front of the entrance into the titans' palace. Oh great. Huge monsters to fight. I was about to wave Tammie and Kaman forward when a small scream came from behind me. I jumped and turned around to see a huge Cyclops, its big red eye looking directly at me.

I managed to compose myself and side-stepped as it swung down with a huge wooden club. I slashed at its shin and it bawled in pain, slapping me like a doll with its enormous hand. I flew across the ground and slammed hard against a rock. Pain shot through my head and back. I bit my lip until I felt the metallic taste of blood in my mouth. I opened my eyes, the back of my head screaming in pain. The uglie stood over me with its club raised, but suddenly Greek fire blew up in front of it and it exploded partly in dust and partly blood. It hit my skin and the heat from the blast died it over. I wanted to faint from how disgusting it felt. A girl was in front of me, helping me up. Tammie, a huge cut across her left arm and one on her cheek, wrapped my arm around her shoulders as she tried to drag me away. Hisses and screeches were drawing closer to us. Just as we reached the trees, both of us collapsed.

"Rosa! Rosa, are you ok?! Do you need ambrosia? Nectar? Oh gods above, there's thousands of those uglies! What do we do?!" She looked around frantically.

Hades, she is asking way too many questions for my pounding headache right now. I scrunched my eyes shut. I have to pull through this for now. Kaman was nowhere to be found and my ally was right; many more monsters running down from the mountain towards us.

"Tammie," I said. "We..." She looked at me with worried eyes. I coughed out some blood, my throat burning. The younger girl stood there frozen, unsure of what to do. This was probably one of her first times experiencing something this real. There weren't any other campers here to jump to the rescue as much as I wish they would. I composed myself and managed to choke out, "Just stay calm. We have to get out of here."

She grimaced and nodded, helping me to my feet. We moved along as quickly as we could, trying to keep in the coverage of the woods. I stumbled over a tree root as we jumped over a patch of bushes. Tammie lent me a hand, but I refused it getting up on my own. Snarls and hisses were echoing everywhere. I made a quick executive decision. "Tammie, you're truly a talented young demigod, but you have to listen to me now. I want you to run ahead."

"But!"

I ignored her, "Keep going until you reach the car and then drive away. Get away from here and then call Chiron to get you home, ok? You can't let them get you!" She looked back to see a large group of dracaena slithering towards us. Regret crossed her face and tears rolled down her cheeks. I gave her an encouraging nod. Tammie held back a sob as she hugged me tightly. I felt my own eyes water. I almost thought she wasn't going to leave but she did as I said and disappeared. A sigh of relief escaped my lips. She would be safe now. I promised I wouldn't allow any harm to come to them. I may have failed with Kaman if he is dead, but at least the daughter of Hephaestus will be ok. I limped forward, fighting the pain in my spine and head. I reached the clearing from the previous encounter with Hesperides. It was vacant and I noticed how the simmering beauty of it all had faded. Almost like it was a fake illusion of safety.

I stopped in my tracks, leaning against a tree. "Kaman," I screamed. He couldn't have just vanished. "Kaman, are you out there?!"

I let out a big breath of air. This isn't going how I planned. I still couldn't believe that dragon Ladon hasn't woken up from all the noise. Maybe he can come and eat me. It almost seemed like I'd have a better chance there than up on Othrys. I sighed, putting my hand through my hair. How could I let this happen?

"I order you to release me, you ugly toads! Let go of me!"

The sudden scream caused me to fall right into a bush. How ironic that it was hiding me out of sight. After biting on my lip from the agonizing tumble, I sheathed my sword so the moonlight wouldn't give up my hiding spot. Two empousia emerged out from between some trees, carrying Tammie in between them. The girl was putting up quite the fight, as usual, kicking and punching at them, but one pulled at her while the other clawed her arm. She screamed.

"Shut up you stupid demigod! Unless you want me to kill you, I suggest you not draw attention!" I growled under my breath and was ready to attack.

"Ladies, ladies, let's not be hasty now," a familiar voice said from behind them. I froze, gaping as the boy stepped forward. No way. Kaman came walking out of the woods with a dracaena on his left and that daughter of Themis on his right.

"Jasper wants the girl alive for bait. If you kill her, I will have your heads on silver platters," Liz threatened.

They both exchanged glances of fear before saying quietly, "Yes General Gilles."

Her eyes turned to angry slits as she grabbed at the hilt of her sword. "Don't call me that name! It's Liz," she snapped, her lilac eyes angry.

They cringed but Kaman smiled coldly and said, "Come on _Liz_, let's be friendly for once. These lovely creatures are only trying to control the little demigod pest." He turned to Tammie and his grin grew larger. The slimy little traitor!

"I can't believe you," Tammie yelled. She turned to fight the empousia but they held her tight. "You betrayed everyone at camp! Allowing those monsters to come in and kill our friends and family! After everything they've all done for you!" She glared at him. "Why would you do this?!"

He smirked darkly. "I want the Olympians to pay for what they've done to half-bloods like me. They killed my mother when I was a baby, striking her down with lightning and hoping to end me with her. But unfortunately, I had already been born. They just killed an innocent woman." His eyes were cold and evil. But what didn't make sense was why all the gods wanted him dead. He's a son of Apollo. Why would his father allow the other gods to kill a woman he loved and his son?

Tammie scowled and she spat at his face. He slapped across the cheek and blood dripped from her lips. My fists clenched. When I get my hands on him, he's going to wish he died with his mother. Her eyes flashed with something at that moment. "Well you're not going to get what you want! Rosa will never yield to you!" And then she screamed, "Run Rosa! Get out of here!" Tammie suddenly crumbled to the ground, wincing as one of the she-demons slapped her across the back of the head.

"You fool! Do you want to die, girl?" She just bit her lip, not speaking as they dragged her away, the other three following behind her, talking quietly amongst themselves. I swallowed, my throat suddenly dry. That's why he 'accidentally' came across me in the arena. It explains his enthusiasm to join me on this quest. Kaman was a traitor all along. He knew what he was doing. Bastard.

I stepped out of the bush, breathing in slowly. I should have just done this first. I shouldn't even have brought companions. There was no point. This was inevitable.

I sighed. It's time to meet Kronos.

* * *

**So what do you think? REVIEW!**

**Who saw or will see PJO: Sea of Monsters today? I didn't! **


	12. Giants, Titans, and Kronos, Oh My!

**So Rosa planned on surrendering in the last chapter. Well let's see how that turned out! **

**I forgot to do this in the beginning so here:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO characters. Just Rosa, Tammie, Kaman (that traitor,) Alana, Amber, and Jasper! I think that's everyone. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Rosa's POV**

"Ouch," I muttered as the dracaena threw me to the floor of the cell. Quick process, isn't it? My plan for capture was quite simple. I kind of just walked right out of the Garden of Hesperides and in an instance, I was dragged here. They knew I would come because I had nowhere else to go. That stupid Titan Lord knows I'm not going to back down though I am more scared than I've ever been in my life. I don't want to be a prisoner forever. I want human contact, someone there to just distract my thoughts. If not I'll be consumed by them.

The dungeon was icy and wet, an awful stench lingering in its hollows. I could hear something walking or slithering by every so now and then. It sucked which only caused my hatred for my father to manifest. Why couldn't I have had a normal dad? Or a father that cared enough about me not to tell his evil family that I existed? I mean you have some psycho, power-hungry brother, so if you cared, you wouldn't have told him. He could have just let me live my life in the Underworld, but no, he had to force me to join Kronos and his cause.

If he even had one. I mean, hating your children isn't really a good foundation on why you are raising an army to destroy Olympus and to put yourself back together merely to be defeated again. Even if I failed, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase are still around to stop him. They would have been the better choices to go on this quest. I'm useless.

About an hour or so later–after I had cursed my father, Kronos, and all the other titans several times and went through a million reasons why I hated them–I fell asleep.

I woke to the sound of the door creaking open. A girl was thrown into the dungeon with me by some Hyperborean; ice giants with different colored skin. They slammed the door shut and stomped away. After their steps were out of earshot, I averted my eyes to the stranger. My new cellmate had light brown, sea green-streaked hair with sea green eyes that matched Percy's. Small freckles were sprinkled across her nose and cheeks. She was tall and muscular and seemed about fifteen or sixteen. She stared at me with wide fearful eyes, frozen.

I pursed my lips. Well this is awkward. "Um…hi."

The girl continued to look at me, not moving from her position with her knees to her chest, arms wrapped tightly around them. I sighed and started again. "I'm Rosa. How's it going?," I asked.

She gulped and then licked her lips. "I'm Emma Valentine. Nice to meet you."

I nodded. "Cool. So what are you in for?"

"I'm...I'm a daughter of Poseidon." I gaped at her, my eyes probably big saucers at the moment. Emma noticed this. "And I suppose that's pretty important in the Greek mythology world.

I nodded, letting out a nervous laugh. "It very much is. How did they find you?" She sighed sadly like she didn't want to tell me. Oh it must be a touchy subject. "If you don't want to tell me, I understand," I retorted.

"It's fine. I mean I have been living in Colorado my whole life and never once have I really encountered monsters. I didn't even know about any of this. But about year ago, monsters started showing up in the area where I lived. I was attacked several times and my mom and I had to move around a lot to avoid them. The last monster attack – it was two days ago – didn't end well. Snake ladies set the apartment on fire. I was the only one home, but the monsters captured me and brought me to this titan guy...um...forget the name..."

"Hyperion? Oceanus? Atlas?"

She frowned and repeated. "Atlas. The jerk. Anyway, they took me to him and I was claimed right in front of him. I don't why my father did it! I've been kidnapped and my mom doesn't even know! She's probably worried sick! And I'm terrified! I just want to go home!" She broke out crying.

I stared at her for a moment, unsure of how to comfort her. There was seriously no logical behind why he could have claimed her in front of the enemy. At least not any I could think of. I breathed through my nose and then kneeled next to her, putting my arm around her smaller frame. "It's ok, Emma. I was taken away from people I love too. But if we stick together, everything will be alright. Ok?"

She looked at me with her tear-streaked face. "Who are your parents?"

"My mother is Persephone…..and my father is Oceanus."

She looked at me with curiosity as she pulled away. Emma rubbed her nose with her sleeve and simple said, "That must suck."

I nodded, a small laugh escaping my lips. She smiled. "Trust me, it does. When I found out, it was hard to believe. I wish it wasn't true but….I'll have to deal with it, I guess."

Emma stood up, her eyes hard. She did remind of Percy in a way. "Well when I get out of here, the titans are going to pay."

"Ok Emma, but don't go too far," I said, shaking my head at her. Her determination could get her in trouble. "You don't know what Kronos is like." Well neither do you genius. It's only what you've heard. Shut up!

Suddenly the door swung open and slammed against the wall with a big BAM! We both jumped to our feet, keeping close to one another. Kaman stood in the entrance, wearing new golden armor with flames and suns on it. I grinded my teeth and sent him a deadly glare. "Hope you were comfortable," he said looking at me with a smirk. I was tempted to answer, it could have been better, but decided against the sarcastic remarks for now.

He chuckled at my scorn and mocked, "Well time to go, your highness. Kronos seeks an audience with you."

I felt absolute fury burn through me. "Wrong time period, idiot."

He shrugged. "What? I'm only respecting you. You are going to be an all mighty goddess." I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms over my chest. Yeah well I guess that means he's going to be the first to go when I am one.

I snapped, "I can't believe you betrayed the camp. After everything they've done for you!"

He laughed darkly and replied, "But of course, Rosa. I mean every good quest needs a sly traitor, right?" I only shook my head in loathing.

His smile faded and his gaze averted from me. "You wouldn't understand. You were too busy with your perfect life with your boyfriend. Oh the poor girl." He put on a phony frown.

I snarled, "You didn't have to betray everyone for what the gods did, Kaman. You had a life with happiness too. Friends and family who cared about you. I remember that day in the infirmary watching your half-brother, determined to save your life. And yet this is how you repay them all?"

He laughed and snapped his fingers. "That is where you're mistaken. He's no brother of mine, Rosa. I'm one of a kind." Before I could snap back at him, a Hyperborean stepped through the door. The big, blue, ugly thing wrapped one hand around Becca and the other around me. I muttered curses at Kaman and the ugly thing under my breath. I wish lightning would just strike them down now.

Kaman met my eyes and smirked before he began to walk ahead of us. I glared at his back. I'm going to ring that little neck of his!

We were taken down a dark hall, walls lined with death scenes, gold in crested into the black marble. It reminded of the Underworld only much worse. I felt the presence of something evil. Kronos. After some twists and turns, we entered what appeared to be a throne room. A big light shined in the center of the room, where a king would have sat with his servants underneath him. My mouth dropped open. But there was something sitting upon a throne of black marble. A glowing, sheer image of Kronos. A huge hourglass stood tall next to his ghost, the gold, liquid sand falling down the glass slowly as it counted down to whatever it awaited. His rising. The time for Olympus to fall.

"Oh holy gods," I said aloud. The giant all of a sudden dropped us to the floor, both of us landing down with a loud thud. I rubbed my bottom and glared up at the idiotic thing. "Stupid giant," Emma muttered.

I rose to my feet slowly, turning to the Lord of Time. He smirked as I eyed his form warily. "Impressed?"

I glared. "Not in the least bit, you evil bastard."

Kaman snarled. "Don't you dare...!"

"It's alright, Kaman," Kronos's voice boomed. "The little goddess is no threat to me." My eyes narrowed. "Rosa, the daughter of Persephone and Oceanus," I cringed at my name coming from his mouth. He looked at me with amused eyes. I wish I could slash him right in half. "You don't know how long I have been waiting for this moment."

I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest. "Well then you must not know how long I haven't been," I retorted.

He chuckled coldly though his gaze narrowed. "Well I guess it's no lie. You're definitely a daughter of Persephone." I just scowled at him, not having anything to say. He smirked. "Rosa, I know why you have come and I'm here to offer you a trade." He waved his hand over the stairs in front of him and suddenly two figures appeared.

Tammie was on the ground, tied up in chains with a gag over her mouth. When she saw me, she started shaking her head. But I turned away to the next figure. It felt someone had just punched me in the gut. Tore my heart out too. Blood rolled on my tongue as I bit my lip. My mother looked lifeless, something that the goddess of spring should not be. Her skin was too pale. Blood streaked her face and body. I didn't know I was on my knees until the tears started streaming down my face. I glared and glanced at the titan accusingly. "What did you do to her?"

He chuckled. "Oh don't waste your tears. She's not dead, goddess." And then he laughed again. "Not yet anyway."

I snarled, impulse taking over. I ran forward, unsheathing my sword that they forgot to confiscate earlier. Idiots. I went to slash right down his head but was knocked aside by a huge hand, my sword instead hitting Kronos at the thigh. He growled as golden ichor, blood of the gods, poured out of his leg.

I was lifted off the ground by that oaf, kicking and squirming, but by no possible means could I escape its grip. As he swung me around, my eyes caught sight of a window and I smirked. I guess my little talents do come in handy. Closing my eyes, I thought of the water, its push and pull against the island, the waves crashing and stumbling. A powerful surge came up and hit Hyperborean smack in the face. It dropped me as it stepped back, trying to make sense of the situation. I managed to land onto Kaman, deliberately pushing off of him and grabbing my sword. The monster came at me stomping its large feet in attempt to crush me, but I just hacked at his toes and it fell. I smiled triumphantly as gold dust went everywhere.

"What is going on here?"

I turned around and met the eyes. Caribbean blue. The waves were crashing furiously. He was looking at me, unreadable. I glared. Up close now, I could see that he was rather tall and powerfully built. He was very good-looking too for an old guy, but parts of his face were darker shades than others from the sun. Neither of us could tear our gazes away. It's like seeing an old face for the first time in years. Or our cases, one we've never seen at all.

"Your daughter is very well trained, but needs some work, Oceanus," Kronos said bitterly. "Mainly in obedience." I glared at my _dad_ and then turned back on for my mother. She still had not awakened. I rushed back to her form, curling a piece of her hair behind her ear. What's wrong with her? What have they done to you, ma?

"So I guess we kill them then," a voice asked the King of the Titans. A man, huge in golden armor and burning eyes came walking into the throne room with an air of haughtiness. "Unless of course, the girl is going to do the right thing."

"As if joining you is right at all," I hissed at him. He glared.

Kaman smiled darkly. "Maybe a little encouragement will help her, father," he walked over to Tammie and kicked her in the gut. She screamed but it was muffled.

"Don't do that," I yelled, walking over to him, sword drawn. Father? The titan was his father? My eyes widened. So he never was a son of Apollo.

The boy turned to me. His eyes looked scared, but he held his ground. "Are you challenging me?"

I smiled. Good, I scare him. "I don't know. You look too petrified to face me, chicken," I taunted, twirling my sword in hand. "Maybe this will _encourage_ you."

Huge cracks formed in the ground beneath his feet, a black, thorny vine curling around his left foot. He fell back, letting out an astonished yelp. Fire shot out of his hands and burned it. A huge black flower came up through ground and thousands of more vines sprouted out. The flames continued to burn at some but it was no use. They grabbed him, curling around his entire body. "Get them off me!" A one coiled around his waist, lifting him off the ground and swinging him back and forth. It was kind of funny in a way. Watching him swing back and forth. And back and forth.

But there was someone already behind me, grabbing me by the arm and putting a sword to my neck. "Stop it," a strong, familiar voice commanded. And then suddenly, I could feel his breath on my neck as he whispered into my ear, "You're only giving Kronos satisfaction."

I cringed. Kaman fell to the ground, helplessly grasping for air as the black rose disappeared. He was bleeding almost everywhere because of the thorns. A boy, probably about the same age as him or older, ran over to him. Kaman was trying to see his angriest glare at me, but he looked more terrified than anything. I just glared at the floor as the person behind me let go of me. I turned to see Jasper, his face a little shocked. "What is wrong with you," he whispered to me.

I arched a brow at him. "What is wrong with me? Well let's see: you have my mother and friend hostage and are attempting to coerce me to join your army!"

And that's when I heard the laughter. It was low and dark, a chuckle only fit for someone as evil as him. My eyes averted to the Titan Lord who was smirking at me. "What a fool you are. Why are you denying your destiny?"

"What destiny? To help you? I'm certain that is not why I was put on this freakin earth!" I shouted at him.

His eyes narrowed. "You enjoyed torturing Kaman. The cruel smile, the hungry eyes. You liked it!"

I scoffed at him, stepping forward to retort when the son of the idiot pulled me back. "This could all be settled just by your submission. I swear on River Styx your friend and mother will be freed if you do." I looked between the two pairs of gold eyes. Jasper's golden eyes were actually filled with sympathy. His father's were amused.

I crossed my arms over my chest and scowled. I glared back up at the Lord of Time, my hand hurting from the metal of my sword's hilt cutting into my skin. I tried to relax my grip, but my rage won't let me. Jasper doesn't look like he's lying and he's being nice about it. But he's a son of Kronos so what do I expect? He could be forming a whole plan in his mind on how to make a situation look like an accident where Tammie or Persephone would get hurt.

I shook my head for a moment. _I can't let you do this_. It almost like I could hear Nico's voice from earlier, begging me not to go on this quest. _I can't lose you. _

My lip trembled but I held the sob back.

"Fine." But I have to.

**Nico's POV**

"Nico! Nico, wake up!" There was more pounding on my door. I groaned, putting my pillow over my head. Why must they wake me up so early? There was some more knocks and then Percy opened the door, slamming it against the wall and running over to my bed. He pulled the covers off me and threw my pillow somewhere else in the cabin.

"Hey!" I glared at him. "What the hell is up with you?"

He rolled his eyes. "I had to tell you the news: the quest is over. Nico, I know this might be hard on you, but..."

I jumped out of bed like a spring, quickly pulling on a shirt and jeans. I grabbed my Converse and was already out the door before Percy could say anything more. I slipped on my shoes as I ran to the Big House. I can't believe it. They're all ok after all. Rosa did it. My chest swelled with content. Rosa was here. She was safe. Everything will be fine now and we'll spend the whole summer together just like we wanted. I'll hold her and kiss her and show how much I truly care every single day of it.

I literally leaped over the pouch rail of the Big House as I walked inside. I found all the cabin leaders, sitting around the fireplace, which was dimly lit, and Mr. D sitting in his armchair. Percy came running in after me, out of breath. Chiron was standing in front of one couch his tail twitching nervously. He was talking to Persephone. She looked a little banged up but alive. And upset. Another figure was beside her. None of them noticed Percy and me as they watched Chiron and the goddess talk. That's when I realized that I didn't see Rosa anywhere.

I swallowed and clenched my fists. "Where is she," I asked them with a threat. Annabeth, her face stained with tears, jumped and glanced to the source of the voice. Her eyes averted at Percy, sadness in the gray. The daughter of Athena bit her lip and then asked him, "You didn't..."

Percy shook his head. "I tried to tell him," he interrupted.

And that's when I saw it was Tammie by the mother of my love. Someone must have dug a knife right into my heart at that moment. Chiron turned, his face filled with sympathy for me. Persephone looked up at me, liquid running down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Nico." I realized that was one of the first times she's been nice to me. But what did it matter? Why wouldn't she be? I mean we just lost someone we both really cared about. Someone who probably cared more about me than I could ever care about her.

We all fell into a silence. It was agonizing. I wanted to get this over with. I couldn't stand to let anyone see me in pain. Because that last bit of strength I have to keep it locked away is seeping through the cracks in my armor.

"It was my fault," Tammie finally said, ending the dead silence. Everyone looked at her, either shaking their heads or muttering to her that it wasn't.

One of her brothers reached forward and put his hand on hers. "It's not, Tammie," Jake said. "Rosa wanted to save you." I flinched at her name. I clenched my fists. She wanted to save her? She shouldn't have had to in the first place! It was her fault. For not being good enough. For being by her side to help. For getting captured. That weakling.

"No," I whispered. Percy's head turned to look at me, his eyes warning me. But I ignored him. Why deny the truth.? "It is your fault. Maybe if you hadn't gotten captured, she wouldn't have had to save your sorry ass!"

"Nico," Annabeth warned. I glared at her and saw actual fear in her eyes. I looked back at the daughter of Hephaestus. Her face was rigid like stone, but I could see how offended and hurt she was in her eyes.

"And now because of you, she's gone." I stormed out of the Big House, not feeling any guilt at all. I shouldn't have to when that daughter of Hephaestus deserved it. I should have been there! My poor Rosa. She was with that monster now. Trapped. Damn it! I slammed my cabin door shut behind me, and slid down it. Tears filled my eyes, a few escaping, slipping down my cheeks. I never hurt so much before. I hate it. I hate feeling so weak.

I hate it without her.

* * *

**Ah, poor Nico! I hate to see him upset. Plz review to make him happier! **

**What is your favorite movie of 2013 so far? **


	13. Keeps Getting Better

**Hey! Sorry I have been slow on updating. Summer homework is consuming my time... XP **

**Last chapter, Rosa gave up and Nico got angry! No Nico POV this chapter. All Rosa. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Rosa's POV**

"Stupid Kronos," I rumbled under my breath. I have been in this cell for about a day and a half now and was becoming restless. I think it was around noon presently, but I could have lost track of time. After I made my deal, they let my mother and Tammie go, just like Jasper promised.

I tried again to undo the shackles from my wrists again, but only in vain. My hands were covered with blood and my wrists were cut and bruised. There was a harsh ray of sunlight striking only small areas of the jail through a small, tiled window. The light didn't seem like rays from the sun, because the cell didn't get any warmer. I wrapped my arms around me, trying to keep myself from freezing. Well, want to guess where I am? Again?

Oh yes, that's right. Back in the dungeon. Again!

My mind was happy that I had successfully saved my mother, but my heart didn't think so. A whole another part of my conscious was so irritated. It hated my big idea of surrendering. That I would give up just for them. Tammie got herself captured when I gave her the chance to run. And my mother was a goddess yet she couldn't get free.

"Oh gods!" I shook my head furiously. Why I am thinking so selfishly? It makes me feel terrible. I put a hand through my hair. It was like an ongoing war inside me. I didn't know if I was furious or relieved or miserable. I had no way of escaping any of it either. They had taken Emma away. I wish I had her company again.

I sighed. Memories of camp bring up the worst mixture of emotions. Especially my times shared with Nico.

I miss him. And I knew that he was upset, possibly heartbroken that I didn't come back. That I gave up. But I had to move on from that because right now, what I need to worry about is how I will escape once I'm released from this prison. I know they have four watch towers total with either two demigods or two monsters stationed at each. And then the outside of this...palace? If my memory is correct, the outside of Kronos's 'sanctuary' is surrounded by dozens of dracaena and those giants and surprisingly, two or three Cyclops.

Oh and did I mention they essentially confiscated my sword? Life is so unfair.

I looked down at the ring on my finger. It was so beautiful. Nico must have had it made or something during that week at camp. My heart swelled at how thoughtful the gift was. And it might just be the only weapon I have got to help me break out of this lower-than-hell hole.

I jumped when I heard the clang of keys against the metal door, the three lock bolts turning and the door creaking open slowly. A boy entered, leaving the door wide open. He is trying to tempt me. Gods, I hate everything. He was a short, timid boy, maybe twelve because he looked about 5 feet tall. His hair was auburn and curly with deep steel eyes. He also had some Hispanic features and was as skinny as a stick.

"Hi," I said, waving a hand. My restraints made noise against the floor, loud and clear as a bell.

He bit his lip and then said, "Lord Kronos has placed out an order that you start to train for his army. He hopes you were comfortable for the short time being and accepts to see you following all commands and procedures." The boy then walked over to me and pulled out a key. The key that would undo my shackles. Oh finally!

I could so take him. He was actually a little shorter than me and I bet not as strong. I know he's probably just a poor kid under Kronos mind control game, but I will do anything to get out of here.

He smiled, like he read my mind. "Any means of an escape is highly impossible. Not only are you weaponless, but..." He turned and looked out the cell door. There were huge figures standing out there. I glared, but did not say a word. He unlocked my chains and stood, placing the key back in his jean pocket.

I finally stood, stretching like I haven't stood for millions of years. Now how do I make my run for it? I turned back to him and inquired, "Who are you?"

He just placed the key back into his pocket, looking down at his army boots. "I am under the order of no further communication with the prisoner. Now if you please," he gestured to follow.

I arched a brow at him, rolling my eyes. What the heck? These demigods are really mind-slaves. "What are you? Like some kind of robot? Programmed to say nothing but what you're told to say?"

He smiled dryly and retorted, "You wouldn't understand these things being that you've never been in an army."

I scoffed. "Hell with being in an army or not! Seriously how long have you even been in 'warfare?' What are you, twelve?"

"Actually I'll be sixteen next month. I'm sorry to inform that height isn't everything."

I blushed. Oh gods. That was embarrassing. For him and I. I held back a small laugh as I uttered, "Oops." He rolled his eyes, warming up to me a little. That's better. I need someone who might like me around here. I don't know what became of Emma now. The guy sighed, muttering something about regret and then held out a hand, "I'm Anthony Garcia, son of Atlas."

I shook his hand slowly, studying him carefully. "Son of Atlas?" He nodded and my mouth shaped into an 'O.' Wow. A son of Kronos, son of Atlas, son of Hyperion, a daughter of Themis, and me, the daughter of Oceanus. Kaman was correct about one thing: we are one of a kind. Only five of us in this world. I kicked at some dust on the floor. "So where do I go now?"

He put his hand back at side. "We train here and in other small locations outside of the city. Until you're good enough, you train outside of the city."

I laughed coldly, though it wasn't because the statement was humorous. "Oooo, I'm not good enough for the all-powerful Kronos! I was just blackmailed into joining his evil plot to destroy the people I care about!" I rolled my eyes, breathing through my nose. Anthony stared at me, silent but sympathetically. I felt my cheeks go red. I muttered, "Just take me there."

We walked down a long set of stairs, me trying to keep up with Anthony half the time. He walked very quickly for someone so small, but I guess he did it to seem taller.

Boy was this place creepy though. I heard growls, hisses, howls, etc., from nearly every direction. I never got to see what made the sound but I could guess. I don't how the half-bloods actually get a good night's sleep around here. The son of Atlas just strolled along normal, like he was ok with the fact that there was probably thousands of uglies lurking around every corner and hiding behind every door, watching him with hungry eyes. I shivered. The thought gave me the chills.

"Cold?" I turned to see Anthony, looking back at me strangely. His gray eyes were so much different than Kaman's or Amber's. They reminded me of Annabeth. They held kindness and sentiment.

I shook my head. "Just creeped out. Aren't you?"

He shrugged, asking, "What exactly do you mean? Creeped out by what?"

I replied, making a big sweeping hand motion across this hall."The sounds: howls, roars, hisses. How can you not hear it?" Ok, I may be angry and tired, but I'm not crazy. I can't be hearing the awful noise.

"Doesn't really bother me," he said with another shrug and then he started walking along again. I let out a big breath of air and then followed after him.

Rounding the next corner, I saw Kaman walking down the hall, two dracaenas dragging Emma with them. She was on her knees, not giving into his orders of 'stand up and walk.' I stifled a laugh as he looked up to see Anthony and I.

"Having issues, you little traitor," I asked him bitterly.

He snarled. "I think it would be best for you to keep that mouth of yours shut when you get to the camp. The half-bloods and creatures there aren't as friendly, goddess."

I rolled my eyes. He glared and turned back around to the daughter of Poseidon. The dracaenas looked nervous as he hissed, "I swear I will kill you slowly and enjoy every second of it. Now get the hell up and walk! You've irritated me enough, brat!"

Emma spat at him, which I admired her for, since he deserved it. He jumped back, his glare deepening. "If you're still mad about earlier, sorry to say, but I know nothing, Kaman! I have never been to either Camp Half-blood or whatever that other camp is. My mom has told me about Camp Half-blood, but this Roman camp, I've got no clue." I knew she was telling the truth by the way her eyes were pleading, just wanting this all to end.

Kaman wasn't one for sympathy though. He just stomped his feet angrily like a three-year-old throwing a tantrum. Why does he need answers? He's lived in the camp himself; he should know everything about it!

"Kaman, just leave her alone," I snapped at him. "She obviously doesn't know what you're talking about! You've been living at camp for awhile anyway, getting all the answers you needed, traitor. What does she know that you don't?"

He rolled his eyes, ignoring my last question. "You're still not over that, are you, princess?"

I glared. "I just can't seem to get around how you managed to trick everyone. That makes you even more evil than you already are."

The son of Hyperion smirked. "Let's just say Kronos has a gift in playing with those simple gods' minds. I suppose it was cruel since those foolish demigods actually cared about me, but does it look like I care?" I wanted to reach forward and slap, but thought better of it. He turned to Anthony, "Both of them will be going under Amber's dominion. I think she will be some discipline into them. Especially this one," he glanced at me.

I just averted my gaze to my feet, ignoring him. I swear I'm going to kill that little traitor. Well perhaps another time. The two boys were talking and the dracaenas were both staring off into space. I winked at Emma and she nodded.

I jumped forward and kicked Kaman right in the sensitive spot. Oh well! He fell to his knees, in a lot of pain, of course. Then I hit him on the head with the hilt of my dagger and he fell over, passing out. I found Emma had gotten free of the dracaenas and was already on top of Anthony, knocking him out with her flip-flop. We gave each other a high five. 1-0 for the good guys!

Hisses rose and I turned to the snake women. They were slithering toward us, faces in hard stares and eyes narrowed. Great, they're angry. I bit my lip, looking at Emma. She turned to me with fear in her eyes. "What do we do now? We're practically weaponless!" She's right; my dagger will only get me so far.

"Oh the poor dears! I guess we can finally have our little snack," the one monster on the right hissed. They both laughed darkly and I narrowed my gaze. I can't let Emma get hurt and I'm not skilled enough to fight two dracaenas with just a knife. I closed my eyes. I guess it's time to use some of my abilities.

I imagined it, strong hands from the wood of a birch tree, emerging from the earth and crushing the snakes in its hands like clay. I focused hard on the thought, holding onto it. Breath in and out. Come on!

I heard Emma scream my name and I opened my eyes just as the thing lunged for me. I put my arms up in defense, squeezing my eyes closed tight, but was never attacked. I looked and found them being squashed and compressed into golden dust by the hands of a birch tree. I let out a sigh of relief, while my friend stood there, mouth hanging open in shock. I pulled her along with a "Let's go!" We tiptoed quietly down the hall, peeking around each corner as we made are escape.

"Do you even know the way out of here," Emma asked in a small voice, checking to see if anyone was coming. I shrugged and pushed her back just as a snake woman walked by, not noticing our presence. I let out another sigh of relief. If we make it out of here, I will be eternally grateful to the Fates. I could go back to camp and everything would be right again. I was just about to turn the next corner when I heard Emma whimper.

That's when someone grabbed me from behind and pinned me against the wall. I screamed, kicking at Jasper as he turned me around. "So how did you escape? Beat up poor Anthony?" Emma yelled as two other demigods grabbed her, securing her arms behind her back.

I fought my impulse to slap the son of Kronos. I hate him. He's just as bad as his father; ruining anyone's life. "No," I snapped bitterly. "That would be too low of me, since he's actually a nice guy. Getting back at Kaman was much more satisfying."

He rolled his golden eyes and said, "Cute, but not a wise choice on your part. You may have a great amount of power, but if he has to, Kronos will exterminate you. Now you two, get Emma to Amber. I'll handle the goddess." I looked away from him, staring to see red. I don't want to be a goddess. No matter how cool it could have been all the news has done is cause trouble. I wanted to punch something. I wanted to bang my head against the wall until my head bleed. I didn't want to become like them. I can't be evil. "Rosa," Jasper called my name, but I refused to answer. He grabbed my jaw and turned my face to his. Our eyes met. Humph. Strange. They were actually a golden brown, I realized. A natural earthy tone that, unlike Kronos's, made his warm.

Jasper then averted his gaze to everywhere but me, saying, "Look I know it's hard, but I think you're better off here. You're still alive, right?"

I arched a brow at him, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

He sighed, still not looking at me. "Zeus wants to kill you as much my father would at anytime if you were out of line, Rosa. He doesn't want a goddess on Olympus that is part titan too. He doesn't trust you. All I'm saying is, here you're protected. As long as you obey orders..."

I glared at him and tried to jerk away, "My mother wouldn't let him hurt me. She cares about me too much."

He scoffed. "Trust me Rosa. They might be your family, but they'll always turn their backs on the freak." I was surprised by his words. I guess I never really thought about the other demi-titans' lives. Are they miserable because of what they are? I glanced at him and found him staring at me again. "How about we just leave at people can be cruel, ok?"

My eye widened. He's looking out for me. The son of Kronos actually cares? But why? I bit my lip. It all seems too cruel to be true. How can his own family abandon him? Hate him? How can a person hate a child? I breathed through my nose. "I...thanks." Our eyes met for a moment and I almost thought he was going to lean forward a little more and kiss me. That would've been awkward. But he just bit his lip, looking down at our shoes. I smiled lightly and then he gave me a small one in return.

Someone cleared their throat from behind us and Jasper jumped away from me. My father was standing, arms over his chest with Hyperion right next to him, who looked quite amused. Well this just keeps getting better. "Well, well, well, what have we here, Jasper? Are you planning on taking Rosa into your hands for training, Jasper?"

Jasper's face turned bright red, but he answered calmly, "I just found her loose, walking around the halls. You know your son does a very good job keeping her in check."

He glared at him and looked at me. His eyes flamed and I glared back at him. "Well the little brat must be pretty good at using her gifts."

Oceanus was glaring at Jasper as he said bitterly, "I didn't even think she would learn that fast. It's very impressive. Maybe she should teach Kaman." Thanks for the vote of confidence, Dad.

Hyperion just rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest as well. Now that I looked at them side by side, I could see a family resemblance. All broad shoulders, serious faces, tall, and largely built. That was something all the Titans seem to have in common. I wonder if it was the same for Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus.

Oceanus's blue eyes met mine, his expression serious as ever. "Don't get out of line again, Rosa. I would rather my daughter be alive." I looked down at the floor, biting my lip. Yeah right. As if he cares. He then gazed back at Jasper. "Well she's your charge then. Make sure she is whipped into shape."

Oh and even better. I wanted to stick my tongue out or retort but stopped myself. I've already had enough excitement for one day. Just keep your mouth shut, Rosa.

Hyperion only smirked at his brother's words. "Let's hope he isn't a complete failure this time. It's as though he's cut out for any of this."

Jasper shrugged his shoulders rigid. I probably would have called the Sun titan a few choice words if he dare say that to me. But everyone's different. "I'll do my best, sir." As the two turned away however, he gave their backs a rude finger gesture.

I smirked. This should be interesting.

* * *

**Ooo...Jasper has a sensitive side. This will get interesting, Rosa. (Author smirking). Anyway, hope you liked it. **

**Review! **


	14. Oh He's Into Me

**Oh next chapter already! Getting closer and closer to the action, trust me. First part is Nico's POV and rest is Rosa's POV. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Nico's POV**

"Gods, di Angelo, what is taking you...why are you packing? Nico, where the hell do you think you're going?"

I ignored my cousin as I threw some drachmas and human money in my black pack. It had been over a month since Rosa has been gone. A lot of people have gotten over it now, but me? No. I still can't stop thinking about her. She's in my head every second of the day. I have to stop this...grieving. Rosa was alive and ok. Yet I can't allow her to be forced to live and breathe in the same place where Kronos himself dwells. It's been too long now. Percy, the dumb seaweed head, says I have a problem. Annabeth thinks I need to talk to someone. Thalia told me I should just be a man. I sighed internally.

Our spy, who cannot be named, says things are going well so far, but they're not sure if Rosa is really on Kronos's side or not. I know she isn't, but everyone else just suddenly thinks she's a traitor, since she hid the fact that she was a goddess, (Chiron finally broke the news two weeks ago). It has also been brought to my attention they think my Rosa has something going on with that son of Kronos. If you haven't noticed, I hate the camp's spy. They don't even know Rosa like I do. She doesn't have a thing for that jerk. Which is exactly why I'm going to get her back. I can't stand the thought of Jasper hitting on Rosa. And I know is that there is nothing I could do about it by just sitting around here.

Thinking about that, I scooped my stuff up, clothes unfolded and supplies unorganized, throwing them into the bag and zipping it up. I finally said, "I'm going to rescue my girlfriend. It's been over a month, Thalia! A month! And I can't take it anymore. You guys promised me she would be back at Camp Half-blood in no time, but I don't see her here! This mission isn't going to be postponed any longer. You're either coming or not," I snapped at her.

Her blues eyes flashed and she said bitterly, "Don't be rash, you bone head! You can't just bring her back! Should we even let her come back? At the end of the day, she's still a demi-titan, Nico. Everyone else at camp can see the reason, but not you, being a stubborn ass!" I glared at her, pushing right past her and out of my cabin. I picked my pace after I got off the pouch, beginning toward Half-blood hill. Can't trust her? How long have they known the daughter of Persephone? Not even a month. I've known for years. She doesn't think like that.

"Nico!"

I was yanked back by the shoulder, almost falling back onto my butt. I swung around furiously and saw Percy, Thalia and Annabeth coming up behind him. I pulled out of his grasp and shouted, "What the hell, Percy?"

He narrowed his eyes, but kept his anger in control. Percy bit his lip and then replied, "Come on, Nico. Just try to think straight for once. I think this is a bad idea."

"Percy, why don't you try to think from my perspective? Let's say Annabeth was Rosa. Would you go and rescue her?" I arched a brow at him, daring him to refuse. I knew he couldn't. Annabeth meant so much to him. Just like Rosa does to me. He swallowed and glanced down at his shoes. I sighed and whispered, "I just...this is important to me, Percy. I...I love her."

The son of Poseidon's eyes met mine and he shook his head, muttering some things under his breath. At their arrival, Annabeth stepped forward to say something, but he stopped her. "No Annabeth. If Nico wants to go, he can." He looked at me, his eyes concerned. "But please be careful. And if anything goes wrong, you come back here right away. We don't need you getting captured or worse, Nico."

I nodded. I can handle that. I exhaled slowly and I told him, "It's a deal." I put a hand out and we shook. He gave me that look that said, 'On Styx?' I inhaled and exhaled before nodding, knowing that I had to come back now. And just to show him my thanks, I gave him a one-armed _hug_. It was awkward, but he accepted it with a pat on the back.

I pulled back and gave a nod. And then I was gone in a shadow.

**Rosa's POV**

"Ouch! What was that for?" I laughed as Jasper ducked from my next punch. We were in the training room, doing some one on one combat. It had been one month and a half now and all I've really done is train. I have done my best to avoid any type of battles or surprise attacks they had planned. Even if I didn't know some of these Roman demigods they speak of, I wasn't going to give in and help Kronos. But I'll admit: it was a lot of fun with Jasper. He's like the fun big brother I never had. However his feelings for me were much more...affectionate.

"You complain too much, Jasper. You big baby. Hey," I yelled as he kicked me in the leg and I tumbled to the ground. He got on top of me and then let out a silent 'Yes!' pumping his fists in the air.

I glared up at him, crossing my arms over my chest. "Cheater!"

He chuckled, getting off of me and lending me a hand. I stuck my tongue out at him, but accepted it. "Oh come on, Rosa! Have some fun. And I complain a lot because I have a very bad student."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm sorry, Mr. Collins! I'll try to do better," I said sarcastically. I made a face at him, but then laughed when he rolled his golden eyes.

He hauled me up with a groan. I give him a shocked look. "Oh come on! Did I gain weight? I can't be that heavy." I looked over myself, trying to see if I was any fatter. I probably wasn't, but it was a joke. I was built a little bigger and just about 5'6 and a half, but with all this training, I was gaining more muscle.

The son of Kronos laughed and replied, "You're weird. I never said you were fat."

"Well," I began, exhaling dramatically, "then don't make a fuss about hauling me up next time." I smiled, not being able to keep a serious composure.

Another odd glance was thrown my way along with a head shake. "Still weird." Jasper then clapped his hands together and stated, "Let's take a break for today."

I smiled. "Ok. What should we do?"

He looked at his feet and shrugged. "Well I'm off patrol today. So I thought maybe go into the city or something."

I arched a brow at him and played with the edges of my tank top. Does that mean it's like a date? He's asking me out? I'm not very good with these kinds of things. I've been trying to keep our relationship friendly, but Jasper doesn't seem to give up. Unless I'm giving off the wrong signs. Gods, this is difficult. I decided to voice my confusion, "Like a date?"

His face turned bright red. "No! I mean...we're just two close friends hanging out, right?" He put his hand through his blond hair. I smiled tightly. If only he thought that was true. I don't want to be uncaring but Nico is the only one I love and it isn't going to change. I could never see myself with anyone else. I only wish I could tell Jasper that but I don't want to hurt him.

I bit my lip and sighed. "Ok. Sure!"

He sighed, as if in relief, and then smiled. "Think fast!"

I ducked and rolled as he jumped at me, his sword hitting the floor instead of me. I grabbed my own sword and looked at him with apprehension. What the heck was that for?! He laughed at my expression and explained, "Come on. One more time with swords instead of fists."

I groaned. "Oh goodness! Jasper, can you never take a break?" But Jasper was already running at me again. Our weapons clashed and I twisted his wrist and thrust the sword out of his grip. He flew after it and put it up for defense just as I swung down. He rolled out of the way and stood up again, but I caught him by surprise. I hit him right at his feet with my blade and Jasper fell. His sword fell behind him, but I grabbed it before he could reach it, putting his behind his head and mine at his neck.

We stayed like that for a few seconds, looking into each other's eyes, gasping for air. It was the atmosphere in the room was calm and tension-free. Maybe that's why Jasper and I were the closest among the five of us. We always were compatible. Jasper sighed and asked, "Happy that I let you win again?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Oh sure, Jasper." Why can't boys admit their defeat? And that's when my mind then drifted off to Nico.

"_Well I suppose it's time then. Our duel; you still up for it," Nico asked._

_I scoffed, "Of course." _

_Nico smirked, handing me my sword. "Good and when I kick your butt, don't take it personally. I still love you!" _

_I arched a brow at him. Cocky bastard. I'm definitely going to kick his ass. "Whatever, you say," I replied back. _

"_Oh and don't forget to kiss me when I win!"_

"_Smug again!" _

_He grinned and we both got into stances. I watched as a crowd began to gather. Annabeth and Thalia were in the lead, with many of the reds, including Percy and Clarisse, prisoner. _

_But I didn't see Nico run up to me. I gasped, putting my sword in front of me for defense. His sword slid down mine, causing sparks that danced across the shiny surfaces of both our swords. And then he pushed off which caused my ungraceful body to fall onto the ground. As Nico ran towards me, I swung my legs at his feet and he fell but did a roll, getting himself back on his feet. I jumped and ran towards the flag and grabbed it, quickly running from him. I heard some cheers as I sprinted. I could see the tree marked with blue, indicating that it was blue territory. _

_I let out a sigh of relief, knowing I could make it, when someone grabbed me and pinned me to the ground. The flag went tumbling down some rocks and onto a patch of green grass. I groaned and turned to see Nico smiling up at me._

"_You give up?" Gods, I wanted to say yes! He weighted how much more than me and most of that was from muscle. Let's just say I am not having an easy time. _

_And that's when I got one heck of an idea. I smirked and said, "Never." That's when a tree sprouted out of the ground. It was a huge oak, blocking Nico from me as I stood and grabbed my sword. I carefully, but quickly started traveling down the stones, trying to reach the flag before Nico got to me again. _

_And out of the corner of my eye, I saw him coming up behind me and I turned on him, swinging my sword to hit him, but he ducked and swung at me. I hate his gracefulness! I side-stepped to the right; his sword just missing me. _

_Almost all the campers were watching now and I saw Chiron and Mr. D as well. _

_I lunged at Nico, finally getting in a quick attack of my own with a cut to his arm. He smiled, impressed. Our swords clashed and I was able to grab the hilt of his. I took the long, stygian iron sword and threw it behind me. I had him. I was going to beat Nico. _

_But he smiled and then I was hit with something from behind. Nico ran for his sword. He must have hit me with a rock wall or something because I felt dizzy. It really knocked the life out of you. Gods. _

_And that's when I saw the red flag. A vine curled around it, pulling it towards me. All I had to do was keep Nico distracted. But how the heck will I do that? As he ran back towards me, I put my sword up for defense again. He was forcing me back away from the blue line as he slashed at me. I groaned. Time to cheat. _

"_Ok stop!" Everyone watched in shock as we both froze mid attack. _

_Nico arched a brow at me. He thinks I'll give up. I breathed in and out for a second and then said, "Look I just wanted to tell you," I smirked and jumped at him, tackling him to the ground. Never. His sword went clattering across the stone and down out of his reach. "I'm not giving up yet!" _

_I grabbed the flag as the vine finally finished its job and did a leap onto the blue section. Everyone cheered and came up to me as I stuck it into the hard earth. I looked back at the red team to see most of them in shock. Nico was shaking his head at me, smiling. He looked worn out. I think it's a success. _

Those times of us came rushing back; all those small moments of stolen kisses, playful batter, and loving embraces. I miss Nico. "Rosa?" I came back to reality and I met Jasper's eyes. He was watching me with curiosity. "Penny for your thoughts?"

I handed him his sword and sat down on the sandy ground next to him. He seemed comfortable with me there, as he moved a little closer. I looked at my sword as I replied, "I...I was thinking about times with Nico. I guess he just invades into my thoughts sometimes and...I miss him." I saw something in Jasper's eyes. I cocked my head, trying to look into his eyes and he looked at me confused.

"What?"

I shook my head and looked away. "Nothing." He sighed and rubbed his hands together nervously. I wonder what he was thinking when I said that. He liked me and I told him how I was thinking about my boyfriend, whom he hates with a passion already. I would be a bit offended. I started taking off all my practice armor as Jasper sat there, pursing his lips. Jasper was acting weird and jumpy and I arched a brow.

"Rosa, I want...well, I've wanted to ask you something for awhile and..." he trailed off.

I looked at him with curious eyes and asked, "And what?"

The demi-titan finally looked at me again, biting his lip. He put a hand through his hair. Why was he so nervous? "Well..."

"Jasper! Rosa!" Emma and Anthony came running in, full battle armor on. Jasper stood up immediately, battle face on. He always seemed to wear that serious expression around everyone else, sharing his smiles with Anthony, his best friend, and me.

"What's wrong? Something happen?"

Anthony gave him a nervous look. "The Roman regiments are attacking. The gods sent them orders to try to capture one of our camps. They've finally taken the offense."

Jasper sighed and cursed under his breath. "Which one?"

"Kaman's," Emma answered. Oh Kaman. Still hate him with a burning fever.

Jasper was gone on a flash, running down the hall. The son of Atlas followed but before giving Emma a quick kiss on the cheek. Oh and did I mention Anthony and her are dating? They're the cutest thing. She blushed as she turned to me and I gave her a smirk.

The daughter of Poseidon then smiled mischievously and asked, "So...how did it go?"

I looked at her puzzled. "How did what go?"

Emma sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Rosa, come on! Jasper told Tony he wanted to ask you something very _important_! Did he ask or what?"

I shrugged and said, "I think he was about to. Why do you what he wants to ask me? Jasper like likes me, doesn't he?"

She gaped at me. "Well duh! You just noticed?" I bit my lip. Well I've noticed two weeks ago when he started flirting. I'm not completely oblivious. "I think you should give him a chance. I mean think about it. You two are so perfect for each other!"

If I had been drinking water right then, I think I would have spit it out. I arched a brow at her. "What?!"

She giggled and retorted, "You heard me!"

"Emma, I have a boyfriend." More like a fiancé. "And I...I really only feel that way for him. Jasper is more like a brother than anything. I mean, he's this sweet guy and all, but..." I trailed off.

Emma frowned, her sea green eyes big like a puppy dog's. "Come on, give him a chance."

I sighed. "I'm sorry but I can't." I can't please everyone! I already had to appease to Kronos. No more for me. I need to tell Jasper the truth. I can't let him go on liking me when I will never feel the same way. He is so kind and polite, helping me fit in around here and all, so I can't hurt him. There is a girl out there for him somewhere. Just not me.

Emma pouted but then bit her lip, a nervous habit of hers. She spoke up again, "Hey Rosa, I gotta go, so see you at dinner?" I nodded and she ran off.

I breathed in and out, standing slowly. It had been a long day and I wanted some rest. Hopefully soon, I could find a way to escape this place.

* * *

**Rosa and Nico? Rosa and Jasper? Who knows... **

**Which do you like better? **

**Review! What is your absolute favorite kind of Fanfics to read? I can't even have a favorite anymore! **


	15. Blackmail and Heartbreak Don't Mix Well

**Hey so this chapter is wonderful. I am going to ruin everything. Why would I make Rosa and Nico's life and relationship easy? I can't do that! **

**Thx for reviews again! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Rosa's POV**

"Where are you taking me exactly?"

"Kronos ordered it. Jasper was preoccupied with something else today, so he wants to have an audience with you to discuss some matters."

I watched the daughter of Themis with caution. It's strange that Jasper wouldn't tell me beforehand that he couldn't make it to our lesson today. Normally he always gives me a heads about it. We continued to walk throughout the stone palace, seeming to plunge deeper and deeper into its walls. This only made me more nervous. There had to be something else behind this. If Kronos really only wanted to talk to me, why couldn't he do it in his throne room?

Eyeing up the girl ahead of me, I stated, "You can just tell what's really going on now. It's not as though I could run away."

She looked back at me, her violet eyes flashing. "If only I could. I don't hate you, Rosa. I just feel very sorry for you." Amber averted away and continued on. We stayed in silence. It seems as though the demi-titans all feel apologetic towards me. Except Kaman of course, but I don't want his pity nor anyone else's. After a few more turns, the girl spoke up, "At first, I envied you. I wanted to be the one that would lead. I wanted to bring honor to our parents so that maybe I could finally have my mother's love. But now I see. I gave up everything for this." My eyes stayed on her as she walked on. I noticed how her shoulders slumped and I realized they were normally like that. She had been happy before. She didn't want this life.

"What was your life like before all this," I asked quietly. I felt like Amber would suddenly break. It was so odd because we hardly knew each other yet...it seemed like we were close. Family relations?

Amber sighed. "I used to live in Paris. I was studying aboard there. I had a boyfriend whom I knew I would marry. Every day after classes, we used to sit on our pouch at the apartment and watch the city. At night, I would call my dad, who was a night shift nurse at General Valley hospital back home in Michigan so he was up at the time."

My heart swelled. It all sounded like someone out of a wonderful love story. I didn't question her further. I think I could understand what happened next. We hit the dead end.

She sighed again and turned to me. Putting a hand on my shoulder, the fellow half-blood stated, "I'm sorry." And then the torch in her hand went out and she was gone.

The crash of the stone made me jump. The way I had just came from was suddenly closed off. My heart was racing, alarmed by finding itself trapped in the rock cube. Where the heck am I? What was going to happen? Was I finally going to die for refusing to follow Kronos's demands?

I put a hand through my hair, frustrated. There was only one light; it seemed, small and dim, shining from above my head. I glanced up at the small square hole, only a peep of the night sky shown from its opening. The stars gleamed bright, taunting me with their all freedom they had while I was locked up in some tiny room. I cursed at the titans under my breath, standing up. Ok, I just need to think. I wonder if I'm close to an ocean. If I am, then I could flood this place and swim to the top and escape. I just have to calmly think about it and...

"I wouldn't attempt to escape if I were you," a cold, booming voice said from the shadows. I jumped and went for my sword but it wasn't in its sheath. Damn it! "Attack is pointless as well."

"Why? You scared," I responded my eyes scanning the darkness for Kronos.

A laugh echoed off the walls. "Afraid? You are no threat to me, goddess. You're a threat to yourself!"

I growled at him. "Excuse me?"

Another chuckle sounded and the chills traveled down to my tailbone. "Rosa, I've been observing you for quite some time. It seems as though you have a delicious weakness," I could tell he was smirking from the tone of his voice. That bastard. "You care too much. No matter how selfishly you think, you always act for others. You trust people with all your heart. You let yourself get carried away. And I know that once you are betrayed, everything inside you will snap." I glared at the shadows. He doesn't know what he's talking about. I'm not some psychotic evil person like him. I won't be like him. "But of course, you don't believe that. Which is why you're the perfect pawn, because I can manipulate you easily. Like right now."

Suddenly, Jasper fell out of the shadows, onto the floor in chains. His hair looked stark white in the cold moonlight, illuminating all the bruises and scars that were created on his skin. I gaped, tears welling in my eyes at the sight of him. I ran over to him and caught him in my arms. I put his head into my lap, combing his hair gently from his face. He looked tired and scared, smelling of blood. I looked around for the voice but saw nothing. Rage coursed through my veins, red in my vision, as I examined the huge cuts and bruises all over his limp body farther.

"You monster! How could you do this to him," I shouted out to the darkness. My vision was blurring in and out cause of tears, but I blinked them away. A form came out into the light and I glared when I saw him. Kronos, his form stronger now, almost like he was mortal, smiled darkly at me.

"Rosa, no need to be upset. He'll be fine after we form our deal."

I tried to keep myself calm, not wanting to get him angry. My throat was beginning to close. I wanted to sob. What a horrible person! I can't believe he would hurt Jasper to have me on his side. Actually no! I do believe it. He's a monster. Evil as Tartarus from where he came. I caressed Jasper's face as he opened his eyes slowly. A sigh of relief appeared on his features and I breathed through my nose. No. That gleam in his eyes. I had been mistaken. Jasper wasn't just crushing on me. He loves me.

That tore a hole right through my heart.

"Rosa," he whispered. I felt tears in my eyes as I pulled him close, not wanting to have him taken away. I looked back at the titan with my cruelest glare and hissed with venom dripping off the three words, "You're a terrible bastard."

He laughed and shrugged. "All is fair in love and war right?"

I glared at him, breathing through my nose again, trying to calm myself. Just breathe, Rosa. All you have to do is join him and Jasper is safe. I can't freak out. Breathe. "What do you want?"

His smirk grew. "You truly don't understand how feeble mortals are compared to your power and will, do you goddess?" I glared at him and he continued. "Persuading you shall be easy. I will have you on your knees, bowing to me by dawn," he waved his hand and an image appeared.

It was at Camp Half-blood with a group of teenagers walking towards the mess hall. I could see Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico all together. My heart sank. He can't hurt them. I won't let him. "If you want to see your friends and boyfriend alive, you will join me. And if not..."

He snapped his fingers and the image changed. I almost cried as I saw it. Almost lashed out at Kronos. Almost wanted to die on the spot from what I was seeing. Death. The killing of Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Tammie, my mother...Nico. I was shaking, trying to look away, but couldn't as I saw what was happening. Percy was being burned, blood coating his skin. Annabeth and Thalia were surrounded by monsters, fighting them off as best as possible, but they were tiring. Thalia fell to the ground and I couldn't see her chest moving up and down any more. I can't even describe what happened to Tammie or my mother. I closed my eyes before I could see what would happen to Nico. I could only imagine. Holding his dying body in my arms, those beautiful, brown eyes staring up at me, lifeless. They were dead because of me...but then I realized it was what could happen if I didn't just surrender myself to him.

I finally turned away, burying my face in Jasper's hair. I noted that he smelled like lemons. "Rosa, don't do it."

I looked up at him to find his golden eyes staring back at me. His right cheek had a huge gash across and I traced my fingers over it slowly. It vanished under my touch and I almost jumped back but didn't want to alarm him. Still not used to the healing thing. It sort of developed a little bit ago. I sighed. "I have to save them."

He shook his head, coughing up some blood. I helped him to sit up more so he could gain somewhat more comfort. "Like they ever did anything great for you. You just don't understand, Rosa. You think it's nothing to surrender, but..."

I shook my head. "I care about them all so much. Even if I hadn't known them, I still wouldn't let them pay for me." He closed his eyes, grief forming on his face. I laid my head on his and whispered, "I'm so sorry." I rested my hands over his heart, feeling its gentle beat under my fingers. Jasper whispered something back, but I didn't hear him.

I leaned forward, asking him to repeat, but he wouldn't respond.

"Have you made a choice yet? Or should I give you some time?" I sat up slowly and looked at the Lord of Time. He had his arms over his chest, icy, gold eyes looking at us with cold laughter in them though no smile was on his face.

I looked away. Of course I was going to save them, but...would they understand? Would they say I was stupid? Would they find out and think I turned my back on them? Of course they would.

But I really wouldn't. I promised that. I could hear the delight in his voice as he said, "Whether they die or not, your will shall be mine. Don't think for a second that if you're suddenly self-seeking that you will be free from me, Rosa."

Our eyes locked and I glared. "I'll think about it." He narrowed his eyes and with that everything went black.

**Nico's POV**

Sneaking around Mount Othrys was so easy. I had done it twice now. The monsters were effortless to defeat and their security wasn't very good. Let's just say the Titans were not the most intelligent. I stopped at the corner, looking to see if anyone was coming again. I peeked cautiously but then recoiled back, wanting to hold my breath when I saw a Drakon slithering by, down the next hall. It was huge, at least twenty feet long with rough armor skin and its mouth was covered in poisonous foam.

When it was gone, I thanked the gods. I cannot risk fighting something like that by myself. Percy and I had a deal and I wasn't about to be crazy and reckless. My only goal was to find Rosa.

Continuing my journey, I took down some hellhounds and dracaena, knocked a giant out, you know, average demigod business. Gods. Where the heck could she be, especially in a big place like this? I would check the half-bloods' dorm area, but I can't risk running into anyone either.

That's when I heard voices behind me. Turning around to see if anybody was there, curious, I walked back the way I had came to find two demigods. Jasper and...Rosa. And they...she was kissing him.

I stood there, my heart constricted by what my eyes were seeing. My breath was coming out in large gasps. I swear someone had just crushed my heart in their hand. It hurt. She...would Rosa seriously betray me? But she loves me.

But then I wasn't seeing things because her lips were definitely on his. That damn son of Kronos. My fists clenched. She wasn't pulling back. This wasn't happening. His arms were around her waist, their bodies close together. Why did I have to lose her? Why couldn't she love me? Why happened that she suddenly felt for Jasper? The daughter of Persephone pulled back first, but I didn't want to know what happened next. I looked away, wanting to punch the wall and scream. Everything around me was a blur. I began running, not knowing where I was going. I just wanted to get away from her. She betrayed me. Rosa didn't want me anymore. I was nothing.

I finally stopped at a dead end, looking down at the city of San Fran from a clear, glass window. My vision was completely blurred and I lost it. I punched the thin surface before me, the glass shattering. Pieces fell into the sea below and I cried out from the pain in my knuckles. But I didn't care. It was better than feeling a broken heart. I disappeared in a shadow, going back to my old life. Forget Rosa.

I don't need her anymore.

**Rosa's POV**

I opened my eyes to find my arms wrapped around a boy, my face resting in his light hair. I sat up slowly, stretching my arms out and yawning. I was exhausted. Gods, I didn't want to get up, but I knew I had too. "Don't do that because once you do, it goes to the next..." Jasper let out a big yawn too.

We both laughed and looked at each other. His hair was everywhere, sticking up in some places and flat in others. I sighed, looking at the blood on his shirt. He had a huge scratch across his lower abdomen and a scar going down his right arm. Something had stabbed his leg and he had been punched in the arms, stomach, and face a few times. It almost looked as though his wrist might be broken but I couldn't be sure. I reached out my hand and touched the gash on his stomach. It faded slowly and Jasper looked up at me, surprised. "That was...that was so cool."

I smiled. "Thanks." Feeling a bit awkward at our closeness, I pulled back and proceeded to get up, but his fingers grabbed mine and turned my body to face his. I looked up into his eyes and saw the emotions deep within the gold orbs. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. Oh my god, Rosa! Hello? Our faces were inches apart. What the hell are you doing, my voice of rationale yelled.

I could feel his warm breathe on my face and my heart started beating rapidly. It was Nico who I loved. He was my boyfriend who loved me too. I pulled away, knowing I couldn't kiss him just as I heard...

"Um...Rosa." We jumped away from each other, Jasper literally falling out of my bed.

I turned to see Emma standing awkwardly in the doorway. "So um...I was just coming to get you for breakfast, but if you're busy..."

I felt my cheeks get hot as I looked around the room with embarrassment. Gods, I will not do that ever again. Kissing Jasper feels wrong to me. Even though Nico is on the other side of the country, doesn't mean I can go kissing other guys. I am supposed to marry him. I got off my bed inelegantly, trying not to look at the son of Kronos. "I'll be right down, ok?"

She nodded, switching from foot to foot. "Ok." Emma looked down at the floor, turning to leave but then she stopped in her tracks. I saw her shoulders rise as she took in a deep breath. "Is it true?" I gave her a questioning look. Does she know? Already? "Did you really...are you going to aid Kronos now?"

My embarrassment faded, replaced with a cold unknown feeling. It hurt to know that I had no choice. It made me feel weak to give in under such circumstances. I hated this. Instead of answering, I asked my own question, "Where did you hear that?"

"Everyone's talking about it. Please prove me wrong, Rosa. I mean, you can't be serious. I thought..." she begin.

I stopped her there, not wanting to hear the rest of it. It will only make this harder to accept as reality. I was a traitor. I had to betray my friends to protect them and they didn't even know. I wonder what they will think of me. What will Nico think? "Yes. I...it's the truth," I stumbled through the sentence. I looked out the window of the room, thinking to myself. It is all for love and friendship. I can't believe that's my fatal flaw.

She nodded, her blue eyes calculating. "Ok. That's all. Just take your time," she said. Emma closed the door silently and was gone. I bit my lip, not moving from my spot. That was weird. Why do I get the feeling I should follow her?

Jasper got up, looking out the window. "I'm...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." I bit my lip. This is bad. I can't have him liking me. Because I don't feel that way about him. I grabbed his left hand gently, healing the wrist that was twisted oddly. I gestured from him to walk down the hall with me. We walked down it in silence, our footsteps the only small sound. The son of Kronos sighed finally, putting a hand through his blond hair. "So what are you going to do about last night," he whispered to me.

I breathed in slowly and shrugged. "I...I don't know," I replied. I knew I had to save my friends, but what about not joining Kronos? How will I tell them that I did it just for them? I realized we had stopped and Jasper was very close to me now, looking at me with loving eyes. I pulled away from him just as he leaned forward to kiss me. Jasper's face filled with astonishment and then annoyance. "WHY did you pull away?"

I shook my head and sighed loudly. "Jasper... I...I have Nico. I can't go behind his back like that. And that's not how I feel about you," I told him, letting the reality be heard. I couldn't cheat on him. I looked at the ring on my finger. A symbol of our love. His promise.

"But you do Rosa. You know how you feel," he said pulling me into his arms. I gasped as I realized his face was centimeters from mine. "Please. I love you. I bet I could be ten times better than Nico ever could be. I would do anything you asked. Give you anything. Be anything. Please." He wrapped his arms tightly around me and kissed me. I was frozen, unsure of how to act. Gaining my senses, I pushed him away. The golden eyes searched mine for any change of emotion. I bit my lip, closing them. Please understand. That's all I want. I wish I could have said that out loud, but it didn't escape my lips. I shook my head.

"No Jasper. I'm sorry."

He inhaled and exhaled a few times before stalking off, leaving me in the hall by myself. I bit my lip and ran back to my room, slamming the door shut loudly behind me. I fell to my knees. Tears rolled down my eyes, finally coming after everything that's happened. I wish my mother was here. She would find a way to cheer me up, just like when I would get a boo-boo as a little girl.

But I knew that wouldn't happen. I was alone now. And now I truly missed being stuck in the Underworld. Because this world is cruel. I jumped back into my bed and closed my eyes. I'm sleeping for the day and nobody is going to stop me.

**Nico's POV**

"How could this happen," I heard someone scream as I walked into the Big House. It had been three hours since I had returned to Camp Half-blood. I hadn't told anybody I was back because I needed time to myself. I sat in my cabin the whole time, wondering what went wrong. I made her as happy as possible. I opened up to her and told her I would love her forever. I made that ring for her.

And yet, I was still betrayed. What happened?

They all looked up at me as I walked in, faces anxious, but then surprised when they realized I was back. Chiron looked worried and Mr. D grave. A hurt expression was in Annabeth's eyes and Percy was staring blankly into the fire. Thalia stood up, face red and angry.

"Well Nico, it seems as though your little girlfriend has joined the enemy. Our spy reported this morning. Rosa has pledged allegiance to Kronos," she snapped, her fists clenching and unclenching as she spoke.

No. This can't be right. My Rosa would never do that. Not because she wanted it to. Wait your Rosa? She kissed Jasper. Isn't she his, a voice of logic said. "Are they sure," I still asked though. Idiot.

Annabeth looked up, drying her gray eyes. She looked at me with sympathy. "We asked them to confirm it, because we couldn't believe ourselves. I mean...did you see her at all while you were there?"

I shook my head. Liar. But I couldn't tell them. Not yet. Why am I not believing? She doesn't love me anymore! But I don't want to let her go. This is just some crazy nightmare. I haven't lost Rosa yet. I won't lose her like I lost Bianca. "They're mistaken," I argued.

Clarisse snapped at me. "Your ex is a traitor!" Why do they all call her that? I turned around and gave her my worst glare. I saw some of the other campers flinch, but Clarisse didn't show her fear. Her eyes said it all though.

I retorted, "Just shut up your mouth. Like you would know anything, you dumbass."

She glared and stood up, rolling up her shirt sleeves. I laughed mentally. Does she really want to challenge me right now when I'm at my breaking point? "You want to fight me, di Angelo? No one gets away with calling me a dumbass!"

I laughed darkly, glaring at her. I teased, "Oh course not, bitch, because you're a daughter of Ares."

"Nico di Angelo," Chiron warned. I rolled my eyes, but leaned against the wall, shutting up. Clarisse sat but her gaze did not break from me. I kept glaring until she finally gave up and I smiled mentally. Loser. The others then started talking about shifts for guarding camp and other safety precautions. Percy said that extra training times would be put in and no more free time or sing-along after dinner. I smiled triumphantly, getting some looks from some Apollo campers. Annabeth mentioned that Capture the Flag would be a good way to practice, so we would have it every night. As they were wrapping up, I left early not caring to hear anything else.

It didn't make sense that Rosa would just join. I mean...unless her choice was influenced by someone named Jasper. Or maybe she joined...joined because she liked him. And wanted to be with him. I never thought about it like that. Rosa falling out of love with me and into Jasper, the son of the evil Titan Lord. What if she did? Rosa loves him and thought that was the solution to escaping the marriage law. Or what if she knew the truth all along and was a spy? Didn't even care about me at all? She was just using me.

But why?

I sat on the steps that led me to my cabin. I need to find a new distraction. I'll go crazy if I keep getting into the possibilities of why Rosa joined Kronos. I saw a flash of red hair walking by as I looked up. "Hey Dawn," I said, putting my charm on for the daughter of Iris. I had seen her around camp a few weeks ago, a girl from down South with that Southern accent. She was new, which was good since she doesn't know anything about me. It's not like I've ever slept with anyone, because truly, I haven't. Those were just rumors. But I wanted to do something I would regret. Or wouldn't because I never cared.

She turned, staring at me with green eyes. "Oh hey there Nico," she said twirling a lock of her hair with her finger as I stood up and strode over to her.

I smirked. This would be easy. The girl is naïve. "How's it going?"

The redhead shrugged and flipped her behind her shoulder. "I suppose alright. I heard what happened with Rosa and all. I'm sorry. Must be heart-breaking."

It was, actually. Not that I would admit it. "Whatever," I replied with a shrug. "I didn't need her anyway." Your pants should be on fire right now. You want her back.

She arched a brow at me. Dawn walked over to me and leaned on the step railing. "Really? All them daughters of Aphrodite complain about you loving her so much."

I bit my lip, trying to hide the pain. Oh how I hate those girls. "Nah, she's just another girl. But...you're not." Dawn blushed. "You should come to my cabin after dinner tonight." She was already nodding like a love sick puppy.

I smirked.

* * *

**Oh well...it's done. They're over. No more Rosa/Nico. So sad...what's next? **

**Plz REVIEW! **

**What is your favorite Fall TV show? **


End file.
